The Straw Hat Pirates vs Arrancars Part 2
by Rico 94
Summary: Part 2 of the trilogy. Ichigo and his friends traveled to Hueco Mundo to save Orihime and Chopper. Can the Straw Hats make to the hollow world in time to save their doctor?
1. Chapter 1: The Threat of Greatest Power

The Straw Hats vs. Arrancars, Pt.2: War in Hueco Mundo

Chapter 1: Arrancar Master Sosuke Aizen! Threat of the Greatest Power!

**Welcome family, friends, fans, and esteemed guest. This is part 2 of the trilogy known as "The Straw Hats vs. Arrancars." This story will place in Hueco Mundo. The first part will have Ichigo and his friends infiltrating the world of hollows. The second part will have the straw hat pirates assisting them against the espada. Enjoy.**

* * *

After the events that took place in Sabaody, Chopper was to the palace in Hueco Mundo known as Las Noches. While being lead to Aizen's throne room by Ulquiorra, Chopper looked around the hallways of the fortress.

'This place is worlds beyond a marine bass,' he thought, 'So these aren't with the world government. But who are they and what do they want with me? Unless, they're trying make a trap for Luffy and the others and use me as bait.'

Once they got to the room, Chopper saw two female arrancars (Loly and Menoly), a man on his throne wearing the same kind of clothing as the arrancars wear (Sosuke Aizen, former captain of soul reaper squad 5), and a girl about 16 years of age (same as Vivi) with orange hair along with flower hairpins on each side of her hair and wearing some kind school uniform (Orihime Inoue).

Aizen gave those two arrancars a glare and said, "Don't worry, we won't be alone. As matter of fact, here comes the second guest of honor."

Ulquiorra appeared with in his hand and said, "Sir, your second guest."

"Thank you, Ulquiorra. All of you need leave us now."

The three arrancars what they were and left Aizen's quarters. Orihime saw the door closed and then looked at Chopper.

'A reindeer,' she thought, 'why would Aizen take him too?'

"Welcome, both of you to Hueco Mundo," Aizen greeted, "I apologize for the cruel means in which to you two here. But, I thought a written invitation would be turned down."

"Who are you," Chopper demanded, "Why are we here?"

"Well then, I suppose I should introduce myself," Aizen said, "My name is Sosuke Aizen and this is palace, Las Noches. As for why the both of you are, allow me to show you something."

Aizen revealed a strange object to Chopper but Orihime already knows what it is.

'What is this sensation I'm feeling,' she thought, 'could it be?'

"What is it," Chopper asked.

"This is the Hogyoku," Aizen explained.

"Hogyoku? What's that?"

"The hogyoku is like a barrier between hollows and soul reapers," Orihime answered.

"Correct," said Aizen, "It's also the item I used to create the arrancars and one of the few things I to create the Oken."

Aizen got up from his chair and walked to the two and said to Orihime, "Orihime, your powers is another thing needed to create the Oken. You have the ability to reject certain phenomenon and make certain appear as if it never happened."

'Reject phenomenon,' Chopper thought, 'Make this seem like the event never happened? She's eaten a devil fruit.'

"As for you Tony Tony Chopper, I took a look at your abilities as well. A reindeer with the ability as human by the powers of a devil fruit and ability to change into multiple forms, I need your help to put the Oken in place."

'A devil fruit,' Orihime thought, 'What's that?'

"And if I refuse," Chopper said to Aizen.

"Don't worry," Aizen with an evil smile on his face, "You're not going to refuse. If you do, your crew members will be hunted down and be disposed of."

"YOU WON'T DARE," Chopper yelled with tears in his eyes, "LEAVE MY FRIENDS OUT OF THIS! WHAT DID WE EVER DO TO YOU?"

"You need not to worry; your friend will be safe if the both of you are willing to help me. Now follow me."

* * *

Aizen led Orihime and Chopper to a room the espadas have their meetings.

'There's gotta be a way out of this place,' Chopper thought, 'I hope Luffy and the others are okay. But this girl seems like she was forced here too. In that case, we both need to escape.'

"I must say there are a lot of people here in the palace that wanted just Orihime to be here," Aizen confessed, "When they heard I was having a pirate brought to Las Noches, they were extremely upset. Is it right, Luppi?"

Then a door opened up and a man with a piece of a mask from one side of his hair to the halfway point of the back of his head. He is the arrancar that took Grimmjow's place as espada #6, Luppi Antenor.

"You got that right," he responded, "We were happy when you said that girl will be the one joining us you say anything about the reindeer until the last minute. And on top of that, you send Ulquiorra and Yammy to Sabaody to deal with those pirates. I want to see if they were the trouble to have such high as they do."

Chopper glared at Luppi and yelled, "HEY YOU, QUIT TALKING ABOUT MY FRIENDS LIKE THAT!"

Luppi turned his attention to Chopper and said, "What was that, you pipsqueak? I'm one of the espadas. So that means I can kill you in an instinct."

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE A MARINE! I'M LETTING YOU TALK ABOUT LUFFY AND THE OTHERS THAT WAY!"

"Luffy?"

"He's the captain of the pirate crew in which he belongs to and the man with the 300,000,000 berry bounty on his head," Ulquiorra said as he entered the room, "Even though this one bounty is small, it's best not to underestimate him, Luppi. I don't know about him, but the girl agrees to help us with our goal."

"As long as you didn't harm ant of her friends in the world of the living," Aizen said, "I see, well we will treat her word as if she was speaking of the both of them."

Chopper looked at Orihime as she to the ground with a sad look on her face and thought, 'She sacrificed herself to her friends? Just like what Robin did for us.'

"Let's put her powers to the test by letting her heal Grimmjow's missing left arm."

It was at that moment a one-arm Grimmjow appeared behind Aizen. Chopper saw the action and thought, 'How did he do that?'

Grimmjow scoffed and saw Chopper hiding behind Orihime in the reversed way. "What's with the creature," he asked.

"Now is not the time for questions, Grimmjow," Aizen said, "Allow Orihime to return your left arm to you."

Luppi laughed and said, "There's no way she could do that Lord Aizen. His arm was cut off by Kaname, don't you remember?"

Orihime prepares to heal Grimmjow's missing arm as she use her Shun Shun Rika.

"This won't work," Luppi said, "Don't think your little magic trick will save you from getting killed."

Girmmjow's left arm started to reappear from Orihime's technique. Chopper and Luppi's eyes widen by what they saw.

'No way,' Chopper thought, 'She did eat a devil fruit. There's no way a regular could do that.'

"There's no way," Luppi said shocked, "What kind of witchcraft is this?"

"It's like I said," Aizen explained, "She has the ability to reject certain events as if they never happened. She's more special than we first thought."

"Yes," Ulquiorra agreed, "And along with the reindeer, she will be of good use of us."

"In that case," Grimmjow said, "Come here girl, I need you to heal one more thing."

As Orihime walked towards Grimmjow to heal the scar Ichigo gave him, Luppi stood up and yelled, "STOP RIGHT HERE, YOU STUPID LITTLE GIRL!"

Grimmjow then sonidoed to Luppi and drove his newly reborn arm through Luppi's chest. Orihime covered her mouth when she saw that as Chopper screamed and thought, 'These guys are monsters. Every last one of them are monsters.'

Luppi coughed up blood and said weakly, "G-Grimmjow, you bastard. What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Taking my job back," Grimmjow responded, "Thanks filling in for me, but your days as one of the espada are over."

Grimmjow then fired a red cero and turned Luppi into ashes. Chopper looked on terrified as he thought, 'These guys are crazy. No way this girl could agree to help these guys without being forced to. I don't think even Luffy can't last 5 seconds against these guys.' Then the number 6 tatoo appeared on Grimmjow's side, indicating that he regained his rank in the espada.

"Ulquiorra," Aizen called, "Tell the other espadas to get here at 8 o'clock."

"Yes sir," Ulquiorra said as he left the room.

To be continued…

* * *

**Next time: A meeting full of full espadas? What plans to they have in store for the straw hats, Ichigo and the soul reapers?**

**Next chapter: Las Noches at 8 o'clock! The Espada Gather!**


	2. Chapter 2: Las Noches at 8'o Clock

Chapter 2: Las Noches at 8'o Clock! The Espada Gather

Last time, Chopper was taken to Hueco Mundo due to what happened at Sabody and met the leader of the arrancars, former captain of squad 5 in the soul reapers, Sosuke Aizen. Along with him as a captive was a girl named Orihime Inoue.

"_Welcome, both of you to Hueco Mundo," Aizen greeted, "I apologize for the cruel means in which to you two here. But, I thought a written invitation would be turned down."_

_"Who are you," Chopper demanded, "Why are we here?"_

_"Well then, I suppose I should introduce myself," Aizen said, "My name is Sosuke Aizen and this is my palace, Las Noches."_

After seeing the hogyoku, the two were confronted by some of Aizen's espadas.

_Then a door opened up and a man with a piece of a mask from one side of his hair to the halfway point of the back of his head. He is the arrancar that took Grimmjow's place as espada #6, Luppi Antenor._

_"You got that right," he responded, "We were happy when you said that girl will be the one joining us you say anything about the reindeer until the last minute. And on top of that, you send Ulquiorra and Yammy to Sabaody to deal with those pirates. I want to see if they were the trouble to have such high as they do."_

_Chopper glared at Luppi and yelled, "HEY YOU, QUIT TALKING ABOUT MY FRIENDS LIKE THAT!"_

_Luppi turned his attention to Chopper and said, "What was that, you pipsqueak? I'm one of the espadas. So that means I can kill you in an instinct."_

_"I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE A MARINE! I'M LETTING YOU TALK ABOUT LUFFY AND THE OTHERS THAT WAY!"_

After Orihime used her powers to restore Grimmjow's arm, the arrancar made quick work of Luppi.

_Grimmjow then sonidoed to Luppi and drove his newly reborn arm through Luppi's chest. Orihime covered her mouth when she saw that as Chopper screamed and thought, 'These guys are monsters. Every last one of them are monsters.'_

_Luppi coughed up blood and said weakly, "G-Grimmjow, you bastard. What the hell do you think you're doing?"_

_"Taking my job back," Grimmjow responded, "Thanks filling in for me, but your days as one of the espada are over."_

_Grimmjow then fired a red cero and turned Luppi into ashes. Chopper looked on terrified as he thought, 'These guys are crazy. No way this girl could agree to help these guys without being forced to. I don't think even Luffy can't last 5 seconds against these guys.' Then the number 6 tatoo appeared on Grimmjow's side, indicating that he regained his rank in the espada._

_"Ulquiorra," Aizen called, "Tell the other espadas to get here at 8 o'clock."_

_"Yes sir," Ulquiorra said as he left the room._

What is Aizen planning with the espadas? Find out now.

* * *

In the outskirts of Karakura Town lies a warehouse. The warehouse is a hideout of the former soul reapers known as Visards. A visard is a soul reaper that has the ability to hollowify. But this group was exiled from the soul reapers because of that ability. Mashiro was walking to Shinji, the visards' leader, with a little package.

"Hey Shinji," she called while holding up the package, "I found this outside."

"What is it," Shinji asked while he was trying to clean his face.

"I don't know."

"Then don't up random packages."

"But it was right outside of our place. Why shouldn't I pick it up? Hey, are you listening to me?"

Shinji ignored her and open the package. Inside the package were some bandages.

"Clean bandages. Was it Ichigo? Why would he do this?"

Then Shinji found a note that said "Thanks."

"That moron."

* * *

After that incident involving Grimmjow killing his fellow arrancar and getting his spot in the espada back, Orihime and Chopper was taken to their room by Ulquiorra. Once Ulquiorra left for the little get-together with the other espada, Orihime and Chopper started to talk about why and how they were brought to Las Noches.

"Orihime," Chopper said, "What are these guys and what do they want with us?"

"They're known as arrancars," Orihime answered, "From what I was told they're hollows and the powers of a soul reaper. And they're really powerful."

"Okay if they're strong, why did they take this?"

"Actually, I came by my own free will."

"What?"

"They gave me an ultimatum. If I don't agree to help them, they would me and my friends down and kill them."

Chopper gulped when he that and thought, 'These guys are brutal and heartless.'

"So I said goodbye to someone very special to me and came here. What about you? How did you ended up here?"

Chopper hesitated to answer Orihime's and remembered Robin doing the same thing to the crew and the world and got saved at the end.

"Well I was taken by those guys."

"What? How?"

"Well, me and my crew were trying to get to hide from an admiral after saving a friend of ours from being a slave. But we attacked by the warlords that nearly killed us one time, a man carrying an axe, and the admiral we were trying to avoid. After Luffy realized how those guys were, he told us run and head back to the sunny in 3 days. But before we could get away, those arrancars or whatever you said they were showed up. My friends, Robin and Luffy, tried their best to stop them but they're too strong for them. Then I was taken and the next thing I know I ended up here."

"They did that?"

"Yeah, but I know my friends are coming soon."

"You do?"

"Of course, I know Luffy isn't going to let what happened to me laying down. Hey when he does, how you join our crew."

"What? Me?"

"Yeah, come on. It's fun being a pirate. You could be another on the ship."

"I don't know. But thanks for the offer, you're really sweet Chopper."

"Don't think saying is going to make me happy, you jerk," Chopper said while doing his little dance. And before you know it, Oirhime and Chopper became friends.

* * *

In the Urahara Shop, Kisuke was with preparations for the training session for Luffy and his crew and is now with Ichigo, Chad, and Uryu.

Tessai walked up to Kisuke and said, "Sir, everything's ready."

"Thank you, Mr. Tessai," Kisuke said, "Excellent work."

At that point, Kisuke stepped aside as a giant black space opened up and wind came out of it.

"Alright now, this is the same hole the arrancars use to enter the world of the living. It's called the garganta. You will use this to enter Hueco Mundo."

"Thanks Kisuke," Ichigo said.

"No problem. But remember, it's not just Orihime you have to save. But Luffy's friend is also in danger if his story is correct. Here's his wanted poster."

Kisuke handed Ichigo the wanted that has Chopper's image on it.

"Not to worry, by time we're though. He'll be gift-wrapped to back to his friend in one piece."

"That's good to hear, Ichigo. Now just cross through the darkness and you'll reach Hueco Mundo."

"Hey, Kisuke."

"You want something else?"

"Yeah, tell my family that I'm fine and I'll home soon."

"Done and done."

"Good luck, you guys," Jinta said.

"Please be careful," Ururu said.

"Promise that you'll bring both of them back," Tessai said.

"That's a promise," Ichigo said, "Alright let's go."

Ichigo, Uryu, and Chad entered the garganta and the portal closed soon after.

Yoruichi looked on and thought, 'Good luck, Ichigo. Make sure that you keep whatever it is inside you in check.'

* * *

Ichigo, Uryu, and Chad entered the garganta and the portal closed soon after.

Yoruichi looked on and thought, 'Good luck, Ichigo. Make sure that you keep whatever it is inside you in check.'

Ichigo, Chad, and Uryu started to run inside the garganta trying to reach their attended destination.

"Hueco Mundo is here," Ichigo said, "Just a few more steps."

Then Ichigo took out the wanted poster Kisuke gave him and thought, 'What Aizen want with him? His bounty is that much unless he got some ability that Aizen wants to see.'

He put the wanted poster away, looked at Uryu and said, "Uryu, how did you know was doing this anyways."

"Kisuke told what you were planning to do," Uryu explained pushing his glasses up, "So, me and Chad decided to come along so we can help. And besides, we know you can't save Orihime by yourself. What makes you think you can save two people by yourself?"

"I see. And I know that the kid with straw hat might join in little while."

* * *

Orhime looks at the moon in Hueco Mundo, thinking about her friends in Karakura Town and Chopper's offer for her to join the Straw Hat Pirates. She looks at the Straw Hats' Doctor and thought, 'He's confident that his crew is coming here to him. Then maybe Ichigo is coming here too.'

Then she felt the room shaking from the increase of spiritual pressure. Chopper felt the room shake as well and said, "What is this? An earthquake?"

* * *

In Aizen's throne room, Aizen felt the spirit enegry increase as well and said, "They're here."

Ichigo was then seen with Uryu and Chad, breaking through the garganta.

* * *

"That was Ichigo," Orihime said, "He's here."

"Ichigo," Chopper asked, "Who's he?"

"He's one of my friends from my home town."

* * *

In the conference room, the espadas are having a meeting about what just happened in the garganta.

"It looks like we got intruders," Grimmjow said.

"How do you know that," the oldest one of the esapada asked(Espada #2, Barragan)

"The 22nd of the passageway has collapsed," the man wearing some skull earings answered (Espada #7, Zomari Rureaux)

"The 22nd? That's not much of a threat. It's pretty far from here."

"It's too bad really," said the man with the pink hair and glasses (Espada #8, Szyael Aporro Grantz), "It would more interesting if they broken through the throne room instead."

"Ha Ha, that would have been cool," the man wearing a eye patch said (Espada #5, Nnoitra Gilga)

"Just shut up," said the espada wearing the gloves (Espada #1, Starrk), "I'm tired as hell. Let's have some piece and quiet around here."

The other espada took their seats, the female with the outfit covering her mouth (Espada #3, Halibel) and a man wearing a long mask (Espada #9, Aaroniero Arruruerie). Then Aizen walked in and said, "Welcome, my dear espada."

All eyes were on Aizen at that point.

"It seems that we're under attack. Before we talk about that, let's have some tea first."

After each of them recieve their cup of tea, Aizen began the meeting.

"Now has everyone have a cup of tea, good. Please listen to what I have to say. Begin the presentation, Kaname."

"Sir," said the man with a special type of shades (Former squad 9 captain, Kaname Tosen) as he pull a lever and a pillar of light appeared in the middle of the table with an image of Ichigo, Uryu, and Chad.

"There three intruders trying to break in," Aizen explained, "Yasutora Sado, Uryu Ishida, and Ichigo Kurosaki."

Grimmjow's eyes widen when he heard Ichigo's name as Aizen sips his tea.

"You mean these are our enemies," Aaroniero questioned.

"Ridiculous," Barragan said, "When you were under attack, I assumed you meant some kind of army. These are a bunch of kids."

"I don't see what's the fuss is all about," Szyael Aporro said, "Where's the danger? At those pirates would be a treat."

"I won't underestiminate these so-called kids," Aizen said putting down his cup, "Others may the same mistake. These were humans once labled 'ryoka.' Some time ago the four of them broke into the soul society and successful toke the 13 court guard squards."

"Is that so," Zommari asked, "That means there's one missing. Where the 4th warriors?"

Aizen smirked at the queston as Ulquiorra answered, "That would be Orihime."

"Ahh, they come to save their friend, have they," Nnoitra taunted, "Why not let them try? They look weak as hell. Those pirates look like they can put a fight."

"Have you been listening at all," Halibel asked, "Lord Aizen just told us not to underestiminate them."

"If I didn't know better, it looks like you're worried about these little brats. Are you scared?"

"What's that?"

Grimmjow stood up and started walking out of the room.

"Where are you going Grimmjow," Kaname asked.

"I'm going to kill them," Grimmjow responded, "You must exterminate pests as soon as they entered your home."

"Lord Aizen hasn't given such an order."

"Look it's obvious what he wants done. I'm going to remove these intruders."

"Grimmjow," Aizen called.

"Yes."

"I appreciate your actions and your enthusiasm. But I'm not finished speaking yet. Can you please return to your seat for now?"

Grimmjow hasn't moved an inch.

"Well? I can't make out your answer, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques."

Then Aizen rised his spiritual pressure just by look the espada. Grimmjow's eyes widen as he felt the weight of Aizen's power fell on his shoulders and caused to drop to his knees.

"Good, I see you understand. Now members of the espada, as I pointed out to you, we have three enemies. It is unwise to underestiminate them. But we don't to be under rot neither. All of you are to return to your quaters and act as if everything was normal. Don't be impatient, just sit back and wait until the enemy comes to us. And don't be concerned. Regardless of situation as long as you remain calm and stay with me, they're no match for us. We're unstoppable.

To be continued...

* * *

**Next time: Ichigo, Uryu, Chad begin their infiltration of Hueco Mundo. But they have to defeat the guardians of the garganta. Can they do it?**

**Next chapter: The Hueco Mundo! The Full Picture of Las Noches!**

**The meeting was fast-forward since it took place after Ichigo, Chad, Uryu broke through the garganta. Don't flame for it. I wanted to get that done as soon as possible.**

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3: The Hueco Mundo

Chapter 3: The Hueco Mundo! The Full Picture of Las Noches

The door opens to a room a special room and a man that looks like an older version of Uryu steps inside. The man's name is Ryuken Ishida, Uyru's father and a Quincy. After he walked in, he found a note on one of the steps.

"Looks like he broke out," a new voice said entering the room as well, "Isn't that right Ryuken?"

Ryuken looked behind and asked, "How did you get in, Kurosaki?"

The man whom Ryuken was talking to was Ichigo's father, Isshin Kurosaki, in his old soul reaper form.

"Huh," Isshin said confused about the remark, "What's up with you? You never me by my last name before?"

"Just answer the question. I asked how did you got in here. And those clothes, have you got your powers back?"

"Yeah. I look good, don't I?"

"You make me sick," Ryuken said while lighting his cigarette (FYI: He buys the same pack of cigarettes that Sanji gets.).

"Gee, thanks a lot. Are you going to read it? His note?"

"I know what the note is about. Why do I need to waste my time to read it?"

"You let him go, didn't you?"

"Mind your business and shut up. He got his abilities back with my help. What he will do with them is none of my concern or whether he lives or dies."

"Some father you are," Isshin said as he sat down.

"But I'm a better one than you."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

* * *

**Opening Theme: "Believe" by Folder 5**

Shows something moving across the sea into a bright light

_Destiny…Fate…Dreams…_

Luffy and Ichigo begin walking down separate paths and each is joined by their friend who appears one at a time. Luffy is joined with Zoro and Ichigo with Rukia.

_These unstoppable ideals are carried deep within the heart of man._

Luffy and Zoro are now with Nami, Usopp and Sanji_. _Ichigo and Rukia are joined with Chad, Orihime, and Uryu.

_As long as there still who seek freedom in this life._

Luffy and his group add on Chopper, Robin, Franky and Brook_._ Ichigo and his group add on Renji and Nel (in her espada form).

_These things shall not vanish from the earth_

The two cross paths and meet each other for the first time_._

**People tell me "my head's in the clouds." I don't care what say because I'm dreaming of you. **

**You are the treasure I found, so bright, so blod, and so illusive.**

The Straw Hats' ship, Thousand Sunny, is seen sailing through the Grand Line.

**It's hard to look away. Even though, it's blinding me.**

Ichigo, Chad, Uryu, Orihime, Rukia, and Renji looking at top of a building in Karakura Town.

**There are no words to describe how I feel inside.**

Hollows started to appear and the Straw Hats activated Coup de Burst to get away.

**I'm really really stuck on you, oh whoa.**

The Thousand Sunny arrives in Karakura Town to Ichigo and his friends' surprise.

**I'm going to follow my dreams however crazy they seem.**

Shows Uryu's past battles

**I won't stop 'till I get there you will see.**

Shows Chad's past battles

**You're all I need to have the strength to believe.**

Shows Rukia's past battles

**Believe in Wonderland**

Shows Orihime's past exploits and Ichigo's past battles. Then images of Nel and her 'brothers', Kizaru, Las Noches, the espada, and Aizen appears.

**I'm going to follow my dreams no matter how crazy they seem. I will share with you, a love so true.**

Luffy and his crew were seen running to a new adventure as Ichigo and his friends run to save Orihime.

**You're all I want, together we can move on. Live how we want to.**

Shows Shanks standing with Kisuke, Yoruichi, Tessai, Ururu, Jinta, Shinji and the visards.

**There is no limit to us. We got the power of love. We don't want to live ordinary lives.**

Shows the Straw Hats' past adventures, exploits, and battles.

**We have a chance to live in paradise. Believe in Wonderland.**

Shows Luffy and Ichigo's groups walking together as one.

* * *

In Orihime and Chopper's room, Orihime look through the window at the night of Hueco Mundo, thinking about her decision involving his arrancars.

'They told us to stay here and not make so much noise,' Orhime thought, 'But there's nothing to do here. And I'm hungry.'

Then Orihime heard Chopper's stomach growling.

"Oh man," Chopper said, "I miss Sanji's cooking already."

Orhime smiled at Chopper's remark and frowned again about what they saw.

* * *

(Flashback)

Grimmjow sonidoed to Luppi and drove his newly reborn arm through Luppi's chest.

Luppi coughed up blood and said weakly, "G-Grimmjow, you bastard. What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Taking my job back," Grimmjow responded, "Thanks filling in for me, but your days as one of the espada are over."

Grimmjow then fired a red cero and turned Luppi into ashes.

(End of Flashback)

* * *

'Did I make the right choice in coming here,' Orihime thought again, 'What if cooperating with people makes things worse? And Chopper, he was never given a choice to begin with.'

Then Orihime remember the damage that the arrancars cause to Ichigo and Tatsuki.

'No. I just have to make them believe that we can be useful to them. At least until everybody's ready for battle.'

She looks at the Straw Hats' Doctor and thought, 'He's confident that his crew is coming here to him. Then maybe Ichigo is coming here too.'

Then she felt the room shaking from the increase of spiritual pressure. Chopper felt the room shake as well and said, "What is this? An earthquake?"

In Aizen's throne room, Aizen felt the spirit enegry increase as well and said, "They're here."

* * *

Ichigo, Chad, and Uryu reached in the end of the garganta and stepped into a corridor. Ichigo looked at his surroundings and said, "What the…? This looks solid enough. Why did I think that Hueco Mundo would be slimy?"

"Keep quiet, Ichigo," Uryu said, "We need break-in without being noticed."

"Is this place really Hueco Mundo?"

"Did you hear what I said? We need to find a place to hide first and then..."

Then a creature came out of nowhere, spotted the three heroes and said, "Huh? Who are you?"

It was at that point, Uryu and Chad started running from the creature with Uryu dragging Ichigo with them.

"Wait a minute," Ichigo said, "Why are we running away?"

"Use your head," Uryu fired back, "The corridor will collapse if we do fight here."

"It won't collapse. And if it does, who cares?"

"You moron! Look around you! There are no windows around here!"

"So what?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you? We're underground! Why do you there are no windows? This isn't a good place for a fight. We need a bigger pace."

"Hey," Chad said, "There's something up ahead."

The three continue to run down the corridor until they've entered a much bigger room.

"It's a chamber."

"All right," Ichigo said, "Is this big enough for you?"

Then Uryu saw a staircase at the other end of the chamber and said, "Stairs! They must lead to the outside."

As Uryu was in on the stairs, he was stopped by an arrancar that was guarding the passageway (Arrancar #17, Iceringer Wernarr).

"Where do you think you're going, intruder," Iceringer threatened.

'Another one,' Uryu thought, 'But in a place like this, there's has to be more than one.'

Then the creature that the heroes were running from appeared as well. He is also an arrancar that was guarding the passageway (Arrancar #18, Demora Zodd).

"It looks like we're trapped," Uryu stated.

"Yeah," Ichigo said irritated, "No thanks to you."

To be continued…

* * *

**Next time: Uryu and Chad battle the two guardian arrancars. Do they have strength to defeat them?**

**Next chapter: Smash the Wave! Chad and Uryu: The Strongest Combo!**


	4. Chapter 4: Smash the Wave

Chapter 4: Smash the Wave! Chad and Uryu: The Strongest Combo

_Uryu and Chad started running from the creature with Uryu dragging Ichigo with them._

"_Wait a minute," Ichigo said, "Why are we running away?"_

"_Use your head," Uryu fired back, "The corridor will collapse if we do fight here."_

"_Hey," Chad said, "There's something up ahead."_

_The three continue to run down the corridor until they've entered a much bigger room._

"_It's a chamber."_

_Then Uryu saw a staircase at the other end of the chamber and said, "Stairs! They must lead to the outside."_

_As Uryu was in on the stairs, he was stopped by an arrancar that was guarding the passageway (Arrancar #17, Iceringer Wernarr)._

"_Where do you think you're going, intruder," Iceringer threatened._

'_Another one,' Uryu thought, 'But in a place like this, there's has to be more than one.'_

_Then the creature that the heroes were running from appeared as well. He is also an arrancar that was guarding the passageway (Arrancar #18, Demora Zodd)._

"_It looks like we're trapped," Uryu stated._

"_Yeah," Ichigo said irritated, "No thanks to you."_

* * *

**Opening Theme: "Believe" by Folder 5**

Shows something moving across the sea into a bright light

_Destiny…Fate…Dreams…_

Luffy and Ichigo begin walking down separate paths and each is joined by their friend who appears one at a time. Luffy is joined with Zoro and Ichigo with Rukia.

_These unstoppable ideals are carried deep within the heart of man._

Luffy and Zoro are now with Nami, Usopp and Sanji_. _Ichigo and Rukia are joined with Chad, Orihime, and Uryu.

_As long as there still who seek freedom in this life._

Luffy and his group add on Chopper, Robin, Franky and Brook_._ Ichigo and his group add on Renji and Nel (in her espada form).

_These things shall not vanish from the earth_

The two cross paths and meet each other for the first time_._

**People tell me "my head's in the clouds." I don't care what say because I'm dreaming of you. **

**You are the treasure I found, so bright, so blod, and so illusive.**

The Straw Hats' ship, Thousand Sunny, is seen sailing through the Grand Line.

**It's hard to look away. Even though, it's blinding me.**

Ichigo, Chad, Uryu, Orihime, Rukia, and Renji looking at top of a building in Karakura Town.

**There are no words to describe how I feel inside.**

Hollows started to appear and the Straw Hats activated Coup de Burst to get away.

**I'm really really stuck on you, oh whoa.**

The Thousand Sunny arrives in Karakura Town to Ichigo and his friends' surprise.

**I'm going to follow my dreams however crazy they seem.**

Shows Uryu's past battles

**I won't stop 'till I get there you will see.**

Shows Chad's past battles

**You're all I need to have the strength to believe.**

Shows Rukia's past battles

**Believe in Wonderland**

Shows Orihime's past exploits and Ichigo's past battles. Then images of Nel and her 'brothers', Kizaru, Las Noches, the espada, and Aizen appears.

**I'm going to follow my dreams no matter how crazy they seem. I will share with you, a love so true.**

Luffy and his crew were seen running to a new adventure as Ichigo and his friends run to save Orihime.

**You're all I want, together we can move on. Live how we want to.**

Shows Shanks standing with Kisuke, Yoruichi, Tessai, Ururu, Jinta, Shinji and the visards.

**There is no limit to us. We got the power of love. We don't want to live ordinary lives.**

Shows the Straw Hats' past adventures, exploits, and battles.

**We have a chance to live in paradise. Believe in Wonderland.**

Shows Luffy and Ichigo's groups walking together as one.

* * *

Ichigo, Chad and Uryu are now trapped in a chamber by the arrancars Iceringer and Demora.

"Are these guys arrancars too," Ichigo asked as unsheathes his zanpakuto, "They look more like hollows than the ones that we saw in the world in the living. Chad, Uryu, you guys stand back-"

Ichigo got cut off when Chad elbowed him in the side of his head and send through a wall.

"Wha…What the hell, Chad?"

"You need to stand back, Ichigo," Chad responded.

"We'll handle this," said Uryu.

"What," Ichigo said shocked.

"Kisuke told us about the arrancars. The ones that Grimmjow came with are a mixture of gillians and adjuchas. Menos Grandes usually take human form when they turn into arrancars, but the vastos lordes remain in human form all the time. Many of the other two classes never take human form after becoming arrancars. And the lower their intelligence, the more they look like hollows."

Demora took offence to Uryu's explanation and strike but Uryu moved out of the way.

"Uryu," Chad called as he rushed to his friend's aid but he was stopped when some kind of bullets were fired at him.

"I take issue with that," Iceringer said as he revealed his whip-like tentacles, "Demora may be an idiot but not me. Not Iceringer. That's very upsetting."

"Hey, I'm not an idiot," Demora fired back and returned in his attention to Uryu.

Uryu tried to launch an attack at the arrancar but he Demora attacked first.

"YOU"RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!"

Chad fired his attack at Iceringer but he sonidoed behind and said, "Can't take human form? Don't make me laugh. We abandoned our human forms in exchange for immense power."

Then Iceringer fired another round of bullets to Chad, who blocked them with his armor-like arm.

"Don't take us lightly humans."

"CHAD, URYU," Ichigo yelled knowing his friend are in danger.

"Be quiet," Uryu demanded, "Just shut up and watch."

Demora attacked Uryu again and the Quincy barely escaped that time.

'I thought he was throwing regular punches but he's actually wrapping reishi around his hands. It's a more troublesome attack than it looks. I can't construct a reishi heiso with him disrupting the reishi like that. If could put some distance between us.'

Uryu looked over his shoulder and saw Chad still fighting Iceringer.

"CHAD!"

Chad look at Uryu and saw him make a jester with his hand as Iceringer prepared to attack again.

"He's too slow," he said to himself, "He can't catch up with a sonido."

Then he looks at Uryu just standing there.

"What the…? Why isn't he moving?"

Demora charged at Uryu again and Iceringer yelled, "DEMORA, WAIT!"

Then a fist connected with Demora's face and sends him crashing to the ground.

"The matchup matters," Uryu said, "I've been fighting the same person lately that I overlooked the obvious. We're fighting 2 on 2 here. So if we run into trouble, we just have switch opponents."

Uryu revealed his Quincy star and created a new spirit bow as Chad's arm transformed again.

"Well then, it's our turn now."

* * *

**Part B**

Ichigo looked in amazement at Uryu's new weapon.

"W…What is that, Uryu," he asked, "Is it a bow?"

Uryu grabs his weapon and said, "What do you think? Of course, it is. You think I would use something else?"

Uryu created a arrow from his new bow and aimed it at Iceringer.

"This is my new spirit bow, **GINREI KOJAKU!**"

Uryu fired his arrow and the scene went black.

Meanwhile, Demora got his crashed through a wall by Chad.

Maybe I shouldn't have smashed your mask," Chad said, "You looked better with it on."

Demora looked Chad with pure hatred and disgust and yelled, "DAMN YOU!"

The arrancar threw a punch at Chad but it was caught.

"What's wrong? Is that all you got?"

Chad took the arrancar and slammed him to the ground. Elsewhere Iceringer came out of the smoke, injured from Uryu's attack.

"Damn," he cursed, "Stupid human!"

"Is this what you called sonido," Uryu asked appearing behind Iceringer, "Not bad. It's pretty fast."

"How? A human catching up with a sonido?"

"That's right. But I'm no ordinary human. I'm a Quincy. This is a Quincy high speed ability, known simply as **Hiren Kyaku**. Honestly, I think it's faster than the flash step."

"A Quincy? A higher kind of human? Never heard of them!"

"You haven't? You should be ashamed of your ignorance."

"WATCH YOUR TOUNGE! The fact that you can keep up with my sonido means nothing. Unless, you can stop my **UNA TIROTEA**!"

Iceringer at that point fired a barrage of bullets at Uryu as the Quincy counters with a barrage of arrows.

"Ha! You believe that you could shoot down my tiroteas with arrows? It's a simple-minded solution! A child could think of that, Quincy! Best of luck, but be warned! My una tirotea fires 108 missiles at once. All I have to do is sit back and watch you…"

"Is that so? Let me warn you, my Ginrei Kojaku fires 1,200."

"What?"

Then Iceringer's attack got overpowered by Uryu's arrows and Iceringer was defeated. Demora was still getting beaten down by Chad.

"Why…you son of a," he said between breathes, "There's no way I'll let a weakling like you…DEFEAT ME!"

The arrancar then fired his tongue like a spear but Chad with his newly formed arm. Demora saw what and said, "No…way."

"Are you done," Chad said, "This looks to me like you used your last resort. Now it's my turn. Sorry, normally I don't enjoy finishing off an opponent who lost a fight. But, this time I can't afford to be nice."

Chad walked up to Demora in a slow pace so he can finish the arrancar off.

"**EL DIRECTO!**"

Chad punches Demora with his right almost the way that Franky does it, and defeated Demora.

To be continued…

* * *

**Next time: Ichigo, Chad, and Uryu made to Hueco Mundo. Can they reach Aizen's palace, Las Noches?**

**Next chapter: The Adventure in the Hollow World! Aim for Las Noches!**

**Warning: the next chapter will not have the espada meeting. If you want to read that, go to chapter 2.**

**Detail about part 3: Part 3 will have the battles take place in the fake Karakura Town. Special guest appearances: "Red Hair" Shanks, "Dark King" Rayleigh, and some of the 11 supernovas.**

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5: Aim for Las Noches

Chapter 5: The Adventure in the Hollow World! Aim for Las Noches!

_Iceringer at that point fired a barrage of bullets at Uryu as the Quincy counters with a barrage of arrows._

"_Ha! You believe that you could shoot down my tiroteas with arrows? It's a simple-minded solution! A child could think of that, Quincy! Best of luck, but be warned! My una tirotea fires 108 missiles at once. All I have to do is sit back and watch you…"_

"_Is that so? Let me warn you, my Ginrei Kojaku fires 1,200."_

"_What?"_

_Then Iceringer's attack got overpowered by Uryu's arrows and Iceringer was defeated. Demora was still getting beaten down by Chad._

"_Why…you son of a," he said between breathes, "There's no way I'll let a weakling like you…DEFEAT ME!"_

_The arrancar then fired his tongue like a spear but Chad with his newly formed arm. Demora saw what and said, "No…way."_

"_Are you done," Chad said, "This looks to me like you used your last resort. Now it's my turn. Sorry, normally I don't enjoy finishing off an opponent who lost a fight. But, this time I can't afford to be nice." _

_Chad walked up to Demora in a slow pace so he can finish the arrancar off._

"_**EL DIRECTO!**__"_

_Chad punches Demora with his right almost the way that Franky does it, and defeated Demora._

* * *

**Opening Theme: "Believe" by Folder 5**

Shows something moving across the sea into a bright light

_Destiny…Fate…Dreams…_

Luffy and Ichigo begin walking down separate paths and each is joined by their friend who appears one at a time. Luffy is joined with Zoro and Ichigo with Rukia.

_These unstoppable ideals are carried deep within the heart of man._

Luffy and Zoro are now with Nami, Usopp and Sanji_. _Ichigo and Rukia are joined with Chad, Orihime, and Uryu.

_As long as there still who seek freedom in this life._

Luffy and his group add on Chopper, Robin, Franky and Brook_._ Ichigo and his group add on Renji and Nel (in her espada form).

_These things shall not vanish from the earth_

The two cross paths and meet each other for the first time_._

**People tell me "my head's in the clouds." I don't care what say because I'm dreaming of you. **

**You are the treasure I found, so bright, so blod, and so illusive.**

The Straw Hats' ship, Thousand Sunny, is seen sailing through the Grand Line.

**It's hard to look away. Even though, it's blinding me.**

Ichigo, Chad, Uryu, Orihime, Rukia, and Renji looking at top of a building in Karakura Town.

**There are no words to describe how I feel inside.**

Hollows started to appear and the Straw Hats activated Coup de Burst to get away.

**I'm really really stuck on you, oh whoa.**

The Thousand Sunny arrives in Karakura Town to Ichigo and his friends' surprise.

**I'm going to follow my dreams however crazy they seem.**

Shows Uryu's past battles

**I won't stop 'till I get there you will see.**

Shows Chad's past battles

**You're all I need to have the strength to believe.**

Shows Rukia's past battles

**Believe in Wonderland**

Shows Orihime's past exploits and Ichigo's past battles. Then images of Nel and her 'brothers', Kizaru, Las Noches, the espada, and Aizen appears.

**I'm going to follow my dreams no matter how crazy they seem. I will share with you, a love so true.**

Luffy and his crew were seen running to a new adventure as Ichigo and his friends run to save Orihime.

**You're all I want, together we can move on. Live how we want to.**

Shows Shanks standing with Kisuke, Yoruichi, Tessai, Ururu, Jinta, Shinji and the visards.

**There is no limit to us. We got the power of love. We don't want to live ordinary lives.**

Shows the Straw Hats' past adventures, exploits, and battles.

**We have a chance to live in paradise. Believe in Wonderland.**

Shows Luffy and Ichigo's groups walking together as one.

* * *

Demora coughed up blood as he fell to the ground.

"It's done," Chad said as he walks away.

Iceringer on the other saw what to his partner and tried to attack.

"Damn that stupid human," he said as he prepared to fire another missile from his claw but it was shot off by Uryu.

"I told you," Uryu said to the arrancar, "I'm a Quincy. Now I need you to deliver this message to Aizen. It's not the soul reapers he should be afraid off. He should the Quincy."

Then the room began to shake and fall apart.

"Oh, great," Ichigo said, "What the hell is going on now?"

"The room is collapsing," Chad answered.

"Yeah, because you two weaken it with all the fighting. We're in the basement of a building. How are we supposed to out of here?"

"You don't," said a weakened Iceringer, "No one will be leaving here. That's how the room was designed. We are the guardians of this portal. And our duty to eliminate those who tries to enter Las Noches through this route. If we are defeated, the room will collapse taking us with it. Remember this, humans! That's the type of enemies you're up against. The real battle starts here. And the end result will not be in your favor."

"Up the stairs, you guys. Let's out of here."

"He should fear you, eh? A bold statement you made, Quincy. But you don't get it. Lord Aizen fears no man. That's why we serve under him. To us, who were born from fear the path he walks, the path of fearlessness, shimmers like the moonlight, that's what he is."

The room collapsed and is now buried in the sand of the hollow world with Ichigo, Chad and Uryu popping out of the sand.

"Well, we're outside somehow," Ichigo said as the three heroes dusted themselves off, "So this is their world. There has to be a way out."

The three then took a look at their surroundings and saw a desert with dried up trees and rocks.

"This is Hueco Mundo. Not very cheery. There's nothing here but a desert and it's white."

"There are some trees," Chad pointed out, "But they're all dried up."

"No," Uryu said as he took a twig from a nearby tree, "They're made of Quartz or something."

"H…Hey guys, look at this."

Ichigo and Uryu turned around and saw a huge palace in the middle of the white desert.

"Is that a palace or a fortress," Uryu asked, "Is that the Las Noches place that guy was talking about?"

"It's huge," Ichigo said, "Look, those tree like sticks next to it."

"It must be enormous," Chad said, "It's messing up my sense of scale."

"Good thing we have a chance to get a full picture of the area," Uryu stated.

"What good does that do us," Ichigo asked.

"It could be useful later," Chad responded, "It's better than not seeing it, anyway."

"Yeah, I'm willing to bet that Orihime and this Chopper is held somewhere in there."

"Probably so," said Uryu, "There doesn't appear to be anywhere else they're being held."

"You guys to run? If we stand around any longer, we're got ambushed."

"Right," Chad said as they begin to run towards the palace. But what they don't know is that they're already had been discovered.

* * *

**Part B**

Ichigo fall the sandy ground as he, Chad, and Uryu took a little rest after running the past hour and a half.

"We've been running, but it doesn't look like we're anywhere near it," Ichigo said, "Is that palace really here or is it an illusion?"

"It's not an illusion," Uryu stated, "We're the only ones here. If you want I'll tell you what an illusion is."

"NO WAY!"

Then a little hollow lizard caught Ichigo's attention and quickly ran away.

"I thought that this is a dead world but I think that there are little creatures in it. But don't hollows feed on human souls? Then what these little guys live on?"

"Hueco Mundo does have a high quality of reishi. Maybe small hollows sustain themselves by breathing."

"There's a lot of reishi in the atmosphere? HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?"

"Quincies can use reishi when they fight. The higher the quality of reishi there is, the stronger we are. I found out we were fighting back there. After I got the hang of it, I should fight better than I did in the world of the living or the soul society."

"Is it so? You're really convenient. You and the hollow are set, but what about me?"

"WHAT WAS THAT? IT SHOULD WORK FOR SOUL REAPERS TOO! "

"Not for me."

"WHY NOT YOU? RUKIA GOT HER POWERS BACK FROM THE REISHI IN THE SOUL SOCIETY!"

"Maybe she's an odd one."

Chad placed his hands near the sand and felt a strange presence as the sand moved.

"Anyway, the high amounts of reishi here is an advantage for the arrancars as well. I don't how Aizen is turning hollows into arrancars or how are they organized they are, but they see us as the enemy and their lunch. We have to assume that the hollows we'll meet here are stronger than they appear. We have to be careful."

"You talk too damn much. See you later."

"There you go again just when I'm…"

"Whatever. Keep talking. Let's get going, Chad."

Then a giant worm along with two hollow appeared chasing a little girl.

"What the…? Is that a human? How did a human get here?"

"Who cares? We gotta go and help him."

Chad, Ichigo, and Uryu began to run towards the kid and the hollows.

To be continued…

* * *

**Next time: Ichigo, Uryu, and Chad are introduced to Nel and her 'brothers'.**

**Next Chapter: You're The Weird Creature! Nel and Her Weird Friends!**

**Please review**


	6. Chapter 6: Nel and Her Strange Friends

Chapter 6: You're The Weird Creature! Nel and Her Strange Friends!

Ichigo, Chad and Uryu are looking at a palace in the middle of the white desert.

"That must that Las Noches place those guys were talking about," Uryu stated.

"That thing is enormous," Ichigo said.

"I can't tell how far it is," Chad said.

"The way that this place operates we could get dragged into another fight. Let's get moving."

As the three heroes start to move, the worm like creature (Bawabawa), a hollow with a bug-like mask and one eye was covered by a purple cloth (Pesche Guatiche), and a hollow with some kind of a tiki mask (Dondochakka), chasing a little girl wearing a green cloak (Nel Tu).

"A human," Ichigo pointed out.

"Impossible," Uryu said, "There can't be another human living here."

The little girl appeared to be crying as she was being chased by the three hollows. Then the hollow with the tiki mask got hit by Ichigo's zanpakuto (still wrapped in its cloth) and was sent flying a few feet back.

"My brother," said the hollow with the bug mask. Then he looked up and saw Uryu and Chad coming towards him and the worm hollow. "NOOOOOOO!"

"It's hurts, the tip…the tip is poking me."

"Stop that," the little girl spoke up, "Leave them alone. Stop picking on us. What did we ever do to you?"

The girl revealed a skull mask on the top of her head, showing that she's an arrancar.

"A mask," Ichigo said, "So are you a hollow?"

* * *

**Opening Theme: "Believe" by Folder 5**

Shows something moving across the sea into a bright light

_Destiny…Fate…Dreams…_

Luffy and Ichigo begin walking down separate paths and each is joined by their friend who appears one at a time. Luffy is joined with Zoro and Ichigo with Rukia.

_These unstoppable ideals are carried deep within the heart of man._

Luffy and Zoro are now with Nami, Usopp and Sanji_. _Ichigo and Rukia are joined with Chad, Orihime, and Uryu.

_As long as there still who seek freedom in this life._

Luffy and his group add on Chopper, Robin, Franky and Brook_._ Ichigo and his group add on Renji and Nel (in her espada form).

_These things shall not vanish from the earth_

The two cross paths and meet each other for the first time_._

**People tell me "my head's in the clouds." I don't care what say because I'm dreaming of you. **

**You are the treasure I found, so bright, so blod, and so illusive.**

The Straw Hats' ship, Thousand Sunny, is seen sailing through the Grand Line.

**It's hard to look away. Even though, it's blinding me.**

Ichigo, Chad, Uryu, Orihime, Rukia, and Renji looking at top of a building in Karakura Town.

**There are no words to describe how I feel inside.**

Hollows started to appear and the Straw Hats activated Coup de Burst to get away.

**I'm really really stuck on you, oh whoa.**

The Thousand Sunny arrives in Karakura Town to Ichigo and his friends' surprise.

**I'm going to follow my dreams however crazy they seem.**

Shows Uryu's past battles

**I won't stop 'till I get there you will see.**

Shows Chad's past battles

**You're all I need to have the strength to believe.**

Shows Rukia's past battles

**Believe in Wonderland**

Shows Orihime's past exploits and Ichigo's past battles. Then images of Nel and her 'brothers', Kizaru, Las Noches, the espada, and Aizen appears.

**I'm going to follow my dreams no matter how crazy they seem. I will share with you, a love so true.**

Luffy and his crew were seen running to a new adventure as Ichigo and his friends run to save Orihime.

**You're all I want, together we can move on. Live how we want to.**

Shows Shanks standing with Kisuke, Yoruichi, Tessai, Ururu, Jinta, Shinji and the visards.

**There is no limit to us. We got the power of love. We don't want to live ordinary lives.**

Shows the Straw Hats' past adventures, exploits, and battles.

**We have a chance to live in paradise. Believe in Wonderland.**

Shows Luffy and Ichigo's groups walking together as one.

* * *

"Please leave us alone," the little girl said as her and the three hollow bowed in apology, "We didn't think our game of eternal tag would cause a misunderstanding. It'll never happen again."

"You play a game called eternal tag," Uryu asked.

"Unfortunately, there's nothing else to do in Hueco Mundo to pass the time."

"Wait," Ichigo interjects, "You were crying."

"Of course, Nel is a masochist and it's not fun for Nel until Nel is chased to the point where Nel starts to cry."

Ichigo whacked the hollow with the tiki and yelled, "WHY ARE TEACHING THIS KID WORDS LIKE MASOCHIST?"

"Wait," Uryu said, "Nel is your name, right?"

"Of course, Nel is an arrancar and Nel's full name Nel Tu."

"Wait, you're an arrancar," Ichigo asked.

"Nel sure is. Oh and these are Nel's brothers."

"I'm Nel's older brother, Pesche," said the hollow with the bug mask.

"And I'm the oldest brother, Dondochakka," said the hollow with the tiki mask.

"Brother," Chad said confused.

"And this is our pet, Bawabawa," Nel introduced the worm like hollow.

"Wait, wait, wait," Ichigo said.

"You have a question?"

"Since when do arrancars have siblings and pets?"

"What are talking about? Arrancars always have those."

"When I met Nel, she was so cute I decided to be her older brother," Dondochakka said, "Know what I'm talking about"

"Yep, same here," Pesche said.

"Then that means you're not really siblings at all," Ichigo stated.

It took a while before Nel and her 'brothers' to process what Ichigo said and then it hit them like a brick.

"If these aren't my brothers," Nel said nervously, "What are they then?"

"Not her brother," Dondochakka said shocked, "What are you talking about?"

"No way!"

"I mean," Ichigo started, "What am I talking about? You guys could definitely be siblings."

After the three arrancars calmed down, Ichigo looked at Nel and said, "This is so bizarre. Are you guys sure that you're arrancars?"

"What are you trying to say," Nel said a bit insulted, "Do you see this here, a beautiful cracked arrancar mask."

"It's just that you're different from the arrancars that came to the world of the living."

"Oh, but of course we do. The arrancars that went to the world of the living are called numberos."

"Numberos? What are they?"

"Numberos are the guys who are stronger than the menos grande before they become arrancars. They can be identified by a two-digit number and they serve under the espada."

"They sure have it good," Pesche stated.

"Yeah, it just not right," Dondochakka said.

"They're an elite fighting force," Nel said, "They is no comparison to them and garbage bugs like us."

"Uh…garbage bugs," Ichigo repeated with a sweat drop.

"You got some nerve to say that we don't look like arrancars when you look less like arrancars than we do. You don't have a mask and you wear a black kimono, you dress more like a…"

"A soul reaper," Dondochakka finished, "You know what I'm talking about?"

"Yeah," Pesche agreed, "Like a soul reaper."

Then they realized that if Ichigo wore clothes that don't look like the ones that an arrancar wear, he can't be an arrancar.

"What's wrong," Ichigo asked seeing the scared look on Nel's face.

"What are you guys anyway," Nel asked scared.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, substitute soul reaper," Ichigo introduced himself.

"Uryu Ishida," Uryu said, "I am a Quincy."

"Yasutora Sado," Chad said, "And I'm human."

Nel and his 'brother' were terrified after Ichigo and his friends revealed what they are.

"A SOUL REAPER," Nel yelled.

"A QUINCY AND A HUMAN," Pesche yelled as well.

"What are we doing to do," Dondochakka said.

"You know what that means," Nel said as all three of them point at Ichigo, Chad and Uryu, "YOU'RE THE BAD GUYS!"

"Wait, you mean you didn't know who were," Ichigo said confused.

"Of course because you never told us who you were."

"You should have said something from the start," Pesche said.

"Bad guys, I can't believe it," Dondochakka said.

"You know what, I think the bad guys are going to kill us," Nel said to her two brothers and they nod in agreement.

"No, we're not going to kill you," Ichigo said now annoyed.

"I wasn't accepting this at all," Uryu said.

"Who knew there were arrancars like this," Chad asked.

The three huddled up to find out what to do with Ichigo and his two pals.

"What are we going to do now," Nel whispered.

"We gonna die," Dondochakka said.

"Yeah," Pesche said, "I don't think there's any way we can beat them."

"We have to," Nel responded, "They're the bad guys."

"Nel's right," Dondochakka said, "How we invite them to play eternal tag? As we pretend to play with them, we'll nail them and make a break for it."

"Now, that's a good idea."

"Maybe we can beat them after all," Pesche said as they give Ichigo with a devious look.

"Oh Mr. Soul reaper, if you're not bad guys then play with us."

"What," Ichigo said in confusion.

"Alright, on your mark," Nel said as she runs toward Ichigo, "Get ready."

She jumped on Ichigo's should, stole his zanpakuto, and said, "Tag, you're it."

Ichigo realized that Nel took his zanpakuto as he yelled, "HEY, GET BACK HERE!"

Nel laughed as she ran from Ichigo, dragging his zanpakuto through the white sand, and said, "Now catch Nel, beat Nel up, and make Nel cry."

As Ichigo started to chase Nel, Pesche and Dondochakka began to run after Ichigo.

"This is a game of eternal tag," Pesche answered.

"We're gonna tag you good, so get ready," Dondochakka said as they catch up with Ichigo. Chad and Uryu watched Ichigo getting involved in Nel's little game.

"Ichigo got his zanpakuto stolen quickly," Uryu said.

"Do you think he wanted to play eternal tag with," Chad asked.

Then Bawabawa showed up and started chasing Uryu and Chad.

"Why is he chasing us too," Uryu asked.

"That's what I want to know," said Chad.

Now everyone is chasing everyone as they all are playing eternal tag.

"Looks like we got new players," Dondochakka said, "Know what I'm talking about."

"It is the best thing about eternal tag," Pesche pointed out, "More people there are the more fun it gets, just rock, paper, scissors."

"What are you talking about," Ichigo said, "Rock, paper, scissors isn't fun with more people. This isn't fun neither."

Nel continues to run with Ichigo's zanpakuto until she tripped over a root from one of the dried up trees. Ichigo looked behind him and saw the two arrancars still chasing him and picked Nel off the ground before the two arrancars tripped and fall to the ground. Chad and Uryu got out of the way as Bawabawa did the same thing. Ichigo put Nel down and dusted her off.

"Can you stand," he asked.

"Wow, Nel can't believe you saved her," Nel said.

"Of course, I did. If I hadn't, you would have been crushed under the giant arrancar. Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Nel looked at Ichigo like she was star struck and said, "Nel's fine."

"That's good," Ichigo said as he got his zanpakuto back from Nel, "We got to get moving. See you, Nel."

Ichigo, Chad, and Uryu started to walk towards Las Noches until Nel said, "Are you running away?"

"WHAT," Ichigo yelled as he turned around.

"Are you going to run away after what you did to us?"

Ichigo mentally cursed himself out as Nel starts to cry. Ichigo sighed and said, "Look, we don't have time to play with you. Go with your friends and play some tag."

Tears came out of Nel's eyes as she yelled, "YOU'RE SO MEAN TO NEL! YOU WERE PLAYING WITH NEL'S FELLING WHEN YOU SHOULD HAVE KILLED NEL INSTEAD! IT WOULD BE LESS PAINFUL FOR NEL THAT WAY!"

Ichigo sighed again as he said to himself, "Why do this crap always happen to me?"

"SINCE YOU ASKED FOR DEATH," a new voice said, "I SHALL GRANT YOU YOUR WISH."

Then a giant monster made completely out of sand appears in front of Ichigo and the others. Nel and her brothers looked at the hollow in complete fear.

"What the hell," Ichigo said, "What is that?"

"That's Ruruganga," Nel answered, "The guardian of the white sand."

"I was informed moments ago by Las Noches that we have inturders," Ruruganga said, "I never expect that they have you garbage bugs as spies. Unfrogivable, I'll turn you all into desert sand."

"It's not like that. You see, we were only..."

"Stand aside, Nel," Ichigo said, "It looks like this guy isn't here to play around."

Ichigo unsheathes his zanpakuto and prepares to strikes.

"Let's go, you monster. **GETSUGA TENSHO!**"

Ichigo fires his main attack at the hollow causing it to turn into sand.

"Now he's toast."

"WHAA," Nel yelled.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HE DID THAT," Pesche yelled.

"THAT WAS A SNEAK ATTACK! HE'S A BAD GUY!"

"Shut up," Ichigo fired back, "I just save your buts, didn't I? Besides, I hit him head-on. It wasn't a sneak attack."

Uryu's eyes widen he felt the sand hollow's spiritual pressure and called out, "Ichigo."

"He's back," Chad said.

"Say what," Ichigo said as he saw Ruruganga regenerate right in front of him.

"YOU WON'T CONFESS TO ADPEMTING A SNEAK ATTACK," Ruruganga said, "FOR THIS, YOU MUST BE PUNISHED."

"What are you trying to pull? It wasn't a sneak attack. And how are you to regenerate so quickly? WHAT'S WITH THE GUY ANYWAY?"

"Can't you figure it out," Nel asked, "Ruruganga is obviously made out of sand."

"You don't have to be so casual about it. He's after you too. Don't just stand around like it's another game of tag."

"NO MORE TALK," Ruruganga said as he threw a punch at Ichigo which was avoided, "HOW ILL-MANNERED YOU ARE. I'LL TURN YOU ALL INTO DESERT SAND! **SABLES!**"

The hollow created a sand storm and managed to get Nel caught in it.

"Grab my hand," Ichigo told Nel and she did what she was told. Then, Ruruganga created two more sand storms that targeted Ichigo. The vizard tried to hit the hollow again but it regenerated quickly.

"IDIOT, IT'S USELESS," the hollow said, "FOOL, DID YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME WITH SUCH A WEAK ATTACK?"

"Damn it," Ichigo said, "There's no end to this guy."

"Ichigo, let's combine attack," Uryu suggested.

"We'll take this guy down without a trace," Chad added.

"Alright then," Ichigo said as he fired his best attack, "**GETSUGA TENSHO!**"

"**GINREI KOJAKU**," Uryu yelled as he fired he arrow.

"**EL DIRECTO**," Chad yelled as he hit his best attack.

The three attacks connected and Ruruganga was reduced to desert sand.

"He coming," Nel said worried.

"**DESERT GIRASOLE**" was said as a giant hole of sand was made under everybody's feet.

"An ant's lion pit," Uryu said as everyone was slowly sinking into the sand. Nel was the fastest to sink due to her being little but Ichigo grabbed her hand to make sure she doesn't sink any farther.

"Don't let go," Ichigo said. "Nel won't let go," Nel replied.

"Alright, is there any to defeat this guy?"

"It seems impossible," Uryu said.

"I can't find a way to attack to attack this guy," Chad said.

"Hey, Nel," Ichigo called, "Does this got any weaknesses I should know about?"

"Well, he does have one weakness," Nel answered, "But, Nel can't tell a bad guy like you what it is."

"WHY YOU LITTLE! He dragging you in too, so spill it."

"It's water."

"Water?"

"That's right, water."

"Water in a desert, huh," Chad said.

"Where are we going to find any water," Ichigo asked.

"There isn't any," Nel said, "It's impossible. That's why Ruruganga is invicible. That's why he guards the palace."

Then, the said hollow reappears in front of his victims.

"I WILL SWALLOW YOU UP IN ONE FELL SWOOP," he said as he opened his jaw and closes in on Ichigo and the others. Just when they were about to be eaten, Ruruganga was frozen in ice and shattered into a million pieces. He looked at the direction where the ice came from and saw his two soul reaper friends, Rukia and Renji.

"More soul reapers," Nel said scared, "More of the bad guys."

Ichigo started to run towards his friends and said, "I can't believe that you're here." Once Ichigo got in arms reach of Rukia, she jakked Ichigo in the jaw and Renji knocked him to the ground.

"Hey, easy," Nel cried.

"IDIOT," Rukia yelled at Ichigo, "WHY DID YOU GO TO HUECO MUNDO BY YOURSLEF? WHY COULDN'T YOU WAIT FOR US?!"

"Because," Ichigo answered, "I didn't think you were coming."

"WE WERE, NO MATTER WHAT!"

Ichigo's eyes widen as Rukia continued, "Me and Renji were planning to come here from the very begining. Why didn't you wait for us? I thought we were your friends."

Ichigo smiled and said, "You're right, sorry."

"Well at least, you understand. Don't make announce anyway like that again."

"Right."

"Now with that aside," Rukia said turning her attention Nel and her 'family', "Who are they?"

"What," Nel said insulted, "What kind of a rude question is that? NEL TU!"

"DONDOCHAKKA," Dondochakka introduced himself.

"PESCHE GUATICHE," Pesche said.

"And we are..." They said together along with three different name of their group at the same time.

"You're not on the same page," Ichigo said.

"I told you we are the 'Nadoni Band of Thieves'," Nel told her 'brothers'.

"I said I want the 'Three Desert Brothers'," Pesche requested.

"I want 'The Big Three' or forget about it," Dondochakka said.

Ichigo turned to Rukia and said, "Well you get the idea, they're hollow."

"What am I suppose to get exactly," Rukia asked.

Nel and her 'brothers' turned her attention a crying Bawabawa. "Oh no, Bawabawa's crying," Nel stated.

"Don't worry Bawabawa," Pesche said, "We haven't forgeten about you."

"Right, along with Bawabawa we are..." Dondochakka started and all three ended by saying the same different names at the same time again.

"It's time for you to be quiet now," Ichigo said annoyed and started leaving with his friends to Las Noches.

"They're leaving," Pesche said watching Ichigo and his friends walking to the palace.

"Forget about it," Dondochakka said.

Nel still wanted to help her new friend so she yelled out, "HEY WAIT, ITZAGO!"

That stopped Ichigo in his tracks as he yelled, "HEY, IT'S ICHIGO, NOT ITZAGO!"

"If you wait for us, we'll take you to Las Noches."

Soon after, Ichigo and the others got on the worm like hollow as it traveled to Las Noches. Ichigo sitting on Bawabawa's with his legs crossed and Nel was on his lap, glaring at Rukia.

"Why is she looking at me like that," Rukia asked.

"I don't know," Ichigo said.

"May I ask what's your relationship is with Itzago," Nel growled.

"W-what," Rukia said dumbstruck.

"You're real popular with the ladies," Renji taunted Ichigo.

"Just shut up," Ichigo fired back, "Oh by the way, where did get those cloaks? Did you pick them up from somewhere?"

"They're gifts," Rukia replied, "I heard that Hueco Mundo has a very rough terrain and we need protection."

"Really, who said that?"

Rukia blushed when answered, "My brother did."

Ichigo's eyes widen when Rukia said that as well as the eyes of Uryu and Chad. "S-so that means Byakuya sent you here to find me?"

"Actually, Kisuke was the one who opened the garganta," Renji expained, "That was my captain who send us to the World of the Living."

* * *

(Flashback)

Byakuya walking the down the hallway of the Kuchiki mansion as he said this:

"The order recieved was to bring back to the Soul Society from the World of the Living. Do whatever you like."

(End of flashback)

* * *

"You see," Rukia asked.

"Whoa, I see," Ichigo smirked, "Byakuya did that, huh? He sure gotten soft."

"He also it must be hard for the enemy having that dingy boy around."

Ichigo's expression changed to anger when he punched Bawabawa without knowing it. "That bastard."

Bawabawa yelled in pain and Uryu yelled at Ichigo, "ICHIGO, WHY ARE YOU PUNCHING OUR RIDE?!"

"That's right," Nel said, "Don't pick on Bawabawa. If you wanna pick on someone, trying picking on Nel."

"ENOUGH," Ichigo yelled and then Ruruganga reappeared in front of the traveling group.

To be continued...

* * *

**Next time: Ichigo and his group get trapped in the menos forest and Rukia is missing.**

**Next chapter: Thoughts of Home! The Menos Forest of No Escape!**

**A/N: The Straw Hat Pirates will make their appearance soon. Also, it's going to look like I'm reacting the Hueco Mundo Arc like it is but there are going to be few change as the story goes on. This will on every Saturday. I'm coming up with another One Piece x Bleach crossover on September 16. **

**Please review**


	7. Chapter 7: Thoughts of Home

Chapter 7: Thoughts of Home! The Menos Forest of No Escape!

Ruruganga reappears in front of Ichigo and the others blocking their way into Las Noches.

"He's still alive," Renji said looking at the sand hollow.

"It can't be," Rukia said surprised, "I shattered him into a thousand pieces."

"STOP RIGHT THERE," Ruruganga growled, "I WON'T LET TAKE ANOTHER STEP TOWARDS LAS NOCHES."

"Ruruganga is made off out of sand," Nel explained, "So it would sense for there to be another one."

"So this is the second body," Uryu said.

Rukia drew her zanpakuto and immediately released her shikai, "**DANCE, SODE NO SHIRAYUKI! TSUGI NO MAI, HAKUREN!**" She pierced four holes on Bawabawa's back and he yelled in pain.

"RUKIA, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING," Renji yelled. Rukia realized what she did and stopped her attack. "Sorry, I got a little excited," she said.

"HEY," Nel yelled, "YOU HURT HIM, LADY!"

"**DESERT GIRASOLE**," Ruruganga created another pit of sand to trap our heroes. Every one tried to hang to Bawabawa but Rukia flew off of the hollow and the first to be swallowed up the sand. The others gotten swallowed and were send underground soon after.

* * *

Opening Theme: "Believe" by Folder 5

Shows something moving across the sea into a bright light

_Destiny…Fate…Dreams…_

Luffy and Ichigo begin walking down separate paths and each is joined by their friend who appears one at a time. Luffy is joined with Zoro and Ichigo with Rukia.

_These unstoppable ideals are carried deep within the heart of man._

Luffy and Zoro are now with Nami, Usopp and Sanji_. _Ichigo and Rukia are joined with Chad, Orihime, and Uryu.

_As long as there still who seek freedom in this life._

Luffy and his group add on Chopper, Robin, Franky and Brook_._ Ichigo and his group add on Renji and Nel (in her espada form).

_These things shall not vanish from the earth_

The two cross paths and meet each other for the first time_._

People tell me "my head's in the clouds." I don't care what say because I'm dreaming of you.

You are the treasure I found, so bright, so blod, and so illusive.

The Straw Hats' ship, Thousand Sunny, is seen sailing through the Grand Line.

It's hard to look away. Even though, it's blinding me.

Ichigo, Chad, Uryu, Orihime, Rukia, and Renji looking at top of a building in Karakura Town.

There are no words to describe how I feel inside.

Hollows started to appear and the Straw Hats activated Coup de Burst to get away.

I'm really really stuck on you, oh whoa.

The Thousand Sunny arrives in Karakura Town to Ichigo and his friends' surprise.

I'm going to follow my dreams however crazy they seem.

Shows Uryu's past battles

I won't stop 'till I get there you will see.

Shows Chad's past battles

You're all I need to have the strength to believe.

Shows Rukia's past battles

Believe in Wonderland

Shows Orihime's past exploits and Ichigo's past battles. Then images of Nel and her 'brothers', Kizaru, Las Noches, the espada, and Aizen appears

I'm going to follow my dreams no matter how crazy they seem. I will share with you, a love so true.

Luffy and his crew were seen running to a new adventure as Ichigo and his friends run to save Orihime.

You're all I want, together we can move on. Live how we want to.

Shows Shanks standing with Kisuke, Yoruichi, Tessai, Ururu, Jinta, Shinji and the visards

There is no limit to us. We got the power of love. We don't want to live ordinary lives.

Shows the Straw Hats' past adventures, exploits, and battles

We have a chance to live in paradise. Believe in Wonderland.

Shows Luffy and Ichigo's groups walking together as one

* * *

The group continues to fall down the hole leading underground while trying to hold on to Bawabawa. "Damn," Ichigo cursed under his breath. Uryu took a look behind the giant trees saw a group of menos standing in a group. "What's that," he asked as the group touched the ground with a big thud.

Ichigo slowly got back to his feet and asked, "Is everybody alright?"

"You can say that," Uryu said while pushing up his glasses.

"It looks like we're okay," Renji responded.

"Good," Ichigo said, "Thanks a lot, Bawabawa." Then Nel fell on the top on Ichigo's head, causing him to fall to the ground. "Boy that hurt," Nel said rubbing her mask. Ichigo got back up and yelled, "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE FALLING, NEL!"

Soon Pesche and Dodonchakka fell on top Ichigo, flatting him. "Wow, your reflexes are good, evil doers," Pesche said. "Hell yeah," Dodonchakka agreed. Nel clapped and said, "Can you believe that perfect landing?" Ichigo stood up, getting two hollows off of him and said, "Damn it, where the hell are we?" He took a look at the sky to see where they fell from, "So, we fell from up there huh?"

"Have you guys noticed how huge this place is," Chad asked.

"Yeah, I'm not sure if there's an exit to this place," Renji answered. Uryu walked to one of the tree and broke off a branch. "It's like I thought," he said, "The tree from the surface were actually the top of trees from down here."

Ichigo looked at Nel, Pesche, and Dodonchakka shaking in fear. "Hey, what's wrong with you guys," he asked.

"T-This is the menos forest," Nel said scared.

"Menos forest?"

"I knew it," Uryu said.

"Would you explain?"

"You see, when we were falling I saw a group of menos behind some of these trees."

"Menos," Renji repeated, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, it would make sense. It seems that the arrancars and espadas live above the surface while the lesser hollows live underground. Is that correct?"

"Yeah," Nel said with her eyes watering up, "You're right."

"Which means," Ichigo started.

"It means that this forest has hollows behind every tree," Renji said.

Ichigo walked up to Nel and asked, "Nel, do you know a way out of this place?"

"Nel only heard rumors of the Meno's forest," she said, "It's a new place for Nel. It the first time Nel has ever been here. Nel doesn't of any way out of here. AHHH, this isn't any good. We're all going to die for sure."

"IT'S REALLY A FOREST OF DEATH," Pesche yelled. "Yeah man, dangerous," Dodonchakka agreed.

"Don't worry, Nel," Ichigo said trying to calm Nel down, "We found a way into this forest and now we're going to find a way out."

"Ichigo," Nel called saying his name correctly this time.

"It's logical that we can see hollows which indicates that they a way in, which surely means there's a way out" Uryu explained.

"Very good, evil doers," Pesche complemented, "That's a very clever thing to say."

"You guys are very impressive," Dodonchakka added.

"Honestly, it doesn't please me much to be praised by you," Uryu said and Chad nodded.

"Alright if you guys don't mind, I like to get the hell out of here," Ichigo said.

Renji took a quick look at the surrounding area and realized someone's missing. "Hey, Ichigo," he called, "Rukia's missing." The others realized that the petite soul reaper wasn't with them.

"When did she disappear?"

"Probably when we were swallowed up in the sand," Uryu answered.

* * *

Elsewhere in the meno's forest, Rukia just woke up after being swallowed by the sand. She took a look at her surroundings and it was unfamiliar territory. "What happened," she asked herself, "Where am I?" She continued to look around and found a hole above her where had fallen. She tries a call out one of her friends' names to try and get a response. "ICHIGO!" There was no response give back to her. "Damn it, where are Ichigo and the others?" She looked what was in front of her and found and a series blue eyes staring at her. She quickly grabbed her zanpakuto, knowing she was going to fight if she want to back to her friends. The eyes that was looking Rukia belonged to the hollow that now attacking her. Rukia still had her shikai active and was easily defeating them one by one. But the more hollows she killed, the more their replacements show up.

'Damn, why are there so many hollows,' she thought, 'I keep defeating them, but their number don't diminish. There are as many as when I began. I have to reach to Ichigo and the others as soon as possible.' She tries to call her friends again, "ICHIGO, RENJI, WHERE ARE YOU?" Then she saw a little light that indicates an exit for her. "Is that…**SOME NO MAI, TSUKISHIRO!**" She created a pillar of ice to encase the hollows surrounding her as she makes her way to the light.

'If I could just get there…' Her thought was cut off when another hollow came out of nowhere but was quickly dealt with. As she reached the exit she saw a group of menos grande in front of her. "The Menos Grande," she identified the hollows in front of her, catching her attention. She readied her zanpakuto as one of the menos was charging up its cero. "A cero," Rukia was about to move out of the way but fell to the ground when she lost her footing after a piece of the ground fell off. The menos fired its cero. Just when it was about to hit Rukia, a mysterious man in a mask came out of nowhere. He was wearing the clothing that soul reapers wear and he's not an arrancar. The man grabbed Rukia and flash stepped out of the way of the blast. Then, he drew his sword and cut the menos in half along with the other menos.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ichigo and the others continue their little search for Rukia.

"HEY, RUKIA," Ichigo yelled first.

"RUKIA, WHERE ARE YOU," Renji yelled next.

"RUKIA," Uryu yelled third.

"HEY, SOUL REAPER," Nel, Pesche and Dodonchakka yelled last.

They continue to walk deeper into forest to look for their friend but there was still no sign of her. "What's the deal," Renji asked, "We can't find her anywhere."

"We did fall from the same place after all," Uryu said, "I don't really see how she could've gotten that far."

"Oh, I got it," Ichigo said

"What is it, Ichigo?"

"Rukia's really small and kind of a lightweight, right? Maybe, she got blown away."

"You're right, Ichigo," Renji said, "That would explain it. It make perfect sense, that's we find her when we search this place."

"What do think Rukia is, some sort of kite or something," Uryu asked knowing how dumb Ichigo's explanation is. Then Bawabawa stood up, surprising Ichigo and Renji.

"Hold on," Ichigo said, "What is he trying to say?"

Bawabawa said someone that Nel, Pesche, and Dodonchakka could understand and it must something to do with looking for Rukia. "Hey Ichigo," Nel said, "Bawabawa said that he's going to climb a tree and try to find her."

"Ah, Bawabawa," Pesche ran up to Bawabawa, "What a good boy. Alright go and get a good look. Look for that vial soul reaper with your sharp eyes, Bawabawa."

Dodonchakka ran up to Bawabawa too, giving a big thumbs up and said, "That's a good idea, Pesche."

Renji turned to Ichigo and said, "He just called her 'vial', didn't he?"

"And he doesn't have eyes either," Ichigo added.

"You know, all of your comments aren't helping here," Uryu pointed out.

Bawabawa begins to climb one of the trees near the group so that he could find Rukia. "Wait a minute," Uryu said stopped the hollow, "I want to see what this underground area looks like as a whole. Let jump and take a look of myself." Uryu jumped on Bawabawa as he started to climb again. "I'm going too," Chad said jumping on Bawabawa as well. "GIVE IT YOUR BEST, BAWABAWA," Nel, Pesche, and Dodonchakka cheered, "WE KNOW YOU CAN DO IT!"

"They don't give up," Renji said, "Impressive."

* * *

Back to Rukia, she was being carried through the forest by the masked man. "I really grateful to you for saving me," she said, "But it's time to put me down." The masked man didn't respond.

"You can let go of me." The masked man still said nothing, he jumping from tree to tree.

"I told you to let go," she said now irritated, "Hey, are you listening to me?" She loosens the grip on the man and went the other way. "See you later." She behind her and the masked man was nowhere to be found. He reappeared in front of Rukia and grabbed her again. "Hold on, what do you think you're doing?"

"Just bare with me," the man in the mask finally said, "We're arrive at my hideout momentarily."

Rukia took a good at the masked man and thought, 'This man…'

"Get ready," he said as he proceeding to continue to take Rukia to his hideout.

* * *

Somewhere in Hueco Mundo, a secret meeting was being held. Four mysterious figures gathered around the fire.

"There are many sounds in the forest," One of the figures said.

"There are several odd spiritual pressures," another figure said.

"So, what should we do," the third figure asked.

"They're die if leave them alone," said figure number 4.

A new figure walked up to them and said, "We just got word from Las Noches."

"Ah," said the first figure, "It looks like we're going to have some fun."

* * *

Back to Rukia, she and the masked man finally reached the hideout. As they got to the entrance the masked man let go of Rukia and walked in. "HEY," Rukia yelled trying to his attention but to no avail so she followed him inside. She looked around the hideout and saw some grass on the right side of the location and something else on the left. Then she looked and saw a light that looked familiar to her.

"Is that a light created by kido," she asked as the masked man sat down, "It's true, you really a soul reaper right? Where were you assigned? What's your squad?" She got no response from the man. "Tell the truth, you left your squad didn't you? Well, what do you have to say?"

"My name is Ashido," the masked man identified himself.

"A-Ashido?"

"And this place is called the Menos Forest."

"The Menos Forest?"

"This is where the Menos live. It's a world far away from the walls of the soul society." Ashido drew his zanpakuto and attacked Rukia. Rukia drew hers to block the attack.

"What are trying to do," she asked and once again got no response, "You don't want to talk, huh. Got nothing to say." Ashido let up his sword and attack again sending Rukia back but she rebound and charged in to attack Ashido but he was too strong for her.

"He's strong," she examined the soul reaper, "I can tell that his fighting style is random. But it still has incredible strength."

Ashido looked behind him and disappeared. Rukia was ready to counterattack if he shows up in front of her. But he appeared behind her and strike. She avoided the attack by rolling out of the way. She was breathing heavily knowing that her opponent is stronger than she is.

* * *

Meanwhile in the forest, Uryu and Chad were on Bawabawa looking at the area in hope to find Rukia.

"HEY," Ichigo yelled getting Uryu's attention, "CAN YOU SEE ANYTHING?"

"NO," Uryu yelled back, "IT'S NO GOOD!" Then Uryu remembered the group of menos he saw when they arrived at the forest. 'It's very strange. I could've sworn I saw a group of menos in this direction. But I don't see anywhere now. Where did the menos go?'

"What the," Ichigo said in background, "Take a look at that."

Uryu looked down and said, "Would you look that? What are they fussing about now?"

"Renji, let's go."

"Alright," Renji said following Ichigo.

"Uryu," Chad called, "Its hollows."

Chad was correct; hollows appeared from some of the trees and got shot down by Uryu's arrows and Chad's attack. On the ground below, Ichigo and Renji were busy taking down the hollows around them.

"Chad," Ichigo called out, "Uryu!"

"Get out of my way," Renji said as he cut down another hollow. Even after killing some of hollows, the both of them are still surrounded.

"What's this?"

"I have no idea."

"Now, they're surrounding us," Uryu said as more hollows continue to appear. Nel was with Pesche and Dodonchakka hiding behind a tree. "There they come," Nel said, "ICHIGO!"

Ichigo look over to the little arrancar said, "What is it, Nel? Hide yourself."

"You should, too," Nel warned, "Hide Ichigo!"

"Don't go, there's danger," Dodonchakka said.

"Right, the proper course is to leave those evil doers," Pesche suggested.

"But, we mustn't," Nel plead when the menos came. Nel looked on scared as ever. Ichigo and Renji watched the menos appear from the ground as Chad and Uryu looked on from Bawabawa.

"Look at the size of them," Chad said, "They're menos."

"Yes, I see," Uryu said, "That explain would what the howling is about. It's a menos. I should have guess that from before." That Bawabawa started to shake out of fear of the giant hollows.

"Bawabawa, please don't move around like that. My aim is…" The menos was about attack Bawabawa with its hand until Ichigo appeared.

"**GETSUGA TENSHO**," Ichigo yelled as he release a wave of energy and killed the menos and reappear in front of Uryu and Chad, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks to you." More menos appeared and surround the three.

Meanwhile, Renji was dealing with the hollow on the ground.

"**ROAR, ZABIMARU!**" Renji released his shikai and easily defeated the surrounding him.

Nel and her 'brothers' look on behind one of the trees.

"They just keep coming and coming, Pesche," Dodonchakka stated, "We're eaten for sure at this rate."

Pesche nodded in agreement and said, "Our only is to bravely withdraw."

"But what about Ichigo," Nel pleaded.

"Listen Nel, you going have to make yourself believe that those soul reapers are complete strangers. As if we never met them to begin with."

"Yeah, we already know them."

"That's precisely why saying to stop knowing them immediately." Then a group of hollows appeared and surrounded the three of them.

"It may too late already," Dondochakka said as all three of them scream in terror. A winged hollow came out of nowhere and took them away.

"ICHIGO," Nel cried.

"DAMN IT, WE'VE BEEN CAUGHT!"

"THEY'RE GOING TO EAT US," Pesche cried.

"I'm coming," Ichigo said. As he was about to help Nel, more hollows appear to block his path.

"I wonder why there's so many," Chad said.

"They're the ones that I saw earlier," Uryu pointed out.

"What the hell," Ichigo cursed as one of the menos fired a cero. If that's not enough, Rukia was still in a struggle against Ashido.

"Was this your only purpose of bringing me here," Rukia asked, "Was your purpose is to kill me?"

Ashido didn't answer the question but he charged in the scene went black.

* * *

Next chapter: Is Escape Possible?! The Vasto Lordes' Challenge is Set in Motion!


	8. Chapter 8: Is Escape Possible?

Chapter 8: Is Escape Possible?! The Vasto Lordes' Challenge is Set in Motion!

Opening Theme: "Believe" by Folder 5

Shows something moving across the sea into a bright light

_Destiny…Fate…Dreams…_

Luffy and Ichigo begin walking down separate paths and each is joined by their friend who appears one at a time. Luffy is joined with Zoro and Ichigo with Rukia.

_These unstoppable ideals are carried deep within the heart of man._

Luffy and Zoro are now with Nami, Usopp and Sanji_. _Ichigo and Rukia are joined with Chad, Orihime, and Uryu.

_As long as there still who seek freedom in this life._

Luffy and his group add on Chopper, Robin, Franky and Brook_._ Ichigo and his group add on Renji and Nel (in her espada form).

_These things shall not vanish from the earth_

The two cross paths and meet each other for the first time_._

People tell me "my head's in the clouds." I don't care what say because I'm dreaming of you.

You are the treasure I found, so bright, so blod, and so illusive.

The Straw Hats' ship, Thousand Sunny, is seen sailing through the Grand Line.

It's hard to look away. Even though, it's blinding me.

Ichigo, Chad, Uryu, Orihime, Rukia, and Renji looking at top of a building in Karakura Town.

There are no words to describe how I feel inside.

Hollows started to appear and the Straw Hats activated Coup de Burst to get away.

I'm really really stuck on you, oh whoa.

The Thousand Sunny arrives in Karakura Town to Ichigo and his friends' surprise.

I'm going to follow my dreams however crazy they seem.

Shows Uryu's past battles

I won't stop 'till I get there you will see.

Shows Chad's past battles

You're all I need to have the strength to believe.

Shows Rukia's past battles

Believe in Wonderland

Shows Orihime's past exploits and Ichigo's past battles. Then images of Nel and her 'brothers', Kizaru, Las Noches, the espada, and Aizen appears

I'm going to follow my dreams no matter how crazy they seem. I will share with you, a love so true.

Luffy and his crew were seen running to a new adventure as Ichigo and his friends run to save Orihime.

You're all I want, together we can move on. Live how we want to.

Shows Shanks standing with Kisuke, Yoruichi, Tessai, Ururu, Jinta, Shinji and the visards

There is no limit to us. We got the power of love. We don't want to live ordinary lives.

Shows the Straw Hats' past adventures, exploits, and battles

We have a chance to live in paradise. Believe in Wonderland.

Shows Luffy and Ichigo's groups walking together as one

* * *

Ashido points his sword in Rukia's face, stopped, then puts it back in its sheath and walks away.

"Why did you attack me?" Rukia asked.

"I was testing your strength," Ashido answered.

"For what reason?"

"This forest is vicious. The weak cannot survive here." Ashido proceeded to walk outside and Rukia soon followed.

"Ashido," she called out when said person put his hand out to stop her.

"Someone's fighting," Ashido said, "I can sense it."

Rukia then felt the spiritual pressure that Ashido and said, "That spiritual pressure, it Ichigo's."

"They're recklessly exposing their position. They're going to draw the menos toward them." Ashido said as he prepares to go to their location.

"I'm coming too." Rukia stated.

"No, stay here."

"They're my friends. I came here with them, we fight together."

Ashido paused to what Rukia said and asked, "What's your name? Tell me your name."

"I'm Rukia Kuchiki. I'm a member of Squad…" Ashido headed off into the forest before Rukia finshed her introductions and Rukia went after him.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the menos forest, Ichigo and the others are still fighting hollows. "**GETSUGA TENSHO!**" Ichigo yelled as he unleashed his signature move and killed another menos. As he landed on one the tree branches, the remaining menos began to fire their cero, destroying the tree Ichigo was on. Luckly for him, he use the flash step to escape the blast. He is now on the ground below, running for safety.

"What the hell? No matter how many menos I destroy, more of them just keep coming."

"Ichigo!" Chad yelled out as he along with Uryu and Renji join Ichigo in his retreat.

"This is completely crazy." Uryu stated, "We should retreat."

"He's right." Renji agreed, "We can't win. There's just too many of them."

"I know." Ichigo said.

"Even so, what are we going to do about Nel and her friends?" Chad asked.

"Save them."

"And Rukia?" Uryu added.

"We'll find her. But right now, our priority is to track down Nel." Then Bawabawa appeared from wherever he was at, in front of Ichigo and the others.

"Bawabawa!" Ichigo called out as the worm-like hollow mumbled someone to Ichigo.

"I think he want us to climb aboard." Chad suggested.

"Good boy. Do you know where Nel and the others are?" Bawabawa mumbled what appears to be yes as everyone climbed on the hollow, "Alright, let's go. We're counting on you." Bawabawa then proceed to where he thinks Nel and her friends should be.

* * *

Deep inside another part of the menos forest, a small group of hollow known as vasto lordes appeared in the spot knowing that they got uninvited guest.

"The atmosphere in the forest has been agitated." Said the hollow in the purple skin and a hole on the left side of his chest.

"Because of the intruders, I imagine." The hollow with the teal skin.

"If that's true, than the report from Las Noches was correct." The hollow with green skin and muscles said.

"But they're not alone out here." The purple hollow said, "It appears Ashido is around here as well. DAMN IT! When will that bastard ever die?!"

"Hey, forget him." Said the hollow with tan skin and tail, "It looks like we caught better." The other hollows turned to see what the tan one was talking about. And they saw a bunch of hollow crowding around the terrified Nel, Pesche, and Dondochakka.

"I see." The purple hollow said, "Friends of the intruders. They can end being very useful to us." The hollow used the shell on his back grab Nel and her friends.

"Leave us alone!" Nel cried, "What are you planning to do with us?"

"Hm, you'll know soon enough. Alright, go out there and find those intruders." The hollow threw Nel and the others back into the little crowd of hollows.

* * *

On another side of the forest, Rukia and Ashido are jumping from branch to branch so they could reach Ichigo but unfortunately arrive a bit too late. Ichigo and the others are gone.

"The battle took place here." Ashido stated as he and Rukia investigate the area.

"It was Ichigo." Rukia said, "I'm sure of it. But where are they?"

"You must be the intruder." A new voice said, surprising Rukia as the figure sonidoed behind her. It was the vasto lorde with the green skin. "I FOUND YOU!" He launched his attack but Rukia moved out of the way.

'What kind of creature is this?' Rukia thought, examining the monster in front of her. 'It's massive and its spiritual pressure is stronger than the menos. Could this be an adjucha?'

The hollow laughed as he was about to attack again. "Rukia, get back." Ashido said as he stopped the attack.

"Ashido, so you manage to meet some friends, eh." The hollow said. He then sonidoed in front of Ashido and attack but Ashido flash stepped out of the way. The hollow then threw a series of punches at Ashido, who used the flash step every one. Ashido used his zanpakuto and managed to cut above the hole in the hollow's chest. The vasto lorde looked up to the sky and yelled, "GILLIANS, NOW!"

"WHAT?!" Rukia said as menos started to appeared out of nowhere and the two soul reapers. 'He can control the menos?'

"FIRE YOUR CERO!" the vasto lorde commented and the menos did what was ordered. Every one of them fired a cero at Rukia and Ashido. The two soul reapers were able to dodge the blast with the cero disintegrating several trees.

"So, how do we fight them?" Rukia asked Ashido.

"Don't waste time on the menos." Ashido warned.

"What?"

"Just stay there." Ashido said as he headed towards the firing line.

"Wait a minute…"

"FIRE!" the vasto lorde ordered again and the menos complied by firing another cero at Ashido. Said soul reaper was a hollow's mask from the cape he has on as a shield to block the cero.

"WHAT?!" the vasto lorde said confused that Ashido wasn't blown to bits and then was cut in half. Ashido then use the flash step and sliced the menos that were in two. Rukia watched on in amazement of Ashido's quick work. Ashido appeared behind her victorious and sheathed his zanpakuto.

'He never even use a Bankai.' Rukia thought, 'His strength is impressive.'

"What was that guy?" she asked.

"An adjucha." Ashido responded, "The second highest rank menos. They're superior to gillians. Is the first time seen one?"

"As a matter of fact, it was. So, adjuchas have power over the gillians? That's a surprise."

"It happened recently, they've only been around for short time."

Rukia was surprised to hear this.

"Tell me, what happened in the soul society? The strength of the hollows has been changing and not for the better. And now, you and other soul reapers has shown up. What happened?"

Then Rukia remember the day of Aizen betrayed the soul reapers and stole the hogyoku that was inside of her.

"We had trouble." She said to Ashido, "The soul society isn't united. And lately, some terrible events had occurred there."

"I see. Your friends must have moved on. Let's go find them."

"Yeah, thanks." Then the two soul reapers flash stepped out of the area to Ichigo and the others.

* * *

Back in the hideout the vasto lordes, the remaining adjuchas realized that their comrade was just killed.

"It looks like Arramazone was defeated in battle." Said the adjucha with the teal skin

"How is that possible?" the purple skin leader asked. "Was it Ashido again?"

"He's not alone. There's another spiritual pressure here as well."

"The intruder that we've been hearing about?"

"Yeah, it looks like this one is also a soul reaper."

"So, the intruder and Ashido are working together. I wonder if our captives are aware of this. We can use them as bait."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ashido and Rukia has been cutting menos, one after another. "This is more like a nest than a forest." Rukia stated.

"That's exactly what it is." Ashido said. "It's a giant nest of hollows. We better get moving."

"Yeah."

"I have to tell you. I've underestimated your strength. With your abilities, you shouldn't have any fighting the adjuchas." The two continue to walk through the menos forest search for Rukia's friends.

"There's something I've wanted to ask you about." That's then the two stopped walking.

"What is it?"

"That mask. Why do you…never mind, you don't have to talk about it." Then Ashido removed his mask and revealed his face to Rukia. He has maroon hair and a scowl that can put Ichigo or Zoro to shame. Rukia was surprised at what she's seeing.

"I came here from the soul society long ago." Ashido explained, "It several hundred years ago actually."

"Unbelievable." was all Rukia could say at the moment.

"I know. I chasing after a hollow back then as it was breeding to Hueco Mundo. I followed and landed into this place before I knew it. And I've here ever since. Constantly fighting and destroying hollows."

"That's horrible, isn't there any way to escape?"

"Yes, there is."

"Then why haven't you try to leave?"

"Because, I am a soul reaper."

"And so…"

"It's likely that the hollow that appear in the World of the Living originate from here. In which if I can dramatically reduce their numbers, and then the World of the Living will suffer much less damage. That's why I stay and kill as many as possible. Have the number of hollows appearing in the world of the living decreased at all?"

"Uh…"

"I can tell from your expression that it has not."

"I can't lie to you. I'm afraid that it gotten much worse. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. It's alright." Then the two began to through the forest one more time.

* * *

Back in the adjuchas' hideout, the hollows crowded around an open fire laughing like hyenas.

"You know, it looks they're preparing some sort of banquet." Dondochakka predicted.

"You're right." Nel said horrified. "And Nel know what the main course is."

"Wait a minute." Pesche said now scared. "You not talking about…" The three screamed in terror, realizing that they might the hollows' dinner. That when Dondochakka came up with an idea.

"Nel, let me tell something." He said. "You kept that hood up ever since we arrived here or what?"

"Yeah." Nel replied. "The whole time."

"I got a plan to get us out of here." Then all three of them started to run out of the hideout until they reached the center of the hollow crowd with a grant entrance.

"Alright, everyone listen up." Dondochakka said.

"We got some important news about our younger sister." Pesche added.

"We forget to tell you this. But our sister has transformed into an arrancar by Lord Aizen. She's now the great Nel."

"Yeah" Nel said, going along with Dondochakka's plan. The hollows grasp in wonder of how a small child could be an arrancar made came Aizen.

"As proof, she's wearing the arrancar's cracked mask." Pesche stated as he and Dondochakka put Nel's hood down and revealed her mask. The hollow were still amazed about this somewhat new discovery as Nel and Pesche started to dance, thinking that this plan was a success.

"Now the great Nel is looking an exit around here." Dondochakka said. "Does anyone in the audience know where she could find one?"

One hollow in the crowd stood up and said, "Go through the hole in the rock over there." The hollow even pointed at the rock's direction. "It'll take you right to the surface."

"Thanks a lot." Then the three started head for the direction told by that hollow until Pesche decided to show off a bit.

"My mask is cracked a little too." He said to the crowd. "Right here." The hollow were captivated when they heard that. "So long, suckas." Then Pesche followed Nel and Dodonchakka to the exit.

"That plan worked perfectly."

"Oh, really?" a new voice said. "And which plan was that?" The three looked up and saw the adjucha with the tan skin blocking their path. "I think it's about time we went back to my plan."

The three were terrified knowing what that plan was so tried to fool the adjucha.

"Did we happen to mention to you that Lord Aizen made Nel an arrancar?" Nel asked praying that the adjucha gets fooled.

"That could get you free cup of tea at Las Noches."

The three just give up with the plan and ask the fun of it, "With lemon and sugar?"

* * *

Elsewhere, Ashido and Rukia stumble across a part of the forest that has a little plain of grass of tombstones.

"Where are we?" Rukia asked.

"This is where we first arrived centuries ago." Ashido answered.

"You didn't travel here by yourself?"

"I had teammates with me." Ashido remembered the time centuries ago who him and his team were killing hollow, one after another with ease. As Ashido's team was eliminate the remaining hollow in the seireitei, the garganta to Hueco Mundo and the hollows began to escape. The team followed them into the garganta and landed in the menos forest. Once they were there, an army of hollows were ready to greet them and the giant battle began.

"We knew where we end up and how important it was to emerge victorious." Ashido said. "We fought everything we've been taught as soul reapers. But there were so hollows, we were barely able to contain them. And then, the menos got involved in the battle as well."

Then the menos appeared and fired cero after cero at Ashido's team. And the hollows began to overpower the group of soul reapers.

"I saw friend after friend become exhausted until finally they were too weak to resist and were killed."

Ashido and his last surviving friend was hiding behind one the trees and planning their move. Ashido left to attack the menos head on but his friend was sneak attack by a hollow. He went to check on his comrade and he was okay and killed the hollow but he died as well. An enraged Ashido picked up the mask of the hollow that killed his friend and charged into battle.

"In order to protect human souls and keep the promise I made to those who lost their lives, I stayed here and fought. I won't allow their deaths to be in vain. I asked you earlier if the number of hollows had decreased. I didn't ask in hopes of how well I was doing. I just thought it would be nice to report in to my friends."

"Sorry." Rukia said.

"It's okay. You don't have to apologize. Rukia, when you meet up with your friends, you should go right back to the soul society. If we're not making a dent in the number of hollows, there's no point of staying here."

"I'm not leaving until I make it to Las Noches."

"What for?"

"One of my friends is being held captive there."

"There are vasto lordes in that fortress. Average warriors can't defeat them."

"So I've heard, but I still have to try. The girl's a friend of mine, a very dear friend. Don't worry though; I'm not going there alone. All of my friends will work together to save her." Ashido smiled when Rukia said that. "Ashido, why did you bring me here?"

"Whenever I talked, you'd respond. Anyways asking questions and interacts with me. I wanted to let my friends hear a different voice besides mine." Rukia turned and saw a mini graveyard that Ashido made for his friends. "It's been a while, since they've heard a different soul reaper's voice." Ashido put his mask on his face and then huge amount of spirit energy was felt. "What's going on?"

"That's Ichigo."

"Follow me." Then the two soul reapers flash stepped in the direction that Ichigo could be in and in another location inside the forest.

"Where are we?"

"That's strange. I'm sure your friend's presence here just moments ago."

"You're right. Now there's no spiritual pressure left at all."

"Because I destroyed all traces of it." A new voice said, it was the adjucha with the teal skin. "If I wouldn't have done that, then I wouldn't have pulled off this ambush, would I? GILLIANS, ATTACK!"

A whole of menos appeared and surrounded Rukia and Ashido.

"There's just so many of them." Rukia said.

"Don't panic." Ashido warned. "If we defeat the leader, the rest will shatter."

"Okay."

"FIRE!" the teal skin adjucha commanded and the menos complained by firing ceros at the two soul reapers who dodged them. Then they charged at the leader and attack, making at both the leader's arm. "AIM OF THE GIRL, GILLIANS!" The menos did what was ordered and fired another cero. Rukia flash stepped out of the way but the adjucha appeared behind her and the scene went black.

* * *

Next Time: Ichigo and his friends escape from the menos forest and Orihime makes her decision on behalf of her and Chopper. That's right, Chopper returns in the chapter.

Next Chapter: Farwell, Menos Forest! Last Battle For Escape!


	9. Chapter 9: Last Battle for Escape

Chapter 9: Farwell, Menos Forest! Last Battle for Escape!

"Ashido, why did you bring me here?"

"Whenever I talked, you'd respond. Anyways asking questions and interacts with me. I wanted to let my friends hear a different voice besides mine." Rukia turned and saw a mini graveyard that Ashido made for his friends. "It's been a while, since they've heard a different soul reaper's voice." Ashido put his mask on his face and then huge amount of spirit energy was felt. "What's going on?"

"That's Ichigo."

"Follow me." Then the two soul reapers flash stepped in the direction that Ichigo could be in and in another location inside the forest.

"Where are we?"

"That's strange. I'm sure your friend's presence here just moments ago."

"You're right. Now there's no spiritual pressure left at all."

"Because I destroyed all traces of it." A new voice said, it was the adjucha with the teal skin. "If I wouldn't have done that, then I wouldn't have pulled off this ambush, would I? GILLIANS, ATTACK!"

A whole of menos appeared and surrounded Rukia and Ashido.

"There's just so many of them." Rukia said.

"Don't panic." Ashido warned. "If we defeat the leader, the rest will shatter."

"Okay."

"FIRE!" the teal skin adjucha commanded and the menos complained by firing ceros at the two soul reapers who dodged them. Then they charged at the leader and attack, making at both the leader's arm. "AIM OF THE GIRL, GILLIANS!" The menos did what was ordered and fired another cero. Rukia flash stepped out of the way but the adjucha appeared behind her and moved in to strike. Ashido flash stepped in front of the adjucha and took the attack, causing his mask to get cut in half.

"ASHIDO!" Rukia yelled.

* * *

Opening Theme: "Believe" by Folder 5

Shows something moving across the sea into a bright light

_Destiny…Fate…Dreams…_

Luffy and Ichigo begin walking down separate paths and each is joined by their friend who appears one at a time. Luffy is joined with Zoro and Ichigo with Rukia.

_These unstoppable ideals are carried deep within the heart of man._

Luffy and Zoro are now with Nami, Usopp and Sanji_. _Ichigo and Rukia are joined with Chad, Orihime, and Uryu.

_As long as there still who seek freedom in this life._

Luffy and his group add on Chopper, Robin, Franky and Brook_._ Ichigo and his group add on Renji and Nel (in her espada form).

_These things shall not vanish from the earth_

The two cross paths and meet each other for the first time_._

People tell me "my head's in the clouds." I don't care what say because I'm dreaming of you.

You are the treasure I found, so bright, so blod, and so illusive.

The Straw Hats' ship, Thousand Sunny, is seen sailing through the Grand Line.

It's hard to look away. Even though, it's blinding me.

Ichigo, Chad, Uryu, Orihime, Rukia, and Renji looking at top of a building in Karakura Town.

There are no words to describe how I feel inside.

Hollows started to appear and the Straw Hats activated Coup de Burst to get away.

I'm really really stuck on you, oh whoa.

The Thousand Sunny arrives in Karakura Town to Ichigo and his friends' surprise.

I'm going to follow my dreams however crazy they seem.

Shows Uryu's past battles

I won't stop 'till I get there you will see.

Shows Chad's past battles

You're all I need to have the strength to believe.

Shows Rukia's past battles

Believe in Wonderland

Shows Orihime's past exploits and Ichigo's past battles. Then images of Nel and her 'brothers', Kizaru, Las Noches, the espada, and Aizen appears

I'm going to follow my dreams no matter how crazy they seem. I will share with you, a love so true.

Luffy and his crew were seen running to a new adventure as Ichigo and his friends run to save Orihime.

You're all I want, together we can move on. Live how we want to.

Shows Shanks standing with Kisuke, Yoruichi, Tessai, Ururu, Jinta, Shinji and the visards

There is no limit to us. We got the power of love. We don't want to live ordinary lives.

Shows the Straw Hats' past adventures, exploits, and battles

We have a chance to live in paradise. Believe in Wonderland.

Shows Luffy and Ichigo's groups walking together as one

* * *

Pieces of Ashido's mask began to disperse as Ashido and Rukia landed to the forest floor. "I'm sorry." Rukia apologized.

"It's all right, don't worry." Ashido responded.

The adjucha laughed at his progress and said, "It seems you brought along a friend today, Ashido. Are you sure she won't slow down? You should be more worried about yourself."

"Ashido, it's my fault that you hurt in the first place." Rukia said. "So I'm going to defeat that adjucha myself."

"What you two chatting about? I'll give you something to discuss." The adjucha's hands turned into spears as he begins to fire them at Rukia. Rukia, however, managed to dodge every single one of the attacks and prepares to release her zanpakuto.

"**DANCE, SODE NO SHIRAYUKI!**" she said as her blade turned pure white and has a white ribbon attached to the halt. "**SOME NO MAI, TSUKISHIRO!**" Then a circle appeared on the ground below the adjucha, encasing him in a pillar of ice. "Still think I'll slow him down? Is this slow enough for you?" The pillar began to crack and shatter, killing the hollow that was inside it. The menos saw what transpired, turned around and walked away.

Rukia walked up to Ashido, who was on one knee looking at his shattered mask. "Ashido, I'm sorry. I know how much this means to you." Ashido didn't respond. "Ashido, this may not be my place to say this, especially at a time like this. But maybe, it's time for you to once again return to the soul society. I understand your feeling towards your friends. But the situation has changed. Things aren't like they were before. More importantly, you're alive. The friends that you lost down here won't blame you if you returned to the life that you had."

Ashido got back on his feet and said, "Thanks for the advice. But I'll choose my own path." That when the cries of hollows echo throughout the forest. "Come on, we better get going."

"Yeah."

* * *

Meanwhile Ichigo, Chad, Renji and Uryu are on the outside of the adjuchas' hideout.

"Nel's spiritual pressure." Ichigo said. "Are you sure that they're here, right?" Bawabawa nodded in response to Ichigo's question.

"What should we do now?" Chad asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Renji responded. "All we have to do is barge in and swipe them like the hollows did. What else are we suppose to do? We can't just stand around and waist time. We have to find Rukia as soon as possible."

"Hold on." Uryu said. "It's too dangerous to just barge in there without the situation inside." Unfortunately, his proposal fell on deaf ears as Ichigo, Chad, and Renji went along with barge in and swipe plan. "Hey, wait a minute."

The four then charged into the hideout and saw that it's empty. "Can you see them?" Ichigo asked, while Renji looks around.

"Uh, no." Renji replied.

"They're not here." Chad stated.

"Come on, seriously." Uryu exclaimed.

"I just felt the trace of spiritual pressure." Ichigo said. "But, it must be too late. It looks like they already left." Bawabawa then arrived and mumbled something that sounds like he found them. Ichigo and the other ran up to the hollow and said, "Oh yeah, you know where they are?" Bawabawa nodded a yes. "Alright, let's go." The group rode on Bawabawa to the place where they think that Nel and her friends should be.

"Right here." Ichigo said as he and the others got off of Bawabawa.

"Where are they?" Uryu asked. Bawabawa pointed at a nearby and the group finally found Nel. And it looks like Nel and two 'brothers' are standing like figurines, scared for their lives.

"It's Nel, it looks like she's alright."

"What are they doing up there?"

Nel eyes started to water up knowing the danger Ichigo is about to be in. "Ichigo, RUN AWAY!" she shouted. Then from out of nowhere, a cero was fired at said soul reaper, who managed to dodge in time. A group of menos began to appear and surround Ichigo and the others and several hollows along with the tan skinned adjucha appeared behind Nel.

"Hang on, Nel."

"I was going to get you with one shot." The adjucha bragged. "But I missed, oh well. Don't move soul reaper. Don't move a single hair. If you do, the hollows are going to eat them."

"They're really going to eat us." Dondochakka said scared.

"Hey up and save us."Pesche pleaded.

"Damn it!" Ichigo cursed.

"It seems like you were planning to draw us up by using them as bait from the beginning." Uryu explained.

"And that's not all." The adjucha stated. "The guy who Lord Aizen placed in charge of forest said that he wants to fight Ashido one-on-one. So we drew you out."

"Ashido?"

"That's why we made you come to this amusing little place."

"You called this place amusing?" Renji questioned.

"That's right." The menos fired their cero indicating the fight is about to begin.

* * *

Elsewhere in the forest, Ashido and Rukia continue through looking for Ichigo until they felt some spiritual pressure.

"The spiritual pressure." Rukia said.

"Let's hurry." Ashido replied.

"Where to?"

"The exit, up ahead of us." That's when the both were stopped by another adjucha, this time it's the adjuchas' ring leader.

"Slow down." The leader said. "Where do you think you're going, Ashido?"

* * *

Back to Ichigo, the menos continue to fire their cero and Ichigo and the others.

"Ichigo." Nel called out worried.

"Ha, ha, ha, did they get him?" the adjucha asked curiously. The smoke cleared, Ichigo and the other were nowhere to be found. "What?! Where did they go?" Then Uryu appeared, activating his Ginrei Kojaku and fired his arrows the hollow behind Nel and her 'brothers.' Ichigo and Renji appeared in front of them and took them out of harm's way. "Those bastards!"

"Nicely done, Uryu." Chad complemented.

"Thanks Chad." Uryu said, adjusting his glasses.

"Ha ha ha ha, we did it." Pesche said triumph.

"You didn't do anything." Ichigo said, shooting down Pesche's 15 seconds of fame.

"Now we can finally get out of this forest." Renji said. "Let's go."

Both Ichigo and Renji drew their zanpakutos and charged into battle.

* * *

While that was happening, Ashido and Rukia face off the adjuchas' leader.

"Some soul reapers are fighting over there." The leader said. "It's easy to get a sense of their spiritual pressures over here, isn't it? I know you want to save them. But I won't allow you to pass. You are going to sense the pain of your friends and you're going to die, unable to help them."

"You're sick." Rukia said, glaring at the adjucha.

"Let's finish this once and for all, Ashido."

"Get stand back." Ashido told Rukia. "I already fought him countless times before. Las Noches has given him the position of guardian of the forest. So unlike the others, this can't be underestimated. I'll settle this myself. It shall be my final job down here."

"But Ashido, you mean that…" Rukia said, realizing the decision Ashido made.

"Afterwards, I want to know the truth Rukia. I want to know what going in the outside world."

Rukia's eyes widen from Ashido's statement. Ashido charged in, drawing his zanpakuto and his final battle in the forest began.

* * *

At the same time, Ichigo was dueling with the tan skinned adjucha. Ichigo's zanpakuto continue to collide with adjucha's

"You're in our way!" Ichigo shouted, slashing the adjucha's wrist.

"DAMN!" the adjucha cursed. Meanwhile, the menos were firing their cero which was counteracted by Uryu's arrows. The cero was overpowered and extinguished allowing Uryu to shoot down the menos is ease.

"**ROAR, ZABIMARU!**"Renji yelled, activating his shikai and cutting down the menos one by one in a rapid speed. "Hah, that was too easy."

Chad was charged in with his armor like arm, hitting the last menos in the leg and causing it to fall. Ichigo was still fighting the adjucha and took control of the fight.

"Damn you!" the adjucha cursed again, firing a cero from his hand at Ichigo.

"**GETSUGA TENSHO!**" Ichigo yelled, firing his attack and overwhelming the cero and the adjucha. The menos let out a cry and started move around weirdly. "What's this?"

"Ichigo, I'm scared." Nel cried in fear.

"They suddenly began to move more slowly." Uryu stated.

* * *

Elsewhere in the forest, the surviving adjucha continues his fight with Ashido. So far, the two combatants seem to be evenly matched. The adjucha continue his tail as a whip, sending Ashido back a few feet. Ashido rebounded quickly and charged in again. Then, the adjucha grew spikes from his tail and launched them towards the soul reaper. But Ashido flash stepped out of the way and tried to cut the adjucha again. The said creature escapes and fired spike from his back. Ashido quickly escaped and cut the spikes off the adjucha. Then the adjucha fired a cero at Ashido. To the adjucha's surprise, Ashido got out of the way and cut off the adjucha's right arm.

"So did you notice?" Ashido asked. "Your friends' spiritual pressure has been completely extinguished."

"Damn." The adjucha cursed; while secret he dug his tail underground.

"It's all over now."

The adjucha laughed as spikes came out of the ground to attack Ashido and headed towards Rukia.

"Hurry, run away Rukia!" Ashido shouted. But Rukia was prepared; she activated her shikai before the spike could reach her. She stabed the ground four times and pointed her zanpakuto at her target.

"**TSUGI NO MAI, HAKUREN!**" Rukia fired a huge amount of snow, freezing the spikes and the adjucha.

"What?!" the adjucha said in his icy tomb. Then Ashido delivered the finishing blow, shattering the ice and killing the adjucha.

Rukia walked up to Ashido and asked, "Hey, are you alright?"

"Yeah." Ashido responded. "Let's hurry."

"Hold on." Rukia began to heal Ashido's wound on his right leg. The cut on the right leg Ashido suffered from the adjucha's attack.

"Thank you, Rukia."

"Don't mention it."

* * *

Back to Ichigo's group

"LET'S GO!" Renji yelled. "**BANKAI, HIHIO ZABIMARU!**" Renji activated his bankai and snake skeleton like whip appeared. Renji used his new and take a large number of menos with ease.

"**GETSUGA TENSHO!**" Ichigo yelled, unleashing a barrage of energy waves and slicing the menos in half. Once the smoke cleared, all of the menos were defeated.

"It looks like we got them."

"I think so. Hey, is everyone already over there?"

"Yeah." Uryu answered. Nel and her friends signed in relief that it's all over finally.

"We're saved." Pesche said.

"It's a miracle." Dondochakka added. After about 15 minutes, the whole group caught their breath from what transpired and was ready to leave the forest permanently. "If I remembered correctly, the hollows told us the exit is over here, so let's it."

"Really?" Uryu asked.

"Yes, it's true." Pesche replied.

"Hold on, we can't leave without Rukia." Renji pointed out.

"That's right." Ichigo said. "Now that we figured out where the exit is, we should go look for her."

That's when Rukia finally caught up with Ichigo and the others. "Don't bother." She said. "I'm right here."

Ichigo turned around and saw Rukia still in one piece. "Rukia."

"Ichigo. Hey, Renji."

"Rukia, you…" Was all that Renji could say at the moment.

Rukia, it's good to see you." Uryu greeted. "I'm so glad that you're safe."

"Thanks." Rukia responded. "Sorry for worrying you."

Ichigo then notice that Rukia didn't come alone. "Who's that?" he asked.

"His name is Ashido." Rukia introduced the man behind her. "He's actually a soul reaper like us."

"A soul reaper?" Renji asked out of curiosity.

"Yes, he saved me and helped me to get up here to the exit."

"So they weren't kidding when they the exit was around." Ichigo said.

"You thought we lied." Dondochakka said deadpanned. "What's the matter with you?"

The cries of menos began to echo throughout the forest again and Nel started panic along with her two 'brothers.'

"Man, are they persistent?" Renji said, thinking 'enough already.'

Ichigo looked at Nel and said, "Would you quit freaking already? We should to take of anything…"

"Hold on a second." Ashido interrupted. "They're still far away."

"Ichigo." Rukia called. "Our goal is to save Orihime. We can't lose focus of that. Come on, let's get out of here. Ashido knows where the exit is. Let's hurry."

"Alright then." Ichigo said and the group began to move towards the exit and escape. After a few minutes again all of them finally reached the exit.

"It's just up ahead." Ashido said, making the others turned to see what he meant.

"So that's the exit, huh?" Ichigo asked. "Is that the same place we came in come?"

"No, you entered from somewhere else. Once you pass through here, follow the flow of the sand. Then, you'll reach the surface."

"Alright then, let's go." The crew began to run towards the exit. Then a menos appeared and fired a cero at them, causing them to stop.

"Damn, they're back again." Renji cursed. Along with the menos, the adjucha Ichigo defeated was there with another menos.

"You won't get away, soul reaper." The adjucha said to Ichigo.

"So it looks like we didn't finish you off after all." Ichigo fired back. More and more menos began to appear by the second charging up their cero. Ichigo and Renji charged in to fight them when one menos fired a cero. Ashido flash stepped in front of them and blocked it.

"Get back." He ordered. "Go on, now." Then Ashido continued using flash step to deflect the ceros.

"Ashido." Rukia called out, running to Ichigo and Renji when another cero was fired and blocked by Ashido, destroying the ceiling above them.

"Damn it." Ichigo cursed. "It's collapsing."

"Hurry, let's get out of here!" Uryu shouted.

"Ashido, come with us." Rukia pleaded to Ashido.

"I'll catch up with you later." Ashido said, blocking another cero. "Go on ahead without me."

"STOP INTERFERING!" The adjucha yelled, engaging Ashido into a fight.

"Ashido!" Rukia shouted, trying to help her new-found companion.

"Rukia, look out!" Renji said, getting Rukia out of the way of the falling rocks.

Meanwhile, Ashido was getting the upper hand over the adjucha.

"Damn you!" the adjucha cursed as he was pushed back and stabbed by Ashido.

"LORD AIZEN!" The adjucha yelled falling off the cliff.

"ASHIDO!" Rukia yelled, trying to the soul reaper and escape with her and the others.

"Go, save your friend." Ashido said before jumped and followed the adjucha.

"ASHHHIDDDOOOOO!" Rukia screamed off the top of her lungs as the way for Ashido to escape was reduced to rubble.

* * *

Back on the surface just feet away from Aizen's palace, our heroes jumped out of the sand and landed on their feet while Nel and the other two fell flat on their faces.

"Nel could hardly believe we finally got back on the surface alive." Nel said happily.

"I never thought I'll live to see the gleaming moonlight ever again." Pesche said with tears of joy.

"Yeah, we're almost at Las Noches. So let's celebrate." Dondochakka added and all three of them with Bawabawa celebrated their survival. Meanwhile, Ichigo and the others had a moment of silence to honor Ashido.

"Ashido had said that adjuchas' powers that changed recently." Rukia said, still feeling useless for not helping him. "I couldn't tell him. That some soul reaper had joined forces with hollows and are trying chance the world with hogyoku. Ashido had been fighting hollows alone for centuries in that forest because he was a soul reaper. I couldn't tell him."

"I should've told you two this when you got here." Ichigo said. "Orihime is not the only one we need to save. Aizen also got his hands on a friend of someone who Kisuke met a little while before we arrive at the Urahara Shop."

"What?" Renji asked. "Someone else was taken along with Orihime."

"Yes, Kisuke said him along with 7 others are due to get to Hueco Mundo in a few minutes."

Ichigo walked over to Rukia and said, "Rukia, after we save Orihime and that guy's friend, we need to steal the hogyoku back that bastard Aizen."

"HEY!" Nel yelled getting Ichigo's attention. "You wanna a lift to Las Noches?"

"Let's hit it." Dondochakka said. Ichigo and the other walked towards Bawabawa to get a ride to Las Noches. Rukia looked back to where they escape and promised herself that she will come back and help Ashido get out of that forest someday.

* * *

Inside the palace, Chopper and Orihime were in their room wearing the same clothes the arrancars wear. The both of them hope that their respective friends are still alright, but the most Chopper is thinking is when Luffy and the others aare going to show up and got him out of there.

"Those outfits unexpectedly suit the both of you." Ulquiorra said, coming out of nowhere. The both of them are spooked when they the espada's voice. Chopper hid behind the sofa next to Orihime in his usual way.

"You scared us." Orihime said. "When did you come in?"

"Just this second. Don't make a fuss over everything, it's quite annoying. I have some news. Your friends have entered Hueco Mundo."

"Wait Luffy and the others…" Chopper said before he was interrupted by Ulquiorra.

"I was speaking the girl's friends not yours." That shot down Chopper's hope for escaping.

"Why would they come here?" Orihime asked, not knowing why they came.

* * *

Outside the palace, Ichigo and the others got off of Bawabawa right in front of the palace.

"This wall…" Rukia said, putting her hand on the outside wall. "I wonder what it is. It doesn't seem made out of seki-seki."

"If it's not seki-seki, we should break through easily." Ichigo said. "Alright let's go, Renji."

"Hey, you're not the boss here, smartass." Renji said as the both of them drew their zanpakutos.

To be continued…

**Next time: Ichigo and the others make a full infiltration of Las Noches. Can they survive against the arrancars in their home court?**

**Next Chapter: A Deadly Infiltration! The Arrancar Palace Las Noches!**

**Finally, we're at the las noches. Next time, the battle in Las Noches will finally get under way. Read chapter 29 of Part 1 to see what I mean. And when Ichigo said the guy Kisuke met, he was talking about Luffy, in case you didn't know.**

**I added another stipulation to my open challenge, you can add more Bleach to the One Piece world to equal to the number of Straw Hat members in the arc you selected.**


	10. Chapter 10: A Deadly Infiltration

Chapter 10: A Deadly Infiltration! The Arrancar Palace Las Noches!

Inside the palace, Chopper and Orihime were in their room wearing the same clothes the arrancars wear. The both of them hope that their respective friends are still alright, but the most Chopper is thinking is when Luffy and the others are going to show up and got him out of there.

"Those outfits unexpectedly suit the both of you." Ulquiorra said, coming out of nowhere. The both of them are spooked when they the espada's voice. Chopper hid behind the sofa next to Orihime in his usual way.

"You scared us." Orihime said. "When did you come in?"

"Just this second. Don't make a fuss over everything, it's quite annoying. I have some news. Your friends have entered Hueco Mundo."

"Wait Luffy and the others…" Chopper said before he was interrupted by Ulquiorra.

"I was speaking of the girl's friends not yours." That shot down Chopper's hope for escaping.

"Why would they come here?" Orihime asked, not knowing why they came.

Outside the palace, Ichigo and the others got off of Bawabawa right in front of the palace.

"This wall…" Rukia said, putting her hand on the outside wall. "I wonder what it is. It doesn't seem made out of seki-seki."

"If it's not seki-seki, we should break through easily." Ichigo said. "Alright let's go, Renji."

"Hey, you're not the boss here, smartass." Renji said as the both of them drew their zanpakutos.

Back inside Chopper and Orihime's room, Ulquiorra explains why Orihime's friends are in Hueco Mundo.

"Why, you ask." Ulquiorra said. "We're here to save you. Why else would they choose to come here? They have no other reasons."

"So they came here just to save me?" Orhime asked surprised about what she just heard.

"Yes, that's right. But that has no longer any meaning to you, the both of you. By wearing these clothes, the two of you are no longer the people you used to be. You two are with us now, in body and spirit. That is reality, Orihime Inoue, Tony Tony Chopper."

"Yes." Orihime said, giving in to Ulquiorra's words. Chopper, still hiding, looks at the espada intently and got a glare back from Ulquiorra.

"Tell me." Ulquiorra said. "Who does your body and spirit belong to now? I want to hear you say out loud."

Without any hesitation, Orihime answered, "They belong to Lord Aizen and for his purpose and use."

* * *

Opening Theme: "Believe" by Folder 5

Shows something moving across the sea into a bright light

_Destiny…Fate…Dreams…_

Luffy and Ichigo begin walking down separate paths and each is joined by their friend who appears one at a time. Luffy is joined with Zoro and Ichigo with Rukia.

_These unstoppable ideals are carried deep within the heart of man._

Luffy and Zoro are now with Nami, Usopp and Sanji_. _Ichigo and Rukia are joined with Chad, Orihime, and Uryu.

_As long as there still who seek freedom in this life._

Luffy and his group add on Chopper, Robin, Franky and Brook_._ Ichigo and his group add on Renji and Nel (in her espada form).

_These things shall not vanish from the earth_

The two cross paths and meet each other for the first time_._

People tell me "my head's in the clouds." I don't care what say because I'm dreaming of you.

You are the treasure I found, so bright, so blod, and so illusive.

The Straw Hats' ship, Thousand Sunny, is seen sailing through the Grand Line.

It's hard to look away. Even though, it's blinding me.

Ichigo, Chad, Uryu, Orihime, Rukia, and Renji looking at top of a building in Karakura Town.

There are no words to describe how I feel inside.

Hollows started to appear and the Straw Hats activated Coup de Burst to get away.

I'm really really stuck on you, oh whoa.

The Thousand Sunny arrives in Karakura Town to Ichigo and his friends' surprise.

I'm going to follow my dreams however crazy they seem.

Shows Uryu's past battles

I won't stop 'till I get there you will see.

Shows Chad's past battles

You're all I need to have the strength to believe.

Shows Rukia's past battles

Believe in Wonderland

Shows Orihime's past exploits and Ichigo's past battles. Then images of Nel and her 'brothers', Kizaru, Las Noches, the espada, and Aizen appears

I'm going to follow my dreams no matter how crazy they seem. I will share with you, a love so true.

Luffy and his crew were seen running to a new adventure as Ichigo and his friends run to save Orihime.

You're all I want, together we can move on. Live how we want to.

Shows Shanks standing with Kisuke, Yoruichi, Tessai, Ururu, Jinta, Shinji and the visards

There is no limit to us. We got the power of love. We don't want to live ordinary lives.

Shows the Straw Hats' past adventures, exploits, and battles

We have a chance to live in paradise. Believe in Wonderland.

Shows Luffy and Ichigo's groups walking together as one

* * *

An explosion erupted from outside the palace, leaving a hole leading to the inside of Las Noches.

"Did we break through?" Ichigo asked.

"Looks like it." Renji said. "The wind is passing through."

Renji was correct; the wind is passing through the hole that he and Ichigo made. This means that they now have a way to enter Aizen's palace.

"HEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Nel shouted behind them, pointing to the direction where she think the entrance is. "The entrance to the palace is a three-day walk in this direction."

"Listen Nel, this isn't a visit to a friend's house." Ichigo explained to the little arrancar. "We don't have time to go through the front door."

"We also have the time to walk for three days." Renji added.

Nel signed in defeat. "Nel, thanks for bringing us this far but I'm afraid this is where it has to end." Ichigo said. "If you involve yourself with us anymore, you're more likely will be seen as traitors. So, this is goodbye." Ichigo, Renji, and the others began run through the hole that they and enter the palace. "See ya."

Nel's eyes widen when Ichigo and the others ran inside and said, "Wait…Ichigo! ICHIGO! ICHIGO!"

Ichigo stopped to see Nel following them. "From the moment Ruruganga saw us together, our fate was sealed we were labled as traitors. No, it may be long before that. Lord Aizen may have already known. And if that's case, then he will never forgive us for helping you. And even if Lord Aizen does forgive us, the espada will definitely never forgive us. Nel is not saying that Nel wants you to take us with you. Nel is just telling you this, so you won't worry about us. The last thing Nel wants is for you to worry about Nel and her friends. Nel is also not saying is for you to take us with you."

"So when she's saying 'don't worry'." Renji said, trying to make sense of Nel is saying.

"What she means is 'please worry'." Chad concluded.

"Nel said that the last thing Nel wants is for Ichigo worry about Nel's poor little body to be crushed by Lord Aizen and the espada." Nel continued, annoying Ichigo now. "Nel will be perfectly fine without these people looking after her."

Ichigo gave in to Nel's whining and said. "Fine, just be quiet ok." Then all of the sudden Nel's crying became isn't echoing as loud as it was before.

"Her voice is get fainter and fainter." Uryu said. "It's almost like she fell underground or something."

"What do you mean 'fell underground'? How could that happen?" Ichigo started to run the opposite where he and the others were going.

"Ichigo, wait." Rukia said as she starts to follow him. Nel's cries were still getting faint like Uryu said.

"NEL!" Ichigo shouted as Ichigo continued until he ran into Pesche and Dodonchakka and bumped into them. "Ahh, that hurts."

"Watch where you're going, huh." Dodonchakka said back to Ichigo.

"Give me a break, you guys ran into me." That's when Rukia and the others up with Ichigo.

"What are you fools doing here?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah and where's Nel?" Ichigo added.

"I don't know." Pesche answered. "We heard her screaming so we came in looking for Nel too."

"Yeah, what he said." Dodonchakka agreed.

"Huh?" Ichigo said confused. "Then where could she have disappeared to?"

"Ichigo, look." Chad said, getting his friend's attention. Ichigo went to Chad is and saw a huge hole leading underground.

"What the hell is it?" Ichigo asked.

"It looks like the floor fell through." Renji guessed.

"No." Uryu said. "It's probably an air shaft or something that built in the floor. It looks to me like she fell through when she ran by here."

"Damn, that kid sure is a handful." Ichigo cursed. "Why the hell does Hueco Mundo have so many holes lying around all over the place?"

"NEL!" Pesche shouted down the hole, trying to get Nel's response.

"Are you okay down there?" Dodonchakka doing the same.

"So what now?" Chad asked.

"It's not like we could just leave her alone down there to fend for herself." Ichigo said.

"You got to be kidding." Renji complained. "These guys really starting to be a big pain in the but."

"You could say that again." Uryu agreed.

"Let's do this." Ichigo said as he jumped down the hole and Nel's cries began to get louder and louder as he gets closer.

"ICHIGO, YOU BIG IDIOT!" Nel shouted. "YOU PIECE OF GARBAGE!"

"Who's a piece of garbage?" Ichigo said as he landed behind Nel. Nel turned around to see Ichigo and turned back.

"Why did you come? Nel doesn't you to take her along anyway!"

"Do you realize how annoying you are? Stay here, I don't need you hanging around."

Nel cried some more, running towards the substitute soul reaper. "You only pretended to save Nel. But, you just came to pick on Nel."

"Alright already, I get it. Stop crying. Would you give me a break? I'll take you with me." Nel looked up at Ichigo with her eyes still a bit watery. "Feel better now?" Nel started to cry again about Ichigo letting her come along with him. "You're kidding. What are you crying about now?"

Rukia and the others were climbing down the shaft's ladder and they can't help but wonder what going on?

"What are they doing down there?" Rukia asked.

"Some kind of weird comedy routine." Renji answered annoyed. Then dust began to fall from the ceiling above them.

"What's that?" Uryu asked, looking at the ceiling.

"Huh, I hear it coming from above us." Pesche answered.

"Uh, oh." Dodonchakka said. All of the sudden the ceiling above the shaft started to collapse.

"Everyone, jump!" Uryu shouted.

Back at the bottom of the ladder, Nel was just finished crying her eyes.

"Ok, come on." Ichigo said. "Just blow your nose and let's go."

"ICHIGO!" Uryu yelled as he, Renji, Rukia, and Chad jumped off the ladder and started to run. "RUN!"

"Hey, wait." Ichigo said trying to stop his friends until Pesche and Dodonchakka fell on top of him.

"Oh hey Nel, I'm glad you're sure." Pesche said seeing Nel in one piece.

"Yeah, me too." Dodonchakka added.

"I want to play too!" Nel shouted as she jumped in the little dog pile.

"WILL YOU GET OFF ME?!" Ichigo yelled as he stood up, getting Nel and her two companions of him. "THIS NONSENSE HAS GOT TO STO…" Ichigo got cut off when pieces of the ceiling fell on top of him.

"Whoa, it was close." Dodonchakka said. "You know what I'm talking about?"

"You said it, brother." Pesche testified.

"Ichigo, are you alright?" Nel asked seeing if her new friend is still alive. Then Ichigo used his zanpakuto to cut the debris and allowed himself to stand back up.

"What idiots!" he said under his breath.

"Come on, let's find a way out of here." Rukia said.

"Yeah, I'm with you." Uryu agreed.

"Let's see if there's a staircase or something around here." Chad suggested as he and the others began to walk away.

"Hey you guys, wait!" Ichigo shouted as he catches up with the others.

* * *

_15 minutes later…_

"It sure is dark in here." Ichigo said.

"Yeah, I know." Renji replied. "It's a good thing I'm here."

"Why? It's not like there's anything you can do about it, is there?"

"Well you see, when slightly tweaked a little bit kido can be use like this. SHAKKAHO!" Renji created a little bright crimson ball of light with hands, not impressing anybody. And then the ball of light quickly turned into little red flare.

"Wow, that's a pretty light you got there." Uryu said. "So, do you use it to help you find the bathroom in the middle of the night?"

"You're a fool." Rukia said to Renji. "This happened because you tried to look cool and a shohaki even though you're not good it."

"Well, don't worry about it." Ichigo said putting his hand on Renji's shoulder, annoying the lieutenant. "We'll just use that red hair of yours to guide our tonight. They even wrote a song about once. Something about a red haired soul reaper guiding Santa's sleigh on a foggy Christmas Eve." (True story)

"Ha, ha, very funny." Renji said irritated.

The group continues to walk through the underground passage of Las Noches, using Renji's little light as a lantern, trying to get to a staircase or anything that can take them to the ground floor of the palace.

"What with this place anyway, Nel?" Ichigo asked looking around. "I mean, did you know that place was even here before Aizen came?"

"Hmmm, the building above us was built by Lord Aizen." Nel explained. "But, Nel doesn't know about the basement part down here."

"Mostly likely, this place was a part of an older building." Uryu said. "It's probably not used anyone."

"Well, I don't care either way." Ichigo said. "Let's go upstairs as soon as possible."

As the group presses on, Dodonchakka noticed a corridor to the right of him. He looked at the direction and saw a sparkle of light.

"Hold on a second, I saw a light." He said stopping Nel and Pesche.

"Huh?" Pesche said. "I didn't see anything."

"I'll go check it out." Dodonchakka began to run down the corridor.

"I'm coming too." Pesche and Nel started to follow Dodonchakka.

"Hey!" Ichigo shouted at the three. "Wait for us!"

Nel, Pesche and Dodonchakka continue to ran down the corridor where the light was last seen and ran into a dead end.

"Where's the light?" Dodonchakka asked disappointed.

"What the heck is it?" Nel asked as the three looked at what appears to be a door.

"This has got to be the exit." Pesche concluded when Ichigo and the others caught up with them.

Uryu walked up to the door and said, "The materials used to make it are different. Everything from this point on must the newly built building. In other word, it's not abandoned like this area is. Instead, it's being used now. We should try to be cautious from this point. We don't know…"

"Uryu!" Ichigo called, interrupting his Quincy ally. "Move aside, will ya?" Ichigo draws his zanpakuto and busted a hole through the door. "Ah, there are the stairs."

Everyone looked at the stairs and saw what's on top of it.

"It's another door." Chad pointed out.

"Ichigo, you should try to be more…" Uryu said before getting interrupted again.

"All we have to do is go through the wall and move on." Ichigo said as he proceeds to busted through the walls over and over again until the group finally made it to the ground floor of Aizen's palace. "Ha, we finally came to a descent looking place this time."

They've entered a room inside the palace with a series of five doors. Each door leading to a certain location inside Las Noches.

"The crossroad." Uryu said as he examines the room.

"How do we know which door to go through?" Renji asked.

Then a large amount of spiritual pressure erupted inside the room. "Nel." Ichigo called. "Sorry, but it looks like we have to part ways here after all." Nel looks at Ichigo confused. "The spiritual pressure here is too strong. There's no way you guys could be able to withstand from this point on. I can't even image what might be facing us ahead." The spiritual pressure slowly started to decrease inside that room.

"There are five paths." Chad said.

"We have to check each one, starting with the ones on the ends." Uryu suggested.

"No, let's each go down a separate path at the same time." Rukia said getting Ichigo's attention.

"That's just crazy; I mean we're talking about espada here!" Ichigo protested. "If we all stand together as one unit, we'll have a better chance against them. Think about it, we become separated…"

"Enough." Renji interrupted putting his arm in front of Rukia. "It's insulting to a warrior to be concern about when he's in doubt in the battlefield." This left Ichigo speechless because he knew Renji was telling the truth.

"Ichigo, you say this because you're worried about me." Rukia said. "And it's just not like you. I told you, don't worry about me. I didn't come here so you can worry about me. Believe me; I can take care of myself even without your help."

Ichigo remain silent for a few second and sighed in defeat. "Ok then, we'll go down separate paths." He said.

"Good, but before we do that I think we should do a charm together." Renji said.

"A charm?"

"That's right. It's a ritual that the thirteen court guard squads use over the years and it's chanted before a big battle. It's fallen out of use and to be honest there are not too many squads that still do it anymore. But I figure it's a good thing to do in a time like this." Renji stuck his right hand out in front of him. "Come on, join hands. Let's go. If I can do it, you can do it too." Ichigo glared at Renji but figured he could give this a charm a shot as he along with Uryu, Chad, and Rukia but their hand on top of Renji's.

"AS WE APPROACH THE CURIAL BATTLEGROUND, BELIEVE THAT OUR BLADES WILL NOT SHATTER; BELIEVE THAT OUR RESOLVE WILL NOT WEAKEN! THOUGH OUR PATH MAY DIVERGE, OUR IRON HEARTS WILL REMAIN TOGETHER! SWEAR AS IF THE LAND ITSELF MAY BREAK US SANDER, WE WILL COME BACK HERE ALIVE!"

Then the five split up, each of them ran down their selective path in hopes to each other again with Orihime and Chopper rescued. Nel, Pesche, and Dodonchakka watched quietly as Ichigo and the others departed from them.

"Hey, they left. You know what I'm talking about." Dodonchakka said.

"S…so, what should we do?" Pesche asked nervous.

"Ah, forget about it. We turn back now, it'll still be dangerous." Nel, still highly upset started to run down one of the pathways.

"Hey, where are you going Nel?" Pesche asked.

Nel stopped and said, "Ichigo! Nel's going after Ichigo!"

"What? Going after him?"

"Nel had…Nel had fun. Nel had lots and lots of fun. Nel…Nel still wants to stay with Ichigo and the others." Nel starts to run down the path Ichigo took. Pesche and Dodonchakka tried to stop her but to no avail.

"Alright then, we're going too." Pesche said.

"Yeah, let's do it." Dodonchakka said.

The both of them prepare to follow the little arrancar but...

"There's only one problem." Pesche said. "Which way did Nel go?"

* * *

Meanwhile at the room Aizen designated for Orihime and Chopper, Ulquiorra opened the door and stepped out after getting the answer he wanted from Orihime.

(Flashback)

"_Tell me." Ulquiorra said. "Who does your body and spirit belong to now? I want to hear you say out loud."_

_Without any hesitation, Orihime answered, "They belong to Lord Aizen and for his purpose and use."_

(End of Flashback)

'She only hesitated for an instant there.' Ulquiorra thought as he began to walk down the hallway. 'She didn't flinch at my question. She's a brave girl.'

"Hey, tell me how our little pets are doing today?" Nnoitra asked appearing from out of nowhere.

"Nnoitra." Ulquiorra said just noticing his fellow espada.

"I know that Lord Aizen decided to leave in charge of those two, Ulquiorra. How wonderful. Have you disciplined them yet?"

Ulquiorra looked at Nnoitra I disgusts and said, "How vulgar."

Then Nnoitra appearing in front of him and blocking his path. "Don't get so touchy. I'm just asking if everything okay in there, that's all."

"You're curious? Don't worry yourself over such trifling manners. Actually, what I meant was the girl was under Lord Aizen's spell long before she came to Hueco Mundo."

"The 'Kyoka Suigetsu', huh?"

"Of course not, there was to use it for something like us. He placed her in several psychological cages when he brought her here in which she won't escape from. He ordered her to surrender and made her unable to refuse by offering to spare her friends' lives. Afterwards, he given her by 12-hour reprieve and allowed to say goodbye to one of her friends under the condition when no one else can see her."

"And you call that a cage?"

"By giving her a reprieve and allowing her to say goodbye to a friend in such a tense situation, she'll mistakenly believe that we shown her some sympathy and that we are on her side which will eventually weaken her will. But in truth, her friends' lives weren't at risk at all during that 12-hour reprieve. Furthermore, even though she was forced to surrender. By allowing her to choose someone to say goodbye to, she'll get the idea that she had done the right choice. And by making her return to the randevu and taking her to Hueco Mundo, in short she bought into our plans completely. The idea that she chose us is edging deep into her mind and gradually she will lose the will to run away and you can understand that. The genius of the plan is that by allowing her to one and only one person without anyone else knowing means that she most likely leave evidence behind of having said goodbye to that person."

"So, what of it? If she left evidence behind with that friend then we've completely failed."

"It's quite the opposite. The evidence of having to say goodbye become undeniable proof to our enemies that she was completely free to do what she wanted until the time she surrendered. In other words, the stronger the evidence was, the more her friend would be inclined to think that she willfully betrayed them and that she wasn't in fact taken against her will. Though, that last part wasn't a complete success. But, it is safe to say that the soul society won't be getting involved."

"That was sure well thought out. I guess that's to be expected when you consider that it's Lord Aizen."

"What do you mean 'well thought out'? This is a game of strategy to Lord Aizen. He would have a solution whether she played into it or not. But in any case, right now that girl doesn't have the strength to run away. As for the pirate, his reason for being in Hueco Mundo is quite different from the girl's."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that, Lord Aizen knew that the little pirate won't surrender that easily as the girl did. He's a pirate, after all. Do you honestly believe that he would willfully come to Hueco Mundo without his crew knowing about it? So Lord Aizen allowed me and Yammy retrieve him under any means necessary. Although, we didn't account for other pirate crews get involved but it was easily dealt with. We knew that he would resist coming to Hueco Mundo on his own free will and that his crew members would stand in our way. But the capture was still successful the moment we demonstrated how futile resistance would be by dealing his friends. Even though they're still alive, there was nothing they could at that point."

"Well why don't you kill them? If you knew that they would get involved you killed them before capture that reindeer."

"There was no need to kill them. If they decided to search their ship's doctor, they would have no way to reach Hueco Mundo. And in vice-versa, if that reindeer does escape this palace, he has no hope of reaching his crew. It's like Lord Aizen, the life that he once knew, the life as a pirate has come to an end. Neither one of them have the strength nor the will to deny us."

* * *

Inside Chopper and Orihime's room, Orihime was sitting on the couch thinking about the answer she gave Ulquiorra.

(Flashback)

Ulquiorra appeared with Chopper in his hand and said, "Sir, your second guest."

"Thank you, Ulquiorra. All of you need leave us now."

The three arrancars what they were and left Aizen's quarters. Orihime saw the door closed and then looked at Chopper.

'A reindeer?' she thought, 'why would Aizen take him too?'

"Welcome, both of you to Hueco Mundo." Aizen greeted, "I apologize for the cruel means in which to you two here. But, I thought a written invitation would be turned down."

"Who are you?" Chopper demanded, "Why are we here?"

"Well then, I suppose I should introduce myself." Aizen said, "My name is Sosuke Aizen and this is palace, Las Noches. As for why the both of you are, allow me to show you something."

Aizen revealed a strange object to Chopper but Orihime already knows what it is.

'What is this sensation I'm feeling?' she thought, 'could it be?'

"What is it?" Chopper asked.

"This is the Hogyoku." Aizen explained.

"Hogyoku? What's that?"

"The hogyoku is like a barrier between hollows and soul reapers." Orihime answered.

"Correct." said Aizen, "It's also the item I used to create the arrancars and one of the few things I need to create the Oken."

Aizen got up from his chair and walked to the two and said to Orihime, "Orihime, your powers is another thing needed to create the Oken. You have the ability to reject certain phenomenon and make certain events appear as if it never happened."

'Reject phenomenon?' Chopper thought, 'Make this seem like the event never happened? She's eaten a devil fruit.'

"As for you Tony Tony Chopper, I took a look at your abilities as well. A reindeer with the ability as human by the powers of a devil fruit and ability to change into multiple forms, I need your help to put the Oken in place. I trust you, both of you."

(End of Flashback)

'I don't think he showed us the Hogyoku because he trusts us.' Orihime thought. 'Still at least we know where the Hogyoku is now. And my power…it's true, I can negate things that have happened and wipe out entire events. Thank you Ichigo, for coming to save me. But, I know what I have to do here. It's something I must do, I have to erase the Hogyoku's existence and hopefully make sure that Chopper and his friends don't get caught in the middle of this mess.'

"Orihime, you're not really going to help these guys are you?" Chopper asked.

"What do you mean?" Orihime asked back.

"I mean, why aren't you happy that your friends are here to get you out of here? Anyone would start to jump for joy, I know I would."

"Well it's just that…I'm not disappointed that they've come here. But, to be honest I came here on my own free will. I came here to help them."

"Wait, you're not buying what that Aizen guy said do you?"

"Sorry, Chopper but it's the truth."

"No, it's not true."

"Chopper, I…"

"IT'S NOT TRUE!" That outburst silence Orihime for the moment. "It's not true, I don't care what reason you had for even being here. But the fact remains, your friends are here save you. You honestly thought they would just sit back and watch you go to these guys on your own? NO, THEY WON'T!" At that point, the girl started to cry, moved by Chopper's words. "Trust me; if they're really your friends then they will get you back home in no time. Like Zoro said before, don't think that you're in this alone."

Orihime was still crying but she smiled and said, "Thank you, Chopper."

* * *

Back to Ichigo, he continues to run down the pathway he selected but he doesn't know there's someone there await his arrival.

To be continued…

* * *

Next time: Ichigo confronts his first challenge in Las Noches, the privaron espada Dordoni. And there will a new opening theme to the story as well.

Next Chapter: Fight Dordoni! The Power of the Privaron Espada!

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait but I was busy with mid-terms and all. But, I'll try to get back on schedule going into the month of November all the way to the new year 2013. Again, sorry for the wait.**


	11. Chapter 11: Fight Dordoni!

**A/N: The new theme song is from Shinedown. I don't own the song by the way, Shinedown does.**

Chapter 11: Fight Dordoni! The Power of the Privaron Espada!

In Chopper and Orhime's room…

'I don't think he showed us the Hogyoku because he trusts us.' Orihime thought. 'Still at least we know where the Hogyoku is now. And my power…it's true, I can negate things that have happened and wipe out entire events. Thank you Ichigo, for coming to save me. But, I know what I have to do here. It's something that only I can do, I have to erase the Hogyoku's existence and hopefully make sure that Chopper and his friends don't get caught in the middle of this mess.'

Elsewhere in Las Noches…

"AS WE APPROACH THE CURIAL BATTLEGROUND, BELIEVE THAT OUR BLADES WILL NOT SHATTER; BELIEVE THAT OUR RESOLVE WILL NOT WEAKEN! THOUGH OUR PATH MAY DIVERGE, OUR IRON HEARTS WILL REMAIN TOGETHER! SWEAR AS IF THE LAND ITSELF MAY BREAK US SANDER, WE WILL COME BACK HERE ALIVE!"

Then the five split up, each of them ran down their selective path in hopes to each other again with Orihime and Chopper rescued.

* * *

**Opening theme: "Diamond Eyes" by Shinedown**

The sun rises over the grand line and the night looms over Hueco Mundo. The Straw Hats to the next island as Ichigo, Chad, Uryu, Rukia, Renji prepare to enter Las Noches. An image of soul reapers who are closely aligned with Ichigo and others and with the visards and the influential people in the straw hats' lives was shown. An image of Aizen, Kaname, Gin and the espada was also shown.

_I am the shadow and the smoke in your eyes_

Luffy looks over the horizon with a smile as he puts his hat on

_I am ghost that hides in the night_

Ichigo looks at the palace with a serious face as he and the others charge in to save Orihime

**BOOM-LAY BOOM-LAY BOOM-LAY BOOM-LAY BOOM! BOOM-LAY BOOM-LAY BOOM-LAY BOOM!**

**Wait, wait a minute and take a step back. You gotta think twice before you react.**

Renji activated Zabimaru to start the battle against the espada. Then Chad charges in and delivers his "El Directo" blast.

**So stay, stay a little while. Because the bottle not kept is the road to exile.**

Uryu activates his "Ginrei Kojaku" and fires his arrows as Rukia activates her shikai to finish the arrancars when the Straw Hats appeared.

**I'm on the frontline, don't worry I'll be fine. The story is just beginning.**

Zoro charged into the palace and battle Nnoitra. Sanji charges also and fights Ulquiorra.

**I say good-bye to my weakness, so-long to the regret. Now that I see the world through diamond eyes.**

The remaining Straw hats battle the other arrancars as Luffy and Ichigo charged in for the final battle with Aizen.

* * *

Ichigo continues to run down the corridor he selected, unaware that he was already spotted by an arrancar. The arrancar sonidoed to the top of one of the pillars in the corridor, keeping an eye on the newcomer and making sure that he wasn't spotted. Ichigo still ran down the hall and is still unaware that he was being watched. The arrancar was about to move but he stopped when he heard even more footsteps heading the soul reaper's direction. Ichigo heard the footsteps as well. He looked behind him to see where they're coming and it was none other than Nel.

"Ichigo, Ichigo." Nel cried as she chased her new friend.

"What the…" Ichigo surprised. "Nel?"

"Wait!"

"I can't. You're supposed to be here, go away."

"Don't leave Ichigo, Nel wants to come." The little arancar leaped towards Ichigo, making him stop in his tracks.

"Alright, fine. If that's the way you wanna play."

Nel was still in mid-air when the hole in her hollow mask began to light up. "**SUPER ACCELERATION!**" Nel's speed increased as she rammed into Ichigo's gut, head first and knocking to the ground. "I wanted to see you again, Ichigo. I missed you." She cried.

"What?" Ichigo said sitting back up. "Are you nuts?"

"Ichigo!" Nel cried again.

"Give me a break, will you? Stop crying."

"Ichigo!" Nel said for a third time.

"What happened to all of the others?"

"Oh, you mean Bawabawa?" Nel said happily. "I left him outside. He won't be happy in a building like this. To live, he has to eat sand all day long."

Ichigo face faltered when Nel said that. "I didn't mean him. I meant, 'Don What's His Face'." Then an image of that fake-me-out superhero from Karakura, Don Kanonji popped up in his head. "Ahh no, not him."

"Nel's confused, who?"

"Come on, those guys who are always traveling with you."

"Ohhh, Doddochakka and Pesche? They're right behind Nel. They follow Nel everywhere." Nel turned around saw that her two travelling companions are not behind like they always were. They're lost in the palace, looking for her. "THEY'RE MISSING! NEL'S LOST THEM! THIS IS HORRIBLE! NEL NEVER GOES ANYWHERE WITHOUT THOSE TWO GUYS! NEL'S DOOMED! NEL WON'T MAKE IT!"

Ichigo's face faltered again as she continues to panic about losing her two friends. "You know, I think the only that's missing here is your mind." Then Ichigo felt another person's presence and quickly got back on his feet.

"Ichigo, is there something wrong?" Nel asked confused.

"Be quiet." Ichigo told her before turning his attention to the mysterious presence. "Come on out." There was no response to the soul reaper's request. "You might as well come out here! I know you're somewhere in the corridor." The figure jumped off the platform connecting to some of the pillars in the corridor, causing the platform to collapse. The figure then began to use his sonido to go from platform with Ichigo chasing on the ground.

"Damn, you're not getting away." Ichigo cursed, chasing to the figure.

The figure smirked at Ichigo's remark and said, "Who said I wanted to?" Then the figure slipped off one of the platforms and crashed to the floor below, right in front of Ichigo.

"Um, hey are you alright?" The figure pointed at Ichigo through the smoke, surprising both Ichigo and Nel, and started to do some creepy dance inside the smoke. Both Ichigo and Nel were deadpanned watching whatever it is that the newcomer was doing.

"Tada." The person said as the smoke cleared and revealed the arrancar number 103, Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio. Dordoni opened his eyes and saw that Ichigo and Nel are not impressed by the arrancar's grand entrance. "What with two imbeciles? Aren't you impressed? What's with that look on your face?"

"Well, I mean…" Ichigo said before getting interrupted by the arrancar.

"Do not play stupid with me, Niño! Tell me, why are you giving that face?!"

"What's your problem? Stop repeating yourself."

"Are trying to tell me you're completely blown away by magnificent entrance just now?!"

"Magnificent entrance? Excuse me, didn't you just slip and fall?"

"WHAT?! That was all planned, how could you pretend to be so calm?"

"Believe me, I'm not pretending. I don't find you all that impressive."

"You're trying to rattle me; I see what you're doing. Did you order the girl to not be impressed as well?!" Nel wasn't ordered to not be impressed; she wasn't impressed by Dordoni as much as Ichigo was. Dordoni calmed down and said to Ichigo, "Well, it won't work. I am secure enough to know that not everybody is going to react in the proper way and it hardly matters to me since you both are about to be killed. Now, prepare yourself soul reaper! I am known as Dordoni the magnificent! I am arrancar number 103 and it is my job to destroy you!"

"Totoloni the what?" Ichigo asked with his faltered face. "Is that some sort of pasta?"

"NO, YOU FOOL!" Dordoni yelled. "IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH FOOD! IT'S DORDONI, NOT TOTALONI! LEND A LITTLE RESPECT, NINO! Now listen up and pay attention, I hate repeating myself. My name is Dordoni and I'm arrancar number 103!"

"103? Oh brother, that a pretty high number isn't it?"

"Yeah, really high?" Nel said to Ichigo.

"Didn't you say that they suppose to have two-digit number?"

"That's right, two-digit max. And you know what, I never heard of one with three-digits."

"STOP IT!" Dordoni yelled getting both Ichigo and Nel's attention. "WHAT ARE YOU WHISPERING ABOUT OVER THERE?! HOW DARE YOU! I CAN SEE THAT YOU HAVE NO RESPECT FOR ME!"

"I'm sorry." Ichigo said to the arrancar. "It's just that, you seem really weak."

"WHAT WAS THAT?! TAKE ME ON AND WE'LL SEE WHO'S THE WEAKER ONE, YOU LITTLE SMARTASS! You're going to pay for that little mouth of yours, just you wait. Prepare to be amused by my strength." Dordoni charged at Ichigo in the most stupid and weird possible. Ichigo, who's still taken aback by the arrancar weird moves, took his zanpakuto, still wrapped in bandages, and swung at Dordoni but it was dodged easily.

"What the…what's with these moves?" Ichigo said to himself, watching the arrancar hopping on one leg. Ichigo tried to hit Dordoni again and again but the arrancar dodged them with ease and was still playing around. "Damn it! Are you going to fight or not?!" He swung Zangetsu again and Dordoni dodged it again.

"Well now, what's the problem?" Dordoni taunted. "You're not even close to landing a blow. You're way out of your league, Nino. You think you can challenge Lord Aizen with your pitful skills."

"SHUT UP!" Ichigo fired back.

"You won't even last two seconds." Dordoni started twirl around until he slipped on a rock that fell from one of the platforms he destroyed, and fell on a wall causing it to crack.

"Ha, serves you right, Ha, ha, ha, ha." Ichigo laughed until the crack the arrancar made cause the small of the ceiling to fall on his face. Nel laughed at what just happened to Ichigo. Ichigo scowled at Nel. "What's so funny?" Then a piece of the ceiling fell on her mask. "Ha, ha, ha, not so funny now, is it? That's what you get for laughing at me." Nel fell to her knees and was about to cry again. "Nel!" Ichigo ran her to her side. "Sorry, didn't know you got hit so hard. Are you alright?"

Nel smiled seeing she fooled Ichigo and said, "Got you that time, Ichigo. It hit Nel's mask so it didn't hurt at all. You should have seen the look on your face."

Ichigo scowled at her. "You little brat!"

"You're not bad for an amateur, Nino." Dordoni said, fully recovered. "But, guess what? Most of your moves were revealed in the skirmish we had. With those skills, you won't last very long."

"What a freaking pain you are!" Ichigo said. "I was actually worried about you." Dordoni looked the soul reaper and saw that he ignored again.

"Nel wouldn't have done it if you wouldn't have made Nel." Nel said to Ichigo. "It's your fault, Ichigo."

"You weren't supposed to be here in the first place." Ichigo fired back at her.

"HEY, PAY ATTENTION TO ME!" Dordoni shouted at the two, getting their attention.

"Dude, I didn't know you were still conscience." Ichigo said to Dordoni

"Why are you awake?" Nel asked him.

"BECAUSE, I'M AMAZING!" Dordoni yelled again. "A LITTLE ROCK WILL NEVER HURT ME!"

"That's great." Ichigo said. "How about we stop all this fighting and you let us get on our way. We have things to do and we're kind of in a hurry."

"You're not going anywhere. You don't have the power to get pass me. Maybe you didn't notice, but none of your attacks were effective. I don't know where you come up this superior attitude, but you're annoying me."

"I was hoping to avoid this but…" Ichigo unsheathed his zanpakuto. "…I guess I have to start fighting for real." Dordoni charged at Ichigo, all business this time, as Ichigo swung his now unsheathed blade.

* * *

In the control room of Las Noches, Kaname was watching the five intruders scatter throughout the palace.

"Ah Kaname, I see you're spying on our intruders." Gin said standing in the doorway. "That's not a sporting thing to do."

"Don't be a hypocrite." Kaname said. "You only came down to check because you were interested on how they were processing the same as me. Isn't that right, Gin?"

"I was just joking. Don't get so upset. You take this much too seriously." Gin walked into the room and felt something grabbed his leg. He looked down and saw Wonderweiss, Arrancar #77, grabbing his leg and stopping him from proceeding. He looked back to Kaname and said, "Kaname, do something about this crazy kid will you."

Kaname looked at the newest arrancar and said, "That would do Wonderweiss." Wonderweiss release Gin and allowed to continue toward Kaname.

"That kid's a strange one but he's really a liking to you, hasn't he?"

"I believe that those with pure intentions are drawn to each other." Kaname said to Gin. "The only problem is what his attentions are, pure or otherwise."

"Not being a person of pure intensions myself, I can see why he doesn't get along with me."

"That must explain why your very presence makes him so nervous. Come and take a look at what happening." Gin walked over to Kaname and saw the five intruders taking separate paths. "The five of them has split up."

"Oh, you're right. But that's good, they're have a lesser chance of success if they each on their own. I wonder if these kids have any idea as to the existent of their strength levels."

"Indeed, it looks like they stumbled on to an interesting area of Hueco Mundo."

"Ah yes, their passing through the den of tres citras."

* * *

Back to the battle between Ichigo and Dordoni, Ichigo just suffered a slash on his left arm by the arrancar.

"Ichigo!" Nel shouted worried. Ichigo looked at the arm and saw the cut that Dordoni made.

"What the hell?" Ichigo said surprised. "How did he do that?"

* * *

Inside the control room, Wonderweiss overheard Gin and Kaname's conversation was confused about the treis citras.

"Tres Citras?" Wonderweiss repeated.

"Yes, since you haven't been here very long I'm sure nobody bothered to tell you about it." Kaname said. "Here's what it means. Tres Citras are the three digits. If you meet an arrancar with a three-digit number, that being is inferior and has been demoted. That means he's done something unforgivable and has been stripped from his rank. All of those with a three-digit number are called Privaron Espada."

* * *

Back to the battle…

"GETSUGA TENSHO!" Ichigo fired a blue air projectile the arrancar. Dordoni smirked and destroyed the attack with a simple kick, surprising the substitute soul reaper.

"Surprised, are you?" Dordoni asked. "Didn't your mother even teach you the lesson? You should never judge people by their outward appearance, foolish Nino Todo."

* * *

Elsewhere in Las Noches, Uryu continued down his own path which led to a room. Inside the room, where pillars by the hundreds. Then a strange yo-yo like appeared out of nowhere and attacked the Quincy but Uryu dodged it before it connected. Uryu looked up on one of the pillars and the owner of the weapon, a female arrancar. Her name was Cirucci, Arrancar #105. Chad entered a room where his selected led him to and encounter another arrancar. His name was Gantenbaine, Arrancar #107.

* * *

Back to the battle…

"We are a group known as the privaron espada." Dordoni explained.

"The…what?" Ichigo said confused but still shocked at Dordoni's abilities.

"Pay attention, soul reaper. Privaron Espada, it means one who has lost his place as a full espada. Any arrancar with a three-digit number including me, used to be a member of the espada. We are the most powerful group here other than the current espada. Do you understand how strong I am now, Nino?" Dordoni charged in again, trying to kick Ichigo on the top of his head, but Ichigo blocked it with his zanpakuto.

"He's been stringing me along." Ichigo said finally getting the arrancar's plan. "You bastard." Ichigo pushed the privaron espada back but the force pushed Ichigo back as well.

Dordoni smirked and charged in again. "I see I got your attention." He tried to kick Ichigo again but it was dodged. Ichigo tried to cut Dordoni but the former espada dodged it as well.

"He's faster than he was before. Come back here!" Ichigo flash stepped to Dordoni and tried slash but Dordoni sonidoed out of the way, leaving Ichigo's head spinning. "What?!"

"Oh come now, you don't think that was the full existent of my power, do you?" Ichigo turned and saw a kick targeting his face and blocked with his sword but got pushed back. Dordoni jumped in the air, destroying part of the ceiling to connect with an axe kick.

Ichigo used his zanpakuto as a shield again but starting feel the power put into that attack. "No way!" Dordoni's foot hit the floor and once it did, it sends a shockwave to Ichigo and sends him flying through a wall, into a room inside the palace. Ichigo looked down and saw the floor below, trying to get his footing.

"How very impressive, you shouldn't have to look down to find your footing soul reaper." Ichigo looked up at the privaron espada, only get kicked into a wall inside the room.

Dordoni landed on the floor below, a bit disappointed about how the fight is turning out so far. "Your reactions are slow. Your defense is weak. You can't even make a sudden change in your stance. I cannot fight with you. I mean, really it's like facing with some kind of baby, pathetic." Ichigo struggled to even move out of the hole of wall due Dordoni's attack, almost unable to move. "You are about to be destroyed, Nino. Go ahead, use your bankai. Believe me, I won't think badly of you. But if you don't use your bankai, you're going to be able to challenge me."

Ichigo slowly starts to move from the hole. "No, no I won't do it." he answered.

"Why not?"

Ichigo smirked and said, "Because I have a mission and I won't comprise it. Privaron Espada aren't espada anymore now, are they?"

Dordoni narrowed his eyes, knowing how true that statement was. "That's correct."

Ichigo charged at the former espada and yelled, "WELL THERE'S YOUR ANSWER!" He tries again to cut down Dordoni but Dordoni easily blocked the attack with knee. "Right now, I have one goal. I have to defeat all of the espada!" Ichigo swung his sword at Dordoni again and again the arrancar blocked it with his knee. Ichigo tried to cut the arrancar one more time but this Dordoni dodged it. "I can't afford to waste my bankai against just anyone especially if they're not an espada." Ichigo tried to cut Dordoni again but it was the arrancar's knee again. "So I just have to defeat without the use of my bankai."

"I see." Dordoni said. "I understand how you fell, Nino. Out of respect, I'm going to tell you something. Don't underestimate me, got it." Dordoni then grabbed Ichigo's zanpakuto and threw it and Ichigo back as he prepares to unsheathe his sword. "**WHIRL, GIRALDA!**"

Wind surrounds Dordoni as he released his zanpakuto. The wind is starting to push Ichigo as well. 'Damn, he completely released his zanputo without drawing it.' He thought as he covered his face the wind gust.

"Get ready Niño, here I come." Dordoni said as he fired a wind at Ichigo. The substitute soul reaper dodged it and saw Dordoni in his released state. "Time to dance, Giralda." Twisters began to form from Dordoni's shoes, making two wind creatures. Dordoni fired one of the wind creatures at Ichigo. Ichigo dodged the creature and charged at the arrancar to attack. Dordoni lashed another creature at Ichigo to block and pushed him back. Dordoni then appeared over Ichigo's head. "I've just began to play!" Dordoni kicked Ichigo in the gut, causing him to cough up blood and fall to the ground. The privaron espada appeared in front of Ichigo and kicked in the chin. Then he reappeared to deliver an axe kick but it was caught this time. Ichigo used all of the strength he can get at that and pushed Dordoni back.

"**GETSUGA TENSHO!**" Ichigo fired another air projectile at Dordoni but the arrancar dodged it without any problems. Then Dordoni launched the wind creature at Ichigo again and caused the soul reaper to crash to the floor. Nel walked towards that was made from Dordoni's attack and saw her friend in deep, deep trouble.

"Ichigo, Ichigo." Nel said worryingly as Dordoni lands in front of the proem body of the soul reaper and at the progress.

* * *

Is there any hope left the soul reaper? Can he really defeat the former espada without his bankai? Or is this a battle that he can't finish?

Next Chapter: Ichigo at Full Power! Nel's Courage and the Bankai!

A/N: I hope we learned something new today. If not, oh well. I'm sorry that I didn't use an anime song of the theme this time. I thought a song like this would fit the bill for the arc. I hope you like it and if you don't, I'm sorry.


	12. Chapter 12: Ichigo At Full Power!

Chapter 12: Ichigo at Full Power! Nel's Courage and the Bankai!

_In order to save Orihime and Chopper, whose been kidnapped by the Arrancars. Ichigo, Chad, Uryu, Rukia, Renji had snuck into Hueco Mundo, the land of hollows. On their way to Aizen's palace, Las Noches, the group struggled against endless attacks form the arrancar forces. After breaking into the palace, the group split up, each taking a different corridor. Ichigo was confronted by Arrancar #103, Dordoni. Due to Dordoni's appearance and behavior, Ichigo gravely underestimated him and is now a tight situation._

**Opening theme: "Diamond Eyes" by Shinedown**

"**WHIRL, GIRALDA!**" Without completely unsheathing his zanpakuto, Dordoni released his resurrection and attacked Ichigo with the two whirlwind like worms that were coming out of his foot ware. After Ichigo crashed to the ground, Dordoni stood over him. "Don't tell me that's all you got, Niño." Ichigo wasn't responding, he was almost knocked out. Dordoni laughed like a hyena at his work, thinking that he just won.

At one side of Las Noches, Renji felt something off. "That spiritual pressure, it feel like Ichigo's." he said. "Damn! I still feel a tremble presence emanating from place." Then Renji felt something unusal again, so he looked behind him to see what it is. "What the…What the hell it that?" It was Dondochakka chasing after Renji, surprising the lieutenant. "DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT!" he yelled at Dondochakka. "IT'S REALLY ANNOYING! AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE ANYWAY?!"

"N…Ne…" Dondochakka tried to answer.

"Ne? What about Ne? Spit it out, will ya!"

"NEL! I'm looking for Nel, know what I'm talking about!"

"And why are you wasting time running after me? Wait, I know, you're lost. You got lost, didn't you?"

"Where is Nel, man?!"

"What are you asking me for? I don't know. Even if you are lost, it doesn't make any sense. I mean you don't have any reason to come after me, do you?"

"But Nel…" Dondochakka cried. "Nel went after Ichigo! If we don't hurry and find Nel, it would just be terrible."

"Stop it! If she's with Ichigo, then she's safe. Now stop crying already, its freaking me out!"

"That's not why I'm so upset. You see…you see…if we…if we don't find Nel quickly, it's over. And Nel will…Nel will…"

Renji is now completely freaked out by Dondochakka and began to pick up getting away from the arrancar.

"He's running away! Wait up, why do you keep running away from me?"

"Because you're chasing me, it's a reflex. How should I put this? Your face is scaring the crap out of me!"

"Please stop running away and listen. If you just give a chance, I'll tell the good part of the story."

You stop then I'll stop! Besides if you're looking for Nel, you need to turn around. She went the other way!"

Meanwhile, the battle between Ichigo and Dordoni continues. Dordoni continues to attack Ichigo with those wind creatures causing him to fall backwards. Then he sonidoed towards Ichigo and kicked him in the side, making him skid across the floor.

"ICHIGO!" Nel yelled worried for her friend. Ichigo was hammered by the creature again and was sending flying as Dordoni continues to use the creature to attack Ichigo.

"Well come on, come on, do it!" Dordon said to Ichigo. "Use your bankai Niño or you'll die!" Dordoni continues to pressure Ichigo into using his bankai and he drove the substitute soul reaper to the floor again. "Why are you saving your spirit energy against an opponent like me?" Dordoni sends another creature to attack Ichigo again. "Such sentiments are sweet as chocolate but foolish. Don't you understand what's going here?" Dordoni sends the creature to attack Ichigo again, this time it got Ichigo in its jaw. "You're being very unreasonable Niño. Why not use your bankai? I'm interested to see you in full power."

Ichigo raised his zanpakuto to his ribs and said, "**GETSUGA TENSHO!**" Ichigo fired his attack at the creature in point-blank range and destroyed it so he can get out of Dordoni's grip. The privaron espada's eyes widen in surprise for he wasn't expecting that.

"Ichigo, are you alright?!" Nel shouted in concern. "Ichigo, be careful!"

"I applaud the power you displayed just now." Dordoni said to Ichigo. "But still, you know what you're facing, right? At this rate, you haven't got a chance of winning."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Ichigo said back.

"I'm not making assumptions here." Then the wind creature Ichigo destroyed began to regenerate. "I'm merely speaking the truth." Dordoni send both of his wind creatures to attack. Ichigo stopped one of them with his zanpakuto but the other one swallowed him whole.

"**GETSUGA TENSHO!**" Ichigo destroyed the creature from the inside its mouth. Then Dordoni sonidoed behind Ichigo to attack him again. Ichigo swung his zanpakuto at the arrancar who blocked it with his foot.

"Now check this out." Dordoni sonided behind Ichigo again and kicked in the ribs, causing Ichigo to cough up blood. "I'll just keep beating you like this until you change your mind. It pains me, Niño. Correction, I think this is what I really meant to say. Let's see your bankai and soon because if I don't keep holding back…" Dordoni continuously kicks Ichigo. "YOU DIE, GOT IT!" The last kick Dordoni delivered send Ichigo crashing into a wall. "What a waste, this will be for nothing if that happens." Dordoni again send both of his wind creatures to strike Ichigo.

Nel covered her hand from the debris. "ICHIGO!" she cried out as said person is being held by those Dordoni's creatures. "Ichigo, this is bad! If you don't do something, you're gonna die!" Ichigo tried to break the grip loose but it was hopeless.

"Aw look, now you've upset little la baby and it's all your fault." Dordoni taunted. "Come on Niño, it's time to use your bankai." Ichigo began to move into the same pose he normally use to activate his bankai but instead he flash-stepped out of the creatures' grip and appeared beside the former espada.

"**GETSUGA…**" Ichigo shouted before getting off by Dordoni.

"I already told you, don't underestimate me Niño!" Dordoni used right arm to push Ichigo back.

"Bastard!"

"Naughty who don't listen must be punished." Dordoni form a jester with of his hands, preparing for an attack. Ichigo's eyes widen because he know what's coming next. "**CERO!**" Dordoni fired a red cero from the jester he made with his hands. Ichigo closed his eyes, expecting the worst but when he opened them he saw Nel stopping the attack.

"Nel, what the…" Ichigo said surprised.

Dordoni was surprised as well. "What did she just do…to me cero?" Nel had her mouth open as she was consuming the cero as if it was candy until she put the whole cero in the mouth. Dordoni was deadpanned seeing what just transpired. "SHE SWALLOWED IT!"

Smoke was coming out of Nel's mouth as if it was on fire. Ichigo was still surprised that she swallowed whole thing. "What the hell?! Are you going to be alright, Nel?" Nel was unable to keep the cero anymore and she fired it back at Dordoni.

Nel was gasping for air as she said, "Listen you…don't you be mean…to Ichigo again." Then from out of the smoke, Dordoni fired a bala at Nel, nearly knocking her out.

"I don't know who you are, baby." He said as he was bleeding from the side of head. "But you are impressive. I never thought that someone would deflect my cero while I'm in my released form. However, unruly children need to learn their place." Dordoni sends one of the creatures to attack Nel. "NOW, GET LOST!" As the creature was getting closer toward Ichigo activated his bankai and cut the creature in half and slashed Dordoni's shoulder. Dordoni grunted in pain from that hit.

"If you wanted to see that badly, then I guess I'll show it to you." Ichigo said with Nel in one arm and his midnight black blade in the other. "I hope it was worth the wait. Let me introduce you to my bankai."

Dordoni smirked and said, "It's about time. I knew you'll have to use it eventually."

Nel's eyes began to water. "Ichigo." She said before she started coughing.

Ichigo held her closely and said, "Nel, I'm sorry. You got hurt because I was being stubborn about something that doesn't even matter. When I came here, I wanted to do things right. So I decide to fight on the level of the espada, I shouldn't use my bankai against anyone else. That was stupid."

"You think so?" Dordoni questioned. "I think it is important for those who want true strength should learn to restrain themselves and master the art of control. I think it's a highly empowered exercise."

"If my get hurt because of it, then the exercise becomes stupid and pointless."

"Wait a minute, are you saying you're not doing this for yourself? There no point to be strong or powerful other than to protect your friends? That's so kind Niño. I think you must be a saint. And yet, you have a stronger form, don't you. I know all about your hollowification." Ichigo's eyes widen when he heard that. "We're aware about what goes on in your World of the Living and all of the battles that you fought there. You have a power that make you more like a hollow and increases your battle power. I've seen it and now you need to use it." Dordoni send his last creature to hit Ichigo and Ichigo easily cut it down the middle. "Interesting, impressive spiritual pressure but still I told you I want to see your release right now. Show me your full power!" Dordoni created another wind creature and send towards Ichigo and then sonidoed behind him. "Do it now or I'LL FORCE YOU TO NINO!" Dordoni was about to crushed skull with his bare hand until Ichigo cut his finger and leaving a cut on Nel's cheek.

"You bastard!" Ichigo said with hatred in his voice.

"What's wrong?" Dordoni taunted. "Are you mad nino? What are you so upset about? You're fulfilling your civil goal of protecting your little friend and my goal is to simply defeat you in battle when you are at your full strength. It's not a difficult concept. If I can't get what I want by after you, I'll go after that baby instead."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at Dordoni. "Is that so? Don't you have any shame?!"

"Of course I do! I'm ashamed of myself for getting you to fight at full strength until now!" Dordoni created two twisters from his foot ware; each twister had multiple creatures coming out of them. "Any other shame is meaningless compared to battling with you Niño."

Ichigo remained for a moment and then said while Nel down, "Alright then, Nel give me a little room." Nel did what she told and started walk to a certain distance until Ichigo said, "That's fine. You'll be safe there, don't worry I'm not going to any spiritual pressure get pass me." Nel looked at Ichigo in concern.

"Let's get started." Dordoni said as dark energy began to surround Ichigo.

"Sorry but I can only show this to you for an instant." Ichigo said.

"Oh really?"

"Really, trust me it'll be enough." Ichigo put his hand over his face and activated his hollowification.

The spiritual pressure around the area began to increase drastically. Dordoni smirked and laughed in triumph, "That's more like it! What powerful spiritual pressure! I'm excited by the prospect of what's to come! At last, I'll fight a worthy enemy! Come on, the time is finally here! Let the great battle commence! Now with full strength, fight! FIGHT NINO!" With a blink of an eye, Ichigo cut down Dordoni down before could anything. Dordoni's eyes as he said, "Wha…what happened? What's going on?"

Ichigo put his hand over his face and the hollow mask disappeared. "I told you, only an instant."

"What a shame." Dordoni fell to the floor, defeated.

'In my heart when we got the hogyoku, the former espada would ineffective, totally useless.' Dordoni thought. 'And yet I stay on with Lord Aizen, even after knowing of that, I stayed still…' Then Dordoni woke up and he saw Nel as she poured drool on his face. He screamed in terror as he backs form the child. "What the…WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

"Just drooling over your face." Nel answered happily.

"I FIGURED THAT OUT MYSELF! WHAT I WANT IS EXACTLY WHY YOU WERE DROOLING OVER MY FACE?!"

"Quit your moaning, will ya?" Ichigo said. "It wasn't that bad, Dopanini."

"IT'S DORDONI! DO I LOOK LIKE A DELICIOUS SANDWITCH TO YOU?!"

"Nel's drool is no ordinary drool. It got kind of healing properties in it, isn't that right?"

"That's right." Nel said. "All Nel has to do is this…" Nel shoved her fist, squeezed her rubella and vomited.

"DISGUESTING!" Dordoni yelled.

"This only saliva, silly."

"NO WAY, THAT WAS VOMIT! I SAW!"

"Whenever Nel's rubella get squeezed, a whole lot of saliva come out."

"SALIVA AND VOMIT! A REAL DOESN'T SPRAY THAT STUFF ON SOMEONE'S FACE!"

"I'm a girl." Nel said and she started to feel queasy. "Now, this is vomit." Dordoni screamed in terror again and Nel puked all over him.

After a few minutes, Ichigo and Nel were prepared to leave and find Orihime and Chopper until Dordoni said, "I have lost. And yet, it feels good. So much power was running through my being, I was completely overwhelmed with the obsession in beating you in battle. I knew I can block any of your attacks, after my counterattacks could finish you off. I did not let my guard down, and yet I never saw coming. You are strong, Niño."

Ichigo looked away and said, "I'm not as strong as you think."

Dordoni continue to look at the ceiling. "I suppose I wanted to become an espada again. The espada are Lord Aizen's dedicated servants. But Lord Aizen uses the espada in another way. He sees them as nothing more than a tool to fight with. I know that's how it is. But still that didn't stop me from what I want. Those who stood at the top never forget. I felt what it was being up there. I thought if I defeated you in full power, Lord Aizen would once again acknowledge my strength and I would once again take my rightful as warrior of the espada again. I wanted to force into completing your hollowification. I wanted it so badly." Dordoni grabs his zanpakuto and unsheathes it. "AND THAT HAS NOT CHANGED!"

Ichigo was taken aback by Dordoni's sudden movement. "You bastard!"

"Are you really surprised nino? How could you be foolish enough to allow someone to heal your enemy's wounds? You honestly think that now I am healed, I wouldn't attack you again?!"

"That's crazy! You're already injured and now you want more?!"

"Wounds can injure one's body but not one's spirit! As long as my will to defeat you is still strong, these would are insufficient! You're just as sweet as chocolate, NINO!"

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Uryu Struggles! Cirucci's Clever Scheme!

**Have a merry Christmas and a happy 2013, guys!**

**Oh and you can get the opening theme of this story "Diamond Eyes" on iTunes. Just go on iTunes, type in Shinedown, and the song should be there.**


	13. Chapter 13: Uryu Struggles!

Chapter 13: Uryu Struggles! Cirucci's Clever Scheme!

_In order to save Orihime and Chopper, whose been kidnapped by the Arrancars. Ichigo, Chad, Uryu, Rukia, Renji had snuck into Hueco Mundo, the land of hollows. On their way to Aizen's palace, Las Noches, the group struggled against endless attacks form the arrancar forces. After breaking into the palace, the group split up, each taking a different corridor. Ichigo was confronted by Arrancar #103, Dordoni. Due to Dordoni's appearance and behavior, Ichigo gravely underestimated him and was pushed to his limits. While hollowified, Ichigo defeated Dordoni but the arrancar was far done._

**Opening theme: "Diamond Eyes" by Shinedown**

* * *

"If you wanted to see that badly, then I guess I'll show it to you." Ichigo said with Nel in one arm and his midnight black blade in the other. "I hope it was worth the wait. Let me introduce you to my bankai."

Dordoni smirked and said, "It's about time. I knew you'll have to use it eventually. And yet, you have a stronger form, don't you. I know all about your hollowification. I've seen it and now you need to use it." Dordoni send his last creature to hit Ichigo and Ichigo easily cut it down the middle. "Do it now or I'LL FORCE YOU TO NINO!" Dordoni was about to crushed skull with his bare hand until Ichigo cut his finger and leaving a cut on Nel's cheek.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at Dordoni. "Is that so? Don't you have any shame?!"

"Of course I do! I'm ashamed of myself for getting you to fight at full strength until now!" Dordoni created two twisters from his foot ware; each twister had multiple creatures coming out of them. "Any other shame is meaningless compared to battling with you Niño."

"Sorry but I can only show this to you for an instant." Ichigo put his hand over his face and activated his hollowification.

The spiritual pressure around the area began to increase drastically. Dordoni smirked and laughed in triumph, "That's more like it! What powerful spiritual pressure! I'm excited by the prospect of what's to come! At last, I'll fight a worthy enemy! Come on, the time is finally here! Let the great battle commence! Now with full strength, fight! FIGHT NINO!" With a blink of an eye, Ichigo cut down Dordoni down before could anything. Dordoni's eyes as he said, "Wha…what happened? What's going on?"

"How could you be foolish enough to allow someone to heal your enemy's wounds? You honestly think that now I am healed, I wouldn't attack you again?!"

"That's insane! You're barely in one piece and now you coming back for more?!"

"Wounds can injure one's body but not one's spirit! As long as my will to fight remains strong, my psychical wounds are insufficient! You're just as sweet as chocolate, NINO!"

* * *

A piece of Dordoni's blade broke and fell to the ground as well as some of his blood. The two warriors stood back to back a few feet away from each other. Nel lifted her head from Ichigo's shoulder and looked at him with concern. "Ichigo…" she said.

Dordoni's grin grew widen knowing the outcome of that clash wasn't in his favor but was glad that he had a battle to remember. Ichigo looked at the privaron espada continued down the corridor victorious. After Ichigo left, Dordoni felt another spiritual pressure closing in to his location. Then a small army of hollows with arrancar uniforms and zanpakutos and the leader of that army (Arrancar #60, Rudbornn Chelute) appearing before him.

"What a surprise." Dordoni said. "What brings the exequias here?"

"We have order to locate the intruder and execute him." Rudbornn responded.

"And that order came from whom?"

"I really can't say."

"You wanna get pass me, I presume?"

"Are you threatening to block our way? It would useless to resist in your condition, you're just a privaron espada. Plus your sword is broken and you can't release it. You don't stand a chance against us in a fight." Rudbornn and the exequias began to drew the swords and engage the injured Dordoni.

Dordoni smirked and shouted, "Is that true?! I'm more powerful than you think!"

Ichigo continues to rush down corridor hoping to Orihime as soon as possible. 'I'm glad you were able to make out of here in time, Nino.' Dordoni thought as he fights the exequias by himself. 'If you have not counter my final attack, you would still be here and you would have been executed by this squad of morons. My powers have weakened so badly.' Rudbornn charged in first and the exequias. 'You probably wouldn't be able to beat me without hollowifing. You must have how humiliating it would have been for me. You transformed, even though it will drain your own strength if you do so. You preserved my dignity as a warrior. I am grateful for that.' Dordoni charged in as well to combat the exequias. 'This is the least I can do to thank you. But beware of the ones that you will encounter as you move deeper into the fortress. They will cut down without a moment's thought. Do not hesitate to attack your enemy.' Rudbornn destroyed another piece of Dordoni's blade and slashed him. 'Do not weaver when you deliver the finishing blow. Above all, do not heal your enemy's wounds once you have defeated him. You have to leave your chocolate sweetness behind.' Dordoni grabbed Rudbornn's collar, ready to strike but the exequias attack him first. 'You'll have to become like the devil himself, Nino. Become as strong as a demon, become as fierce as a demon. You must learn how to endure cruelty is to become cruel yourself, otherwise you will be consumed.' Dordoni released his grip on his Zanpakuto and it fell to the ground.

* * *

Elsewhere in the fortress, Chad and Uryu are pushed into a corner to their fights and the arrancars that are blocking their way.

"I could be in trouble here." Uryu said, knowing the difficulty for the opponent he is facing. "Damn it!"

* * *

In the throne room, an arrancar kneeled before Aizen and said, "I have an update, Lord Aizen. It's not good news. We've receive word that privaron espada #103, Dordoni Alessandro del Socaccio, has been killed by the intruders."

"I see." Aizen said. "Apparently, it a bit hard for the boy than I thought it be. I assumed that defeating someone of Dordoni's skill level would less of a challenge and far easier for him. How interesting." Gin stood in a corner as the proceedings continues. "Regardless, there's you failed to report to me. Isn't there?" The arrancar started sweat nervously knowing that Aizen noticed him hiding some information. "Tell me, who specifically send the exequias out to eliminate the body?" The spiritual pressure of the room began to increasing drastically causing the arrancar to fell on both knees.

"It…it was…" the arrancar said, trying to get some words out.

"What's the problem? Didn't I make the question clear enough for you?"

"It was me, Lord Aizen." A new voice said as the owner enters the room and the spiritual pressure suddenly decreased. The owner of the voice was Szayel Aporro.

"It was you, Szayel Aporro?" Aizen asked the espada.

Szayel Aporro quickly bowed to one knee and said, "My humble apologies, sir. I wanted to make sure we eliminated him while he was injured. I thought it was a rare opportunity. So, I ordered them to go at my own digressions, my lord. I realize now Lord Aizen, even though I did it for you, I was wrong for not asking for permission. I'll accept any form of punishment you wish administer."

Gin looked at the espada and then looked back at Aizen. "That won't be necessary." Aizen said as he sit down on his throne, surprising the espada. "Just as long as you had a good reason, there's no need to punish you."

"Thank you very much, my lord." Szayel Aporro said as he rose back up. "I should return to my duties." And the espada begins to walk out the throne room.

"However in the future Szayel Aporro, I want your reports to be more detailed and accurate. The data you've collected from Dordoni, regarding the intruder, will it be of any help with your research?"

The espada shuttered when Aizen found out about his plan and narrowed his eyes at his leader. "Yes, it will."

"That's splendid, keep up the good work." And then Szayel Aporro left and returned to his quarters.

"Interesting, you seem to be having quite a lot of fun even though one of your subordinates was just killed." Gin said as Aizen got out of his chair.

"Do I look happy?"

"You seen to be amused. I think maybe energized is the right word. Excited because those kids are winning fight after fight, overcoming your defenses and making their way into your inner sanctum."

"Amused, you say? Maybe so. I supposed that I do feel something akin to that emotion." Then Aizen turned to Gin. "Do you find that strange, Gin?"

"Not at all, my lord. Oddly enough, I feel somewhat the same myself."

* * *

In another room in the palace, a room full of pillars, some of the pillars were destroyed. Uryu ran out of the way of the falling debris as the weapon that destroyed the pillars was lashed at him and he quickly avoided it. Uryu hid behind one of the untouched pillars and looked in the direction of where the weapon was reacted to. It was towards his opponent, Arrancar #105, Cirucci Sanderwicci.

"Ha ha ha ha, you think you can save yourself by hiding?" Cirucci taunted. Uryu narrowed his eyes as the female arrancar prepares to attack again.

* * *

Elsewhere in Las Noches, Dondochakka was seen running down the corridor like a raving madman while carrying a screaming Renji over his head. Dondochakka continues to run until he stopped and drove Renji to the ground head-first. Then Dondochakka snapped back to reality, not knowing what just happened.

"Tell me, why was I carrying you like that?" Dondochakka asked and got kick on the top of his head as result.

"What do you mean 'why you were carrying me'?! That's my question, you egghead!" Renji shouted as he got back to his feet. "You said, 'I feel Nel's spiritual pressure nearby, forget about it.' Then you got hyped up, grabbed me and robbed me down this corridor! Are you messing with me?!"

"No, it's not that. I just got excited when I thought Nel was close by. Everything else was just a blur."

"You know what! Your whole brain is a blur!"

"I really couldn't help myself."

"Now you're telling you have no impulse control, great! Alright stand up; I guess there's no way around it." Renji began to kick Dondochakka repeatedly in the face. "We have to go look for Nel!"

"That hurts, you know. I like it if you really didn't do that."

"What you did to me hurt a whole lot more!" Then Dondochakka noticed something and looked behind him. Dondochakka started to get nervous and Renji trying to see what's going on. "What? What is it?"

"Wait a minute, Pesche's gone." Dodonchakka said anime tears. "Where is he? When did he disappear?"

"What do you mean?" Renji said. "Are you talking that guy who looks like a skeleton? He was never here to begin with."

"What?! Are you sure about that? You mean Pesche, who lived with me all this time, he never been anyone than an illusion in my mind right from the very beginning?!"

"How did you come with that?! YOU ARE MENTAL CASE, A HYSTERICAL PERSONALITY!"

"P…PESCHE!"

* * *

Back in the room of pillars, Uryu was breathing heavily trying to find a way to attack the arrancar.

"How many times did I have to you, moron?" Cirucci taunted again. "You're not going to be getting away from me." Then Uryu surprised her by using his Hirenkyaku and firing an arrow from her blind spot. Cirucci quickly reacted and blocked the arrow with her weapon. "Where are your manners, idiot? You shouldn't attack when I'm trying to talk to you. Don't you have any manners?" Cirucci twirled her weapon around, ready to attack again. "Honestly, I hope human men aren't all like you. It'll hardly be worth the effect it will take to wipe you out." Cirucci lashed her weapon again and Uryu ran out of the way for the attack. "Come back here, fancy pants!"

Uryu continues to run when he heard that and said, "That's a joke, coming from you!" Cirucci lashed again and Uryu quickly by firing another arrow.

"I told you, that won't work!" Cirucci blocked the arrow with her weapon again but was pushed force the force put behind the attack. Uryu smirked as the arrancar jumped back on top of another pillar.

Uryu hid behind another pillar. "She may be an arrancar but she's a small lightweight girl. She's fast enough to repel my attacks. I'll just have to keep coming at until I'm able to score a direct hit." Uryu jumped out of fires again.

"You're becoming a pest, you weirdo!" Cirucci said in annoyance as Uryu's arrow is about collide with her weapon.

"Steer now." Uryu command and his arrow began to move around the weapon, surprising the arrancar. "NOW STRIKE!" The arrow quickly approached Cirucci and she quickly jumped out of the way. "Good, I can do this."

Cirucci landed on top another pillar, knowing what Uryu just did. "Nice try, four eyes."

Uryu was behind a pillar, planning his next attack. 'Her weapon moves in a straight line when it's released. Even after she throws it, and when she holds it back. So, I should try to avoid attacking her head on and shooting from a position she can't easily respond to.' Uryu then fires an arrow away of the opponent.

"Weirdo, having trouble aiming that thing?" Cirucci taunted as she lashed her again. Uryu smirked as his bounced off the ceiling and aimed at her. Cirucci saw the arrow coming and moved out the way.

'Now I just have control the arrows with my spiritual pressure.' Uryu thought as he fires more arrows, making them bounce off surfaces and aim at the arrancar.

"Oh no, you don't!" Cirucci weaved his weapon to deflect the arrows as Uryu continues to fire more arrows and she keeps dodging them. "Stop moving around!" Cirucci lashed her weapon again and Uryu dodged it. The same process continues and resulted in many pillars being destroyed.

Uryu saw that Cirucci was open and took the time to strike. "I got her!" Uryu fired more arrows aiming at her.

Cirucci smirked and said, "It's time to quit fooling around." She weaved her weapon and it destroyed Uryu's arrows.

"It's curving!" Uryu said surprised at the development.

"You're not very bright." Cirucci said "Take a look around you; you just dug your grave." Uryu narrowed his eyes at the arrancar. "I tricked you, moron. While you were on the offensive, you broke all of these pillars. And now you were wide open. There were too many for me to destroy alone. And besides, it would've been bother. So thank you, now I can weave my weapon around and you got nowhere to hide." Cirucci lashed her weapon at Uryu again.

"Damn it!" Uryu cursed as he dodged the weapon.

"Now, watch this. SPIN AROUND!" Cirucci weaved to the direction Uryu was heading. Uryu tried to attack but he couldn't with Cirucci's weapon coming towards. "Ah, what's wrong? You're not giving up, are you?" She teased as she weaves her weapon toward the Quincy again.

"I'm in trouble here." Uryu put his bow in front of the weapon to block it and it was no use.

"You can't that up forever. You're just wasting your time." Cirucci weaved her weapon again and this time it slashed Uryu on his shoulder.

Uryu skidded back a few feet, holding his shoulder and breathing heavily. "Damn!" Cirucci snickered knowing the damage she just caused and is ready to deal out more.

To be Continued…

Next Chapter: Kaien's Transformation! Rukia's Blow of Anger!


	14. This is what happened

Before we head to the Straw Hats finally making their entrance, let's take a look at what happened in Las Noches. If you already read this part in the manga or saw it in the amine, you can skip this part if you want.

Rukia traveled down her corridor and saw the blue skies of the palace. Then she encounters Espada #9, Aaroniero, who has taken the form of her former mentor, Kaien Shiba. After hearing that 'Kaien' ordered his former student to eliminate Ichigo and the others, Rukia realized that this is not the Kaien she remembers. Rukia tried to battle the imposter and convince herself that it's not Kaien but the espada continues to use Kaien's moves, even his shikai. Rukia was out of options and started to use high-level kido, the type of kido her brother uses, and revealed the espada's form. Aaroniero revealed that when Kaien died by Rukia's hand after he turned into a hollow, he was able to devour Kaien and steal his abilities. The espada then released his zanpakuto, Glotonera. Rukia tried to attack the arrancar before he could finish her off but she was ran though by Aaroniero's trident. Then out of desperation, Rukia activated her zanpakuto third dance, Shirafune, and defeated the espada. Unfortunately, the battle has taken its toll on Rukia and she lost consciousness.

Uryu was in despite spot against Arrancar #105, Cirucci. Pesche, who was looking for Nel, got caught up in the mix and somehow was able to help Uryu with his Infinite Slick Move. Embarrassed and angered, Cirucci released her zanpakuto, Golondrina, made Uryu go on the defensive again. Then Uryu revealed his new weapon Seele Schneider, the only bladed Quincy tool, and turned the tables. Cirucci discarded her ressureccion into to launch one final attack, claimed that the weapon with the longest reach will win. Uryu uses his weapon to cut the bonds of reishi that Cirucci had and told her that she was right when the winning factor was the weapon with the longest reach. He fired Seele Schneider at Cirucci and defeated her.

Chad took on Arrancar #107, Gantenbainne. Both had revealed that they don't their battle half-way and they go all-out no matter what. Gantenbainne got the advantage early on in the battle. As he was about finish Chad, Chad's right arm transformed and granted him a new found power, Brazo Derecha de Gigante. From that point on, the battle was now in Chad's favor. Then, Gantenbainne released his zanpakuto, Dragra, launched his best attack at Sado. After the attack, Chad wasn't harmed by the attack and revealed that his left arm has changed as well. Gantenbainne tried to counterattack but Chad overpowered the espada and defeated him. Chad was about to continue his search for Orihime and Chopper until he was confronted by Nnoitra, a full espada. Chad tried to defeat Nnoitra the same he did with Gantenbainne but he was outmatched and easily defeated.

Ichigo sensed that both Rukia and Chad were down and decided to help them, but he was met by Ulquiorra, the man who kidnapped Orihime and Chopper from their respective worlds. After telling this to Ichigo, Ichigo activated his bankai and hollowification to battle the espada and attacked him relentlessly. Ichigo's hollowification was deactivated after 11 second and his full-throttle assault. As Ichigo and Nel was about to continue down Las Noches, Ulquiorra was still standing unharmed by Ichigo's attack. Then Ulquiorra started his assault and severely damaged Ichigo. Ichigo stabbed the espada in the chest, stated that he can beat the top espada, who he thought was Ulquiorra, he can stop the winter war before it could happen. But Ulquiorra revealed that he was espada #4 and stabbed Ichigo in the chest with his bare hand.

Orihime and Chopper tried to break out of their room when they've learned about Rukia, Chad, and Ichigo's conditions. But they were confronted by Loly and Melony, who were jealous about the attention that Aizen gave the two and bully them around. Then an unlikely knight in shining armor came in the form of Grimmjow. Grimmjow with ease took down both of the female arrancars, telling the two captives that it was a payment for restoring his arm. After healing their wounds, Grimmjow took both Orihime and Chopper away.

Grimmjow took Orihime and Chopper to an injured Ichigo and ordered Orihime to heal Ichigo so that they can have one last battle each other. Then Ulquiorra showed up, wanting to know why Grimmjow has Orhime and Chopper heal someone that he defeated. Grimmjow refused to answer the question and a fight between the two espadas, resulting in Grimmjow using Caja de Negacion to trap Ulquiorra. Grimmjow said that Caja de Nagacion doesn't work well on espadas and Ulquiorra will return in a few hours. Orihime refuse heal Ichigo any futher because she what Grimmjow planned to with Ichigo. Ichigo told Orihime to heal because he also wants to settle the score with Grimmjow. Orihime did what she was told and healed Ichigo.

Renji encountered Szyael Aporro Grantz, Espada #8. Renji quickly activated his Bankai and quickly attack the espada. But his bankai was destroyed easily and it revealed that Renji couldn't use his bankai in Szyael Aporro's palace. Renji decided to use his shikai but that failed to work as well. Szyael Aporro was not pleased with the level of fighting that Renji is playing so he allowed his fracciones to eliminate Renji. Then Uryu appeared to help the lieutenant, but even his power proven to be ineffective against Szyael Aporro. The two were put in a desperate situation against the fracciones. Uryu and Renji then realized they were getting nowhere fighting the fracciones and decided to target the espada. Renji trapped himself and Szyael Aporro with his shikai and used his kido in point blank range, finally causing damage. Then Uryu used a special technique that only Quincies can use, Sprenger, and severely damaged Szyael Aporro. But the espada was standing and he revealed that analyzed all of Renji and Uryu's attacks and reduced the damage. After healing himself by eating one of his fraccion, Szyael Aporro left to change clothes and he warned Uryu and Renji that he has more ways to kill them. The two took that chance to escape, only to find themselves back in the espada's palace. Szyael Aporro released his zanpakuto, La Lujuriosa. With the fluid coming out his back, Szyael Aporro created clones of Renji and Uryu and made them fight the clones. The two were being overwhelmed by the clones due to clones continually multiple after being defeated. Renji activated his bankai and Szyael Aporro's palace along with the copies. Then Szyael Aporro made voodoo doll of Uryu and Renji, opened them and started to crush any internal organs he could find.

Ichigo and Grimmjow clash in their final encounter with the battle going back and forth between the two. Grimmjow said he know Ichigo was holding so he decided to target his friends to get Ichigo to battle at full strength. Grimmjow fired his Gran Rey Cero at the Orihime, Chopper, and Nel but Ichigo jumped and deflected the cero by activiating his hollowification. Delighted by Ichigo's decision of hollowify, Grimmjow released his zanpakuto, Pantera, and the battle intensified. Orihime looked in horror, remembering her brother when he was a hollow. Nel and Chopper tried to snap Orihime out of her trance by saying that using hollowification helped Ichigo to reach this far in Las Noches to save her. Orihime told Ichigo that he doesn't have to fight for her and she couldn't bear the fact that he may die because of her. With the renewed vigor, Ichigo turned the tides of the battle and cut Grimmjow down. But Grimmjow was not willing to surrender and revealed his attack, Desgarron. Ichigo refused to quit as well show yelled that he will take his friends, including Orihime and Chopper back home with him and finally defeated Grimmjow. Grimmjow still got back on his feet refusing to take his defeat until he was cut down by Nnoitra. The 5th espada tried to finish off Grimmjow but Ichigo won't let him and was dragged into another fight. Orihime to get Ichigo to stop but Nnoitra ordered Tesla to hold her captive but Tesla was stopped by Chopper.

Nel was discovered hiding under a rock by Nnoitra. Nnoitra revealed that Nel isn't who thinks she really is. He said that Nel was an espada and he was the reason why is no longer among their ranks. Nel denies ever being an espada and Ichigo defended her. Nel watched with sadden eyes as Ichigo was getting to beaten to a pulp by Nnoitra. As Ichigo was about to die, Nel transformed back into her espada form and took on Nnoitra herself. Nel revealed a number 3 tattooed on her back, meaning that she was ranked third in the espadas. Despite how things changed in Las Noches and not fighting for a long time, Nel was able to overpower Nnoitra and get the upper hand. As Nel was about to deliver the final blow, she returned to her child form and kicked around like garbage by Nnoitra. Ichigo tried to stop him but he was no match himself. The espada ordered Tesla to finish Ichigo but Chopper again stopped him.

Pesche and Dondochakka felt Nel's original spiritual pressure return and they decide to fight as well. The two revealed that the both were fracciones under Nel when she was an espada and began all out attack on Szyael Aporro. When it appeared that they defeated the espada, Szyael Aporro appeared the assault unharmed and dealt with the two.

**Now we are here at last, it took a few months but the straw hats will in two weeks. Next week, Chopper is in action. Don't forget to take about any of my other stories. And there is a poll on whether I should continue or end Bleach and a Vampire, poll ends on March 3.**


	15. Chapter 14: Chopper's Great Effort

Chapter 14: Protect Orihime! Chopper's Great Effort!

_Ichigo finally defeated Grimmjow but with no time to recover he dragged into another fight against Espada #5, Nnoitra. Nel, who was watching Ichigo getting beaten by the espada, returned to her espada form and took the battle to Nnoitra. Meanwhile, Renji and Uryu were at the mercy of Espada #8, Szyael Aporro Grantz. Pesche and Dondochakka felt spiritual pressure return and decide to enter the fight but their efforts were short lived._

**Opening Theme: "Velonica" by Aqua Timez**

"**LANZADOR VERDE**!" Neliel said as she threw her lance at Nnoitra, pushing him back to a wall. The former espada walked the current espada. "It's over. I don't wish to kill you." As she was about to deliver the final blow, Nel went back to child form.

"What the…" she said, "Why is Nel small again?" Then Nel looked at Nnoitra in terror as he shadows over her.

"Hahaha, you're right Neliel!" Nnoitra said, "It is over!" With that said Nnoitra kicked the child Nel and send her flying into Chopper.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Ichigo yelled in a rage as he charged at Nnoitra but got knocked to the ground.

"It's over for all of you. Tesla, he has nothing left. Finish him off."

"Yes sir." Tesla said as he draws his zanpakuto.

Chopper looked at the two arrancars in anger and took out one of his rumble balls. "Orihime, watch over Nel for me." He said to Orihime as he bit down on the rumble ball. "**WALK POINT!**" Chopper charged towards Tesla.

"Wha…Wait Chopper!" Orihime shouted trying to stop him but to no avail.

"**ARM POINT!**" Chopper's arms grew as he got closer to the arrancar. "**CLOVEN ROSEO!**" Chopper struck Tesla in the face with his hoof, sending the arrancar into a wall.

Ichigo was surprised to see that the little could actually fight. Tesla wiped the blood from his lip and glared at the reindeer. "Just what do you think you're doing?" he asked as he got to his feet.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Chopper fired back at Tesla. "I'm stopping you from hurting my friends!"

Ichigo and Orihime widen their eyes when Chopper called them his friends. "Ahh, isn't that cute?" Nnoitra taunted. "The little reindeer protecting two people who he barely knows. How touching."

"You know this is a foolish effort." Tesla said. "If you decided to continue, I won't held be responsible for what will happen to you."

"I don't care." Chopper said, changing to heavy point. "Leave them alone." Chopper went to throw a punch at Tesla and he blocked it with his sword.

"Very well then, it's your choice." Tesla raised his sword and prepares to strike. "Now you face face the consequences of that decision."

"**JUMPING POINT!**" Chopper turned into his human-hybrid form and jumped into the sky to avoid Tesla's attack. "**BRAIN POINT!**" He turned back into his chibi size. "**RUMBLE SCOPE!**" Chopper put his hooves together and started to scope Tesla. 'There's got to be a weak point. He has to have a weak point. Anyone can do. I have to hurry and defeat this guy. The rumble ball wears off in less than a minute.'

Tesla jumped up to Chopper's level and said, "If you're done with these foolish games, it's for you take this battle seriously or you'll die." Tesla fired a bala attack at Chopper.

"**GUARD POINT!**" Chopper's fur grew and covered his entire body and the bala struck Chopper, making him to the ground.

"Chopper!" Orihime shouted after seeing the little doctor crashed to the ground. Chopper was seen, a bit damaged from the attack.

'Even with the guard point, he got me.' Chopper struggled to get back up and panted heavily. 'But I think I've found his weak spot.'

"Are you ready to stop this pointless resistance?" Tesla asked.

"No way, I'm not… going to… give up." Chopper responded between breaths.

"Then you'll die." Tesla said; prepare to strike Chopper with a bala again.

"I won't die. I'll see my friends again and we will finish our journey." Tesla fired his bala at Chopper and he in turn transformed into his jumping point to dodge it.

"Fool, that won't help you." Telsa said following Chopper in the air.

"Got you, **ARM POINT!**" Chopper's arms grew again and put his hooves together, wrist to wrist, on the left side of his body. "**CLOVEN CROSS!**" Chopper hit Tesla in the chest, leaving an X on his body. Chopper's rumble ball wore off when to fall. Chopper landed on his feet and Tesla crashed to the ground. "I…did…it."

Ichigo and Orihime's eyes widen seeing Chopper defeating the arrancar. Nnoitra's eye were widening as well. He couldn't believe that his loyal follower was defeated.

"**GORE HIM, VERRUGA!**" Tesla said as a large amount of spiritual pressure was released and smoke surrounds him. When the smoke cleared, Tesla transformed into a giant warthog with a hollow mask on its face. Chopper looked at the newly transformed arrancar in terror. Tesla hit Chopper with his giant fist and smashed him through a nearby wall.

"Chopper!" Orihime shouted, worried about what to her friend.

"Damn you!" Ichigo said out of anger. "Leave him alone!" Ichigo charged in towards Tesla but he was hit by Tesla's fist as well and fell to the ground. Tesla turned attention towards Ichigo and started to attack him.

"Stop…" Chopper said, struggling to get to his feet. "Stop it." Tesla continues to beat Ichigo into the sand. Chopper returned to his feet, turned into his humanoid form and charged toward the arrancar. "I SAID STOP IT!" Tesla saw Chopper coming towards him and

"Chopper! Ichigo!" Orihime shouted as she was about to help her friends.

Nnoitra sonidoed behind Orihime, grabbed her and said, "There's nothing you can for them. Face reality, they're good as dead." Orihime's eyes watered up realizing that she completely helpless. Nnoitra looked at his follower and said, "Tesla, forget about the reindeer and kill the soul reaper." Telsa listens to his master's order and returned his attention to Ichigo. Tesla threw his fist down towards Ichigo to kill him but the blow was stopped. Orihime's eyes widen when she saw that Ichigo was saved.

"That's enough, don't you think," the stranger said, "This fight was over a long time ago."

Ichigo looked at the stranger that saved him. The stranger has three swords, green hair and don't anything of a soul reaper or an arrancar. A badly beaten up Chopper looked up and saw his brother-figure. His eyes began to water as he yelled, "ZORO!"

To be continued…

Next Chapter: The Straw Hat Pirates Arrive! Tension Grows in the Battlefield!


	16. Chapter 15: The Straw Hats Arrive!

Chapter 15: The Straw Hat Pirates Arrive! Tension Grows in the Battlefield!

"**GORE HIM, VERRUGA!**" Tesla said as a large amount of spiritual pressure was released and smoke surrounds him. When the smoke cleared, Tesla transformed into a giant warthog with a hollow mask on its face. Chopper looked at the newly transformed arrancar in terror. Tesla hit Chopper with his giant fist and smashed him through a nearby wall.

"Chopper!" Orihime shouted, worried about what to her friend.

"Damn you!" Ichigo said out of anger. "Leave him alone!" Ichigo charged in towards Tesla but he was hit by Tesla's fist as well and fell to the ground. Tesla turned attention towards Ichigo and started to attack him.

"Stop…" Chopper said, struggling to get to his feet. "Stop it." Tesla continues to beat Ichigo into the sand. Chopper returned to his feet, turned into his humanoid form and charged toward the arrancar. "I SAID STOP IT!" Tesla saw Chopper coming towards him and

"Chopper! Ichigo!" Orihime shouted as she was about to help her friends.

Nnoitra sonidoed behind Orihime, grabbed her and said, "There's nothing you can for them. Face reality, they're good as dead." Orihime's eyes watered up realizing that she completely helpless. Nnoitra looked at his follower and said, "Tesla, forget about the reindeer and kill the soul reaper." Telsa listens to his master's order and returned his attention to Ichigo. Tesla threw his fist down towards Ichigo to kill him but the blow was stopped. Orihime's eyes widen when she saw that Ichigo was saved.

"That's enough, don't you think," the stranger said, "This fight was over a long time ago."

Ichigo looked at the stranger that saved him. The stranger has three swords, green hair and don't anything of a soul reaper or an arrancar. A badly beaten up Chopper looked up and saw his brother-figure. His eyes began to water as he yelled, "ZORO!"

**Opening Theme: "Velonica" by Aqua Timez**

Zoro looked down at Ichigo and said, "Hey, you okay."

"Y-Yeah." Ichigo answered, "Who are you?"

"Me, I'm just someone whose here to lend a helping hand." Then Zoro pushed Tesla's hand back with his sword and drew his other two swords.

"And just who are you suppose to be?" Tesla asked Zoro, "It seems you don't want to answer."

Nnoitra let go of Orihime and stuck his finger to the ground to use his pesquisa. But when he felt Zoro's spirit energy, he felt something unusual.

"FINE THEN, I'LL KILL YOU!" Tesla yelled as he's about to attack Zoro.

"DON'T CHARGE YOU IDIOT!" Nnoitra commanded, "GET BACK, TESLA!"

Zoro smirked as he prepares to strike. "Too late." He said. "THREE SWORDS STYLE: GYUKI…" A dark shadow of a bull-shaped demon appears over Zoro. Zoro dashed towards the arrancar at a tremendous speed, dodging Tesla's attack. "…YUZUME!" Zoro slashed through Tesla, sending him flying and making him bleed profusely.

"Master…Nnoi…tra." Tesla said as he returned to his orginal form and crashed to the ground.

Zoro turned his attention to Nnoitra and pointed his Shusui at him. "So are you one of those espadas?" Nnoitra narrowed his eyes at Zoro. "Didn't you hear me? Are you one of those espadas or not?"

Ichigo got up to one knee and looked at Zoro. "Who…who are you?"

Chopper got back to his feet and with watery seeing his brother figure. "Zoro, you here! Then, does that mean?"

"Yeah, everyone's here." A new voice said. "You thought we would abandon you like that." Chopper and Ichigo turned to see where the voice from. Chopper's eyes watered up some more seeing who is. It was a female about the same height as Orihime with orange hair, a blue pole-like staff with balls on it in one and a log pose on her wrist.

"Nami!" Chopper shouted the female's name.

Meanwhile, Szyael Aporro looked at Renji and Uryu in disappointment for not putting up a fight. Then from out of nowhere, a black leg appeared kicking the espada in the face and sending back a few feet. Uryu and Renji were in shock that an espada getting kicked back so easily. The new comer landed on the ground on his feet. It a male with blonde hair, with curly eye brows, one his eyes covered by his hair, and is smoking a cigarette. It was Sanji.

Szyael Aporro wiped the blood off his lip with the back of his hand and he narrowed his eyes on his attacker. "And who are you?" he asked.

In the palace formerly owned by Aaroniero, Espada #7 Zomarri Rureaux slowly approached an unconscious Rukia. He drew his zanpakuto and said, "So she's still alive huh? Don't worry Aaroniero, I'll clean up you mess."

As he was going to kill Rukia, a barrage of bullets was fired making the espada jump back a few feet. "Not so fast, baldy."

Zommari looked up and saw two figures. One with blue hair wearing a pair shades and another that looks like a skeleton with an afro. It was Franky and Brook. "Who are you?" Zommari asked the pirates.

In the desert in Las Noches, Rudubon and his squad of exequias appeared in front of Chad and Gantenbainne, who were still knocked out from Nnoitra's attack. As Rudubon was about to finish Chad off, he stopped when he detected another presence. He looked the direction of the presence and saw two figures. One is a female with long jet black hair wearing a cowgirl hat and a male with black hair and a long nose. It was Robin and Usopp.

Inside the halls of Las Noches, a male is running down the hallway with black hair with a straw hat. It was Luffy and he's looking for one man, Aizen.

With Franky and Brook…

"At looks like you're not going to answer the question." Zomarri said. "I am Espada #7, Zomarri Rureaux. Now I'll ask again, who are you?"

With Sanji…

"Who am I?" Sanji said. "That's a stupid question to ask."

With Robin and Usopp…

"My name is Nico Robin." Robin introduced herself. "My companion name is Usopp."

With Zoro and Nami…

"You can say that we're your worst nightmare." Zoro said to Nnoitra.

With Franky and Brook…

"Together, we're known as one thing." Franky said to Zomarri.

With Sanji…

"We are your enemies." Sanji answered Szyael Aporro's question.

With Robin and Usopp…

"We came here for two things." Robin stated.

With Zoro and Nami…

"One is to get our friend back." Nami said.

"The second is to kick your asses." Zoro finished. Nnoitra narrowed his eyes at Zoro's statement.

With Robin and Usopp…

"So, hand Chopper over unless you want us to us tear to pieces!" Usopp threatened the exequias, making them grab their swords.

"Together…" Robin and Usopp said.

With Franky and Brook…

"…we are…" Franky and Brook said.

With Zoro and Nami…

"…known throughout…" Zoro, Chopper, and Nami said.

With Sanji…

"…the world as…" Sanji said.

"…THE STRAW HATS PIRATES!" All eight members yelled with pride.

With Luffy…

"And we're coming for you to kick your ass, AIZEN!" Luffy shouted, running down the halls of Las Noches.

Meanwhile, Gin was watching the proceeding in another room. "My, my, they've manage to reach Hueco Mundo after all." Gin said to himself. "To what little good it will do them. Their chances of survival are zero at best. But it will entertaining to see how they fare against the espadas."

Elsewhere, Franky and Brook were struggling against Zommari…

"Damn it!" Franky cursed while breathing heavily. "What the hell is with this guy?"

"He's so fast." Brook said while breathing heavily as well. "It's like he's in two places at once." Then Zommari appeared in front of Brook and swung his zanpakuto at the pirate, who easily blocked it with his sword. "Brook, behind you!" Brook looked behind him and saw the espada. "OUCH FINGER!" Franky opened the tip of his index finger and fired a bullet at the espada.

"So, you've finally caught on." Zommari said, appearing in front of the two pirates. "Among all of the espada, my sonido is the fastest. And among this development, I've managed to make sudo clone. Yes, you may refer this as playing with magic."

"Not good." Brook said in a panic. "He could make clones of himself and move that fast."

Then Zommari appeared in front of Franky and swung his zanpakuto. "OUCH FINGER!" Franky opened his index finger and shot a bullet at Zommari. Another Zommari appeared and Franky shot him as well. Then two more Zommaris appeared befor Franky, one in front of the pirate and behind him. Franky shot the one in front of him and quickly punched the one behind him.

"So you were to locate the real me." Zommari wiping the blood from his lip.

"That's right." Franky smirked. "That little pallor trick won't work on me anymore."

"I see. Very then, I'll show you my true power." Zommari balanced his sword on chest, put his hands together, and tilted his head in a 90 degree angle. "SUBSIDE, BRUJERIA!" The blade of his zanpakuto started to twist as a gray fluid covers his body. When the fluid started to disappear, the esapda's appearance changed. From what the pirates could see, he now has multiple eyes, markings from his eyes to his jaw, and his lover half is covered in a pink pumpkin suit with eyes on it. He moved his hand and revealed another eye on the palm.

"Move!" Franky shouted as the eye turned purple. He and Brook moved out of the way Zommari's attack but nothing happened.

"You're quite jumpy." Zommari said turning towards the pirates. "You expected me to mount an attack some kind. And as you could see nothing happened. Now you are wondering if my threat was empty. It makes sense." Then the espada smirked at the pirates. "Unfortunately for you two, they're real."

"What is he talking about?" Franky asked himself.

"Franky, your leg!" Brook shouted. Franky saw a mark on his left leg.

"What the hell?"

"All thing are subject to control in this life." Zomarri said. "Subordinates are under the control of their superiors. The masses are under the control of their king. The clouds are under the control of the wind. The light of the moon is the under the control of the sun. The power of my Brujeria is to control whatever my eyes stare at. I call this amore and you have experience it." Franky's eyes widen when he realized his leg is longer no under his control. "It looks like you now understand some of what I'm saying to you. Your resolve to bring Tony Tony Chopper back to your crew is short lived. Your ship's doctor belongs to us now." Franky narrowed his eye's when Zommari said that. "His day as a pirate are over."

"Shut your damn mouth."

"Fine then, allow to show the power of my amore. Leg, come to me." And like a dog responded to a whistle, Franky's leg started to the espada on its own.

"Brook!" Franky shouted as he hold his own leg. "Cut my leg!"

"What?!" Brook said shocked at the request.

"Just do it!" Reliantly, Brook run toward Franky and slashed his leg. Franky winched in pain as left leg is useless now.

"I see." Zomarri said. "You're very smart. At the coast of the use of your left leg, you've managed to break the control of my amore. Now then, let's try something else." One of Zommari's eyes then looked at Rukia and turned purple. It was at that moment, Rukia returned to her feet and charged towards the pirates.

To be continued…

Next Chapter: The Great Duel at Las Noches!


	17. Chapter 16: Great Duel at Las Noches

_Ichigo and his friends infiltrated Aizen's palace, Las Noches, in order to save Orihime and Chopper. After entering the palace, they were engaged in battle by the espadas. One by one, they were overpowered until the Straw Hat Pirates finally appeared._

Chapter 37: Great Duel at Las Noches!

Nnoitra charged towards Zoro with his ax and swung it at him. Zoro easily blocked it with his swords and said, "So you finally attack." Zoro pushed Nnoitra back and started swinging his swords at the espada, who blocks the attacks with his ax.

Ichigo sat up and said, "Wait, let me take him on."

Zoro looked at Ichigo and said, "And what? Get your ass kicked again? Not a chance."

"What was that?" Ichigo was about to move but Nami stopped him.

"Zoro's right." She said. "You'll just get in the way. Don't worry, Zoro can take him down."

The two pushed each other back and they stand off again. "So you actually think you can beat me all by yourself." Nnoitra said with a smirk.

"I think that." Zoro said. "I know I can beat you."

"Is that right? Tell me swordsman, what's your name?"

"I'm Roronoa Zoro!" Zoro charged towards the espada again.

"I'm Espada #5, Nnoitra Gilga!" Nnoitra charged in as well and the two collided.

* * *

Elsewhere in the palace, the exequias continued their stare down with Robin and Usopp…

"I suggest for you ask to your men to stand down." Robin said to Rudubon, surprising her crewmate. "My crewmate and I are only here to retrieve the injured. We have no intention of fighting you."

Usopp was shocked when Robin said that and said to her, "What are you saying Robin?"

"Trust me, long nose." Robin said to Usopp. "I know what I'm doing."

'I sure hope so.' Usopp thought as he nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sanji was standing in front of Uryu and Renji, and was staring down Szyael Aporro...

"I know you." Uryu said, remembering seeing Sanji in the Urahara before leaving for Hueco Mundo. That caught Sanji's attention.

"You look familiar." Sanji said to Uryu. "Yeah, you were that little group heading the Urahara Shop. What happened to you?"

"That's not important now. What are you doing here?"

"Kisuke told us that there's a damsel in distress here in Hueco Mundo and I'm here to get her out."

"I thought you're here to rescue your crew member."

"Yeah, him too." Sanji said, lighting his cigarette and blowing a puff of smoke.

"Well, well, it's appears that you're friends with the Quincy." Szyael Aporro said to Sanji.

"Why would you something like that? I barely know the guy."

"Are you saying I'm wrong? Regardless, who are you? As a matter of fact, forget that I've asked that. No matter what, I'll crush you. Finding out your name really be waste of time."

"Oh, really? I think it'll be problem if I didn't a name from you."

Szyael Aporro pushed up his glasses and said, "Why is that?"

"Why? What kind of question is that? It should be rather obvious why. When I turn you into a stew, I need to know the ingredients I used."

Szyael Aporro smirked at Sanji's response and said, "On second thought, I would like know your name. So that you can have a little pet name when you become my marionette." The espada's 'wings' then headed for Sanji.

"This is bad." Uryu said. "Those things are fatal."

"Hey you, look out!" Renji shouted. As the wings continued to approach Sanji, the scene turned black.

* * *

Meanwhile, Franky and Brook were struggling against a possessed Rukia…

"What the hell?" Franky said, breathing heavily. "What's with that girl? She was half-dead just a second ago."

"Why is she attacking us?" Brook asked, also breathing heavily.

"You still don't understand it, I see." Zommari said. "Why don't you look at the soul reaper?"

The pirates looked at Rukia and saw a strange mark on her head. "What's that mark on her head?" Franky asked.

"My amore work in many ways. By marking the target's head, I've control over the entire body."

"Damn it!" Franky cursed charging towards the espada.

"Don't move!" Zommari controlled Rukia's movements and made her put her zanpakuto near her neck as if she was going to cut herself, making Franky stop his movements. "Don't another step. If you do, I'll force the soul reaper to take her head off."

"Damn!" Then Brook took out his violin and sheathed his sword.

"Lullaby Parry!" With a swing of his cane on his violin, the musical notes appeared around Rukia and starting to put the soul reaper to fall to the ground asleep.

"What?!" Zommari said, trying to get Rukia to move. "Move! Move, damn it! Move! MOVE!"

"Thanks Brook." Franky said, getting Zommari's attention as he was removing the skin his right hand and slowly walked towards the espada. "I'll handle the rest from here." Franky's speed started to get faster as he gets closer to his opponent. "Prepare yourself." As Franky got closer, the other eyes on the espada's head opened. "What the…" The eyes turned purple and fired something at Franky, who quickly dodged it.

"You can't dodge my amore forever!" Zommari said as his eyes continue to fire a mark at the pirate and Franky continues to dodge. "Except my Amore! Except it! Except it!"

Franky continues to avoid Zomarri's amore as much as he could. "You're starting to get on my nerves." Franky opened his left hand and aimed it at the espada. "Weapons Left!" Franky fired at cannonball at the espada, who used his amore and took control the cannonball and fired it back at Franky. Franky couldn't dodge it and the cannonball hit him, causing an explosion. Then Brook came out of the smoke and ran past the espada.

"What?"

"Three Verse Humming…" Brook said, sheathing his sword. "Yahazu Giri!" Then Zommari was slashed across his chest and blood was dripping out of it. Franky came out of the smoke and charged up the air pressure in his arm.

"This is for our friend. Coup de…Vent!" Franky released a large amount of air pressure from his arms and send the espada through the wall, crashing onto the sand of Las Noches defeated.

Elsewhere, Sanji was in battle with Szyael Aporro but things weren't going as well as Sanji thought. Sanji collapsed to the ground, coughing up blood.

The espada snickered and said to the pirates, "Now do you see how slim your chances are?" He plucked the voodoo doll like Sanji in the head, causing blood to sprout out of the head of Sanji. "Ha, ha, ha, come on you've came all this to save to that little crewmate of yours and this all you have to offer." Sanji looked at the espada shot a death glare at his direction. "That scowl on your face is nothing more than a big show."

"Damn you." Sanji cursed. "I'll make you pay for this. Don't underestimate me!" Sanji charged in towards the espada. Szyael Aporro smirked as he opens the Sanji doll, making the pirate stop. He picked up a tiny toy from the doll and smashed with his figures, making Sanji cough up blood.

"Ha Ha Ha! You see! A mere mortal cannot defeat me!" Then Szyael was kicked in the face. He coughed up blood as he dropped the doll.

"You talk too much." Sanji said as he picked up the doll and put it in his pocket. Syzael landed on the ground, trying to figure out what just happened. "Now, I'm gonna say this one more time. I've come for my comrade and I'm gonna kick your ass."

"You think you could win." Syzael said getting up. "I'll just have to change that!" Syzael's 'wings' headed towards Sanji. Sanji charged forward, jumping in the air avoiding the 'wings' and rapidly spins.

"Concasse!" Sanji hits Syzael on the head with his heel, making him cough out more blood. Syzael landed on his knees coughing blood.

Meanwhile, Uryu and Renji were watching the fight between Sanji and Syzael.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing." Uryu said.

"A human being able to hit an Espada like that with no effort while we've been beaten shows us how weak we are." Renji said. Uryu nodded.

Syzael stood up laughing. "Do you think you could just come here to Hueco Mundo and beat us up and expect to get your little friend back." Syazel said. "It's already too late! Your friend is one of us now. Aizen has already changed his ways! He won't ever go back to the likes of being some trashy pir-" Sanji kicks Syzael on the neck, sending him crashing on the ground.

"Collier!" Syzael tried to get up. "Epaule!" Sanji kicked him on the shoulders. "Cotellette!" Sanji goes on one hand and kicks Syzael's back ribs. "Selle!" Sanji spins around in the opposite direction and delivers a fast kick to Syzael's's lower back. "Poitrine!" Sanji sends a stabbing kick straight into Syzael's chest. "Gigot!" Sanji delivers a sweeping kick to his knee caps, making him fall to the ground, heavily bleeding.

"You despicable human!" Syzael said, trying to get up. Sanji then flew towards Syzael.

"Mouton Shot!" Sanji kicked Syzael in the face, sending him straight towards a wall. Before he fully fell to the ground, Sanji appeared below Syzael. "Anti-Manner Kick Course!" Sanji kicks the Espada in the center of his torso in a 180 degree angle, sending the Espada flying through the roof. Uryu and Renji stared with widened eyes. Sanji then lit his cigarette and said, "Guess you... don't need desert."

To Be Continued

Next Chapter: The Tables Has Turned! Witness the Power of Perfection!


	18. Chapter 17: The Tables Has Turned

_Ichigo and his friends traveled to Hueco Mundo to save Orihime and Chopper. One by one, they were defeated by the powerful Espadas. Fresh off their instance training with Kisuke Urahara, Luffy and his crew arrived in Hueco Mundo and challenged his espada. Franky and Brook encountered Espada #7, Zommari Rureaux. The two pirates found in trouble trying to keep up with the espada's sonido, which was to be the fastest among the espadas. Catching to the high speed technique, Franky was able to strike the espada. Then, Zommari released his zanpakuto, Brejuria, which him the ability to control anything his eyes stares at. He turns to Rukia, who was still unconscious after defeating Aaroniero, and pitted against the two pirates. Reacting quickly Brook used his violin and put the soul reaper to sleep and gave the opening he needs to defeat the espada. Meanwhile, Sanji was in a tough battle against Espada #8, Szyael Aporro. Realizing the espada relies on using a doll to control Sanji's senses, Sanji turned the tide of the battle, taking the fight to the espada._

Chapter 17: The Tables has Turned! Witness the Power of Perfection!

Franky fell on his knees exhausted from that battle. "Damn it, that made me use up all of the cola I had." Franky said. "Kisuke was right when he said that these espadas were no joke."

"I thought I was going to die." Brook said. "Even though, I'm already dead. SKULL JOKE!"

"Now is not the time for that!" Franky shouted, make Brook falter a little bit. "Anyway, do you have that I bag I gave you?" Brook handed Franky a bag full of cola and Franky quickly refueled. "There, that's more like it." Franky then turned his attention to the sleeping soul reaper. "What do we do with her?"

"What's this?" A new voice said, surprising Franky and Brook. They turned around and saw a man with black hair down to his shoulders with strange hair pieces and wore a green scarf around his neck (Soul Reaper Squad 6 Captain, Byakuya Kuchiki).

"Who the hell are you?!" Franky said getting in a defensive position, starting down the new figure.

* * *

Back to Zoro, the pirate hunter continues his battle against Nnoitra…

The two continue to cross blades, neither one of them giving up a single inch. Ichigo continue to watch intently, as the battle quickly intensifies. Orihime watched and the battle as well while healing both Nel and Chopper.

Nami looked at the two and said, "Don't worry about Zoro." That caught Ichigo and Orihime's attention. "If I know him, he won't lose."

"You got a rather unusual body, don't you?" Zoro said.

"You noticed." Nnoitra said. "Among all of the espada here in Hueco Mundo, my hierro skin is known to be the hardest. You're him, the swordsman Lord Aizen was talking about. You're also the pirate who turned down an invitation to join the espada some few years ago and cut down Gantanbainne when he was No.7 at the time."

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"Zoro, an espada?" Chopped said with the image of his brother figure as one of the espada enters his mind.

"Ha, that's a story that takes me back. That little misunderstanding was your No.7's fault for not accepting the terms I offered him. As I remembered it I gave him generous proposition. I said, 'Sure I'll join as long as you make me your boss.'"

Nnoitra smirked and said, "Is that so? You're quite a comedian, aren't you?"

"Instead of agreeing to my terms, he rather rudely took a shot at me. So naturally, I put him in his place. Now would you like to invite me too? Because right now you guys look so ridiculous, I wouldn't even accept the job."

"You think you make a fool out of me. You, some swordsman from a pathetic pirate crew? "

"Maybe, I am. But what you think you guys are? Puppets with no will of your own being manipulated by Aizen into doing whatever he wants, or you all are just little tin soldiers. All shine and no steel."

"You little prick. Fine then, I'll kill you quickly and then I think I'll eliminate your friend with the orange hair."

Zoro's eyes widen and turned around. "Nami, look out for…" When he turned around Nami was gone. "Okay, she's gone."

"What the…" Ichigo said, noticing that Nami disappeared as well. "Where did she go?"

Zoro turned around and saw Nnoitra charging towards him again and the two crossed swords again.

* * *

Meanwhile, Robin and Usopp are in a confrontation with the exequias as they stand guard over Chad and Gantenbaine.

"It certainly appears that a very sensible pirate stands before us, I'm convinced of that." Rudobrn said to his soldiers. Usopp looked at the exequias with a scared look on his face as Robin kept her cool, calm look. "Fall back." Usopp was surprised when the order was given and the exequias started to walk away.

"Hey, wait!" Usopp shouted as the exequias disappeared.

"Forget about them, long nose." Robin said to Usopp. "For now, we need to tend to these two first."

"Okay, how do you suggest we do that? We're not exactly doctors you know."

"No, but we are." A new voice said, catching the two pirates' attention. Robin and Usopp turned around and saw two figures standing a few feet from each other. One of them is a woman with long black hair tied into a bead in front of her body and wore a white jacket over a black kimono (Soul Reaper Squad 4 Captain, Retsu Unohara). The figure is a woman with silver hair, and she wore a black kimono with her sword strapped on her left hip (Soul Reaper Squad 4 Lieutenant, Isane Kotetsu).

"What the…Who are you?" Usopp asked in a defensive manner.

"Relax, we're not here to fight you." The woman with black hair said in a kind voice. "I am the captain of Soul Reaper Squad 4, Retsu Unohana. And this is my lieutenant, Isane Kotetsu."

"Nice to meet you." Isane said, bowing her head to the pirates.

"It's nice to meet you too." Robin said, responding in kind. "I'm Nico Robin. And this is Usopp. We're both members of the Straw Hat Pirates."

"I see, so you're the group of pirates that Kisuke told us about." Unohana said.

"Wait, you know about us?" Usopp said surprised.

"Yes, we do." Unohara said. "For now let's treat the injured, Isane."

"Yes, ma'am." Isane said as the two prepare to heal Chad and Gantenbaine.

* * *

Meanwhile, Renji and Uryu were still in shock from what they just saw. "Uryu, tell me that I'm seeing things." Renji said.

"I wish I could." Uryu said. "I can't believe what I saw myself."

"A human able to do that much damage to an espada, let alone him. Who is this guy?" Sanji turned towards Uryu and Renji.

"Now, would you two mind telling me where my friend is?" Sanji asked.

"Your friend?" Renji questioned then remember what Ichigo told him and Rukia before entered the palace. "Oh, you must those guys Ichigo was talking about."

"Sorry, we haven't seen your friend." Uryu said.

"That's just great." Sanji said irritated. "It's going me taking forever to search damn place."

"What does his friend look like?" Renji whispered to Uryu.

"I only saw the picture of him." Uryu whispered back. "But from what I saw, his friend looks like an animal of some kind wearing a pink hat."

Then an arrancar popped out of the rubble of what's left Szyael Aporro's palace and opened its mouth, surprising the three.

"What the hell is that thing?" Sanji asked.

"That's a fraccion of that espada you just beat." Uryu said.

"What is it doing?" Renji asked. Then a maniacal laugh echoed around the area and a purple cloud came out of the arrancar's mouth. "What the hell is that?"

"You really thought you've beaten me." Szyael Aporro said in the cloud as some cells appeared and began to bond together.

"Wait, I know that voice." Uryu said.

"Szyael Aporro!" Renji said.

"I hate to break it to you but you're wrong. Now beyond La Lujuriosa's most brilliant technique, Gabriel!" Then the espada started coming out of the cloud, fully recovered from the beating gave him, land on his feet as the arrancar fell to the ground, dead. "Now how about we reintroduce ourselves, 'Black Leg' Sanji."

"That guy is an animal!"

"How did you…" Sanji said furious.

"You appear to not have grasped the concept of what you saw now." Szyael Aporro said. "Allow to explain in a way that you could understand. They see that the phoenix is immortal. When it grows too old, it throws itself into the fire. And from the flame, it rises again anew. Do you understand now? That is immortality. That is perfection. It's not about transcending death. It's about incorporating into the cycle of life. And a being who existence that cannot be interrupted by death, someone such as myself, who thrives in the cycle of demise and rebirth. That is what you call 'a perfect being!' The concept of mortality does not exist for me. Even if those kick manage to kill me, I would rise again without an infinitive end. Understand this, I cannot be killed. Even if you try for all eternity, you cannot defeat me 'Black Leg' Sanji."

"You talk too damn much, you know that." Sanji said. "I don't care if you call yourself perfection, immortal, or unstoppable. That fact that I'm going to kick your ass and get my friend back still remains!" Sanji started to spin in a circle and his right leg was on fire

"Don't you get it yet?!" Szyael Aporro sends his 'wings' towards Sanji again. "No matter what you do, you won't be able to get your friend back!" Sanji stopped spinning and jumped in the air to avoid the wings

"Diable Jambe…" Sanji lanced his foot toward the espada.

"You fool! You can't defeat me!" Szyael Aporro send his 'wings' at Sanji and they connected with his foot but were pushed back. "What?!"

"…Premiere Hache!" Sanji fired a barrage of flaming kick at Syzael Aporro's stomach and a one kick on the espada's head, causing floor beneath Szyael Aporro to collapse and making the espada fell several feet. Renji and Uryu watched with widen eyes as the pirate landed on the ground on his feet. "Perfection, huh? Sorry, you weren't even close."

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Tragedy of the Blue Sea! Fear of the Hollows!


End file.
